


The Three Abstracts

by PseftisIncertus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jeverus - Fandom
Genre: Exchange letters, Fluff and Angst, Just another Jeverus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: Severus Snape just lost his mother and is having nightmares. Pomfrey decided to give him a parchment to write about his feelings about Time, Love and Death, and another for his everyday struggles. Will it help soothe just his pain or will it change his life altogether?I'm not good with summaries but just an overview, its a Harry Potter x Collateral Beauty x Dear Evan Hansen plot if you squint, please don't expect too much. Enjoy :)





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile.

Severus Snape was running as fast as he can to wherever his feet would take him. The only thing in his mind is that he doesn't want to stop. The beating in his heart grew louder and louder than the noise of his feet running through a wooden floor. Suddenly, he tripped and looked back. His father was meters away with a whip. 

"You're a worthless child. No one would love you, offer time for you and even death won't take you. You are not wanted!"

He tried to move but it seems as if his fear has paralyzed him. His father moved closer, he lift his whip and . . . 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!," Severus quickly sat up in bed. Sweat was trickling on his forehead and he was panting hard. His whole body was trembling and he was gripping hard on the sheets of his bed. He was trying hard to calm down and didn't notice that he has woken up his fellow dorm mates who was surrounding him and looked terrified.

This wasn't his first nightmare. He has experienced this almost everyday for a week since he received the news that his mother, Eileen, died. The headmaster offered to excuse him from class to visit his mother's wake but he refused. After being disowned by the Prince's due to his mother's treachery to the bloodline, he had no known relatives but his father. And the idea that he had no one but his father terrified him, since the only one who saved Severus from nearly being killed by his father was his mother. Now she's gone, he had no one in this world that will care for him. Even his best friend has left him. She refuse to forgive him after being called a "mudblood" by Severus. 

He truly had no one.

A few minutes later, the door to their room opened and Horace Slughorn, Slytherin's head of house and Lucius Malfoy, a prefect, came barging in. 

"Are you okay my boy?!!"

The professor held Severus' shoulders and turned to look at him. Severus was still shaking mad, his breathing was rapid and he was now in tears.

"Severus, open up."

Lucius motioned for him to drink the Calming Draught, and he did. It did little to calm him but he was relatively better than a few seconds ago.

"Okay, back to beds now, you still have classes tomorrow."

Slughorn instructed Severus' dorm mates and they all went back to their respective beds. He then took Severus' hand and tried to get him to stand.

"Mr. Snape, I'm afraid this can not continue any further, this has been the 7th time this occurred and I won't allow you to avoid seeking help. I have already contacted Madam Pomfrey and she would be waiting for you in the infirmary."

Severus' head hang low and he was trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. He knew that he should do something to make it stop, he believed that with time, he'd get use to the nightmares but he never had. For worst, it just got more terrifying and more real. He had no choice but to follow his head of house to the infirmary. It'll just cause more scene if he continue to persuade him that he didn't need help.

A few minutes later he arrived at the infirmary and surely, Madam Pomfrey was there waiting for him. He felt a little guilty as it was past midnight but she seems to be accommodating him, if there's any sign of irritation of being woken up in the middle of the night, she was careful to hide it.

"I'll take it from here Professor."

"Thank you." 

Slughorn look at Severus one last time and place his hands on his student's shoulder.

"You'll be alright."

With that, he walked away.

_Will I ever be?_

He told himself. He then wiped his tears on his sleeves but Pomfrey took his arm and instead wiped his tears with a handkerchief.

"Now, Mr. Snape, Your Head of House has reported to me that this has been going on for a week. Why did you not seek for help?"

_Because I don't need anyone's help._

He look away and determined to stay silent. He doesn't want anyone prying on his life. 

"Mr. Snape, I can't help you if you won't tell me what is wrong? I understand you have lost your mother just recently and bottling up your feelings will not help in the healing process."

She tried comforting him by sitting beside him. He concentrated on looking at the floor, refusing to say anything at all. The mediwitch heaved a sigh and knew that the Slytherin won't budge. She then stood up and went to her office.

_Good._

Soon, she came out with a parchment and a few bottles which he thinks are Calming Draughts. 

"Now, I know it will take time for you to open up and seems to be determined to stay quiet for the whole night so I think this might be a better option." 

She handed him 3 parchments first and said,

"Mr. Snape, it is possible that you have a lot of pent up negative emotions and do not have a healthy outlet. These emotions are harder to address if they have no specific recipient but abstract things, like Death, or Love or even Time."

Severus shifts slightly on his seat, he doesn't know how this conversation will end.

"Some people prefer to talk about it some, well, they'd rather write it down. So, here is what I would like you to do, I'd like you to address a letter to Love, Time and Death as if they are real people. Tell them whatever you would like to say, or how you feel about them. And when you're done, submit them to me. We can start from there."

He reluctantly took the three parchments and stared at them blankly. He had no idea what this activity's motive is. The mediwitch then gives him another parchment. It's a little different than other parchments because its a little heavier and the sides seem to be burnt but have some silver sparkles in it. 

"Now, as for this one, I want you to write yourself a letter every day. Something like, Dear Severus Snape, Today is going to be a good day because . . . , and proceed to tell yourself positive things, it can change your mood and may even chase the nightmares away. You don't have to show anyone, its something for you, like a therapy."

Pomfrey smiled and Severus looked away.

_So she wants me to have a diary? Great._

"And this one is for the nightmares. They're Calming Draughts, just to help you a bit, but if any occurrences such as tonight happen again do not be afraid to come here and we'll try another approach. Okay?"

She sat beside him and pat his back. Severus flinch with the contact. 

"So can I go now?"

Severus was sure he had enough time to stray his thoughts from the nightmare. He just wanted to go back to his dorm, he might not try to sleep but he didn't want to spend the night in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey regarded him for a minute and heaved a sigh.

"Alright then, Goodnight."

She escorted him to the door and Severus started his walk back to the dungeons.

_Well, that's helpful. Now I have extra homework because of this nightmares._

He walked as fast as he can. Hogwarts halls are cold during the night. He wants to be back on his bed as soon as he can. Hopefully, he can lay down and try to find a way to get rid of the nightmares himself.

°°°°°°°°°°

The Great Halls was busy as usual. Students eagerly eating breakfast before heading to classes. Slughorn walked and greeted students passing by initiating little chats with some of his favorite students.

"Horace!"

The Potions Master looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey walking up to him.

"Good Morning professor. I'm glad I got to see you this morning."

"Glad to see you as well Poppy, Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, it's about your student Severus Snape? I wasn't able to engage him to talk that much last night, he seems reluctant to share his thoughts."

"Merlin, that child really is a handful. Well, we can't help him if he doesn't want us to. How does he suppose he'll get over his nightmares?"

"That's why I thought professor that if he doesn't want to share his thoughts he might as well write it down. Maybe he'll be more open that way, an outlet for his emotions if you will."

"Writing it down isn't enough, will it?"

"That's right, so I thought it'll be best if you could see into his thoughts and have some of your students to let him open up."

She gives Slughorn a parchment that was a little heavier than usual parchment, with burnt sides and silver sparkles.

"A two way parchment?"

"Yes, I gave him one. Now, if you'll excuse me, professor, breakfast is waiting."

She bid him farewell and headed straight to the great hall. Slughorn looked at the parchment and heaved a sigh. 

Severus walked to the Great hall and sat on the Slytherins' table. He wasn't able to sleep at all upon returning to his dorm last night so he decided to write the letters the mediwitch ask him to. He was reluctant at first but when he started, he seems to have a lot to write down. It did keep his mind away from other thoughts so it was quite helpful. 

He took some toast and nibble it. Suddenly, he felt a hand tug his robes, he looked back and saw Lily.

"I heard about your mom. Are you okay?"

He looks at her and turned away, though he wanted her friendship back he was just exhausted and want to be left alone for the whole day. She seems to be waiting for his reply so he just nodded.

"If you like to talk ab-"

"I'm fine Lily."

Lily sighed. She knew her best friend, no, an ex-best friend wasn't good with emotions but she wasn't going to argue with him. She still didn't forgive him for what he said to her so she decided it was a lost cause and left.

He followed her with his gaze and he dropped his toast. He took his things and headed straight to his classroom.

°°°°°°°°°°

The Marauders were as boisterous as ever. Some of their fellow Gryffindors surrounding them as they approach their seat for their potions class. Sirius was retelling the crowd of their new exploits.

"Seriously Padfoot will you ever shut up?"

Remus said while he took out his book to review their lesson for the day.

"Come on Moony you should at least be proud of us and our new accomplishments."

Sirius smiled at Remus while James and Peter arranged themselves in their seats. Slughorn entered the room and ordered the students to get the necessary ingredients to the potion they are about to make.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and Severus walked inside the room. He looks around for an empty seat and groaned when he saw that only seat in front of the Marauders was unoccupied. 

"Hey, Snivellus!"

James smiled as he looked at Severus heading for the seat in front of them.

"You are late Mr. Snape."

Slughorn turned to him. 

"I'm sorry professor, I just got back from the infirmary."

Severus said as he plucked out his book and turned the pages to their assigned lesson. 

"I suppose you're excused as it is your first time. Go get your ingredients."

Slughorn motioned for him to go to the cabinets just like his other students. 

He submitted the letters to Madam Pomfrey and it seems she wanted to talk about the letters. He tried to excuse himself by saying he had class but the mediwitch insisted that his mental health was more important than class. Severus reluctantly answered her questions and she dismissed him as soon as she realized that Severus has no intention of talking about anything he'd written.

Severus grumpily took the ingredients he needed and Sirius stood beside him. 

"Finally realized how crooked your nose is Snivellus? I think even Madam Pomfrey have no cure for that."

Peter snickered behind him. Severus simply closed his eyes. He's not in the mood for this.

"Or maybe it's his greasy hair? It's affecting his abnormally large nose."

James added, standing beside Sirius.

"Shut up Potter or I'll hex you 'till next week." 

Severus half attempt to retort wasn't gone unnoticed, James smirked and tried to trip Severus. Luckily, he dodged it and he headed straight to his workstation.

The Marauders followed and started with their work. Secretly, James took extra pixie wings and waited for an opportunity to put it on Severus' cauldron. Sirius seems to take the hint and cleared his throat trying to distract Severus.

"Hey, Snivellus!"

The raven hair didn't pay him attention. Sirius poked his back but still, Severus refuses to look at him. 

"Oi Snape, Lily's looking at you."

"Shut up Black!"

Severus turned to him at the same time, James put the pixie wings on Severus cauldron and as soon as he turned his head towards his cauldron it exploded covering his face with soot. A few Gryffindors snickered and Slughorn went straight to Severus' workstation.

"What happened to you, my dear boy?"

Severus dropped his ladle and tried to wipe his face. Slughorn looked behind him and saw James and Sirius laughing. 

"Detention Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!"

The two abruptly stopped laughing. They clicked their tongue. 

"Mr. Snape you can go to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey look at you."

"I'm fine professor I'll just repeat my potion."

Severus dragged himself towards the cabinets to pick up a new set of ingredients. Slughorn looked at James and Sirius with distaste and roamed around the classroom to check for the other students. 

"I hope you know that you have Quidditch practice this afternoon and you are going to miss it."

Remus said while rotating his ladle.

"Merlin, I forgot!"

James covered his mouth. Sirius groaned.

An hour later Slughorn dismissed his students. 

"I will be seeing you this afternoon Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

"Professor, do you think maybe we could postpone the detention? We have Quidditch practice this afternoon."

Slughorn raised a brow and that was enough for James and Sirius to realize it was a No.

°°°°°°°°°°

After their last class, James and Sirius went straight to apologize to their Quidditch captain and headed to Professor Slughorn's office. After climbing out of the fat lady's portrait they met Lily.

"Hey there Lily, my love."

"Shut up Potter, you disgust me."

"I love you too."

James replies with a smirk and Lily huffed and climbed up the portrait. 

"So Prongs, it's a lost cause with Ms. Evans?"

"Oh I'm not giving up Padfoot, she'll come around, give her time."

Both students walked to their destination and when they were in front of Professor Slughorn's office, they knocked and went in.

"Good, you're here. Now you are going to fix the potion's cabinet appropriately. Here is the list of how they all should be sorted."

The two sighed and took the list and started with their task. Slughorn then left the room. 

An hour after,

"Merlin! This is boring!"

Sirius threw the list and sat on the floor.

"Look Padfoot, if you're gonna sit there and complain you better get up and help me. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go, now get up!"

Sirius reluctantly stood up but before he got the list he eyed the papers in Slughorn's table. He went over to look.

"Padfoot come on!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!"

James looks at Sirius grudgingly walking to him. Suddenly, he saw something peculiar in Slughorn's table. He went and look at it. There was a parchment that was a little different from others. It looks heavier than usual and has burnt sides with silver sparkles. He looked at it curiously until some words started to appear.

**I hate this day**

James was surprised, and then he took the parchment.

**No, scrap that I hate every day.**

Sirius looked at him,

"Hey, James! You called me to work now you're the one distracted."

James was anticipating more words to appear.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter!"

Slughorn entered the room. James hid the parchment and turned to his professor. The Potion Master scanned their work and nod his head.

"Not bad, now, you both are in luck since the staff is having a meeting I couldn't be back to dismiss you two. Did you reflect on what you did?"

The two boys nodded. Slughorn regarded them for a minute.

"Off you go, both of you. And remember that if you repeat what you did, don't expect you'll be having the same punishment."

Slughorn opened the door for the two boys. Sirius went ahead and James fidgets for a moment. He was curious about the parchment and in a split second decision took it with him. He hid it over his long and wide sleeves and went after Sirius. Luckily, Slughorn was busy staring at his pocket watch.

"Hurry now, we don't have all day."

Sirius and James quickly exited the room. 

"Well that was a relief."

Sirius said while plopping to his bed. Remus went inside their room and placed his books beside his bed.

"You two seem to be early?"

"Staff meeting."

Sirius yawned and turned to his side.

"I don't know with you boys but I'm beat. Good night Prongs, Good night Moony, Good night Wormtail."

Peter snored, Remus and Sirius chuckled. James stood up and took his jumper, the parchment and a quill.

"Where are you going?"

Remus asked. James just shrugged.

"Just in the common room. good night Moony."

"Don't stay up too late."

Replied Remus as he changed into his pajamas. James rushed down the common room and luckily, no one was around. He went into the seat near the fireplace and place the parchment on the table. He took his quill and wrote,

**it could'nt be that bad.**


	2. To whom it may concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is replying to the parchment given to Severus. Who is it and what will he do?
> 
> (As usual, I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't think this through when I simply use bold to differentiate their conversation so here's how we'll do this.  
>  _S: for Severus_  
>  **J: for James**  
>  Enjoy. :)

Severus fell in his chair. He wasn't expecting a reply from the parchment, he thought he would simply write his emotions down but a reply was the least of what he expected.

"Are you alright mate?"

Mulciber asked upon entering the room. Severus stood up and took his parchment, pull the covers to his bed and sat. Mulciber shrugged and went to his own bed, it was late already and his dorm mate was never the speaking type. Severus contemplated if he would reply, 

**J: Hey! You still there?**   
_S: Who the hell are you?!_   
**J: Well that's rude considering you were the one who wrote to me.**   
_S: I did not!_   
**J: Did too! You said you hate this day, No every day.**

Severus thought about what Madam Pomfrey instructed him that he would simply write down positive things on the parchment to get him into a positive mood, nothing about a pen pal.

_S: Well yeah, I didn't expect someone will reply._   
**J: Well you're in luck, I was curious.**

Severus thought, could this be Professor Slughorn or Madam Pomfrey?

_S: Who are you?_   
**J: Who are you first, or a guessing game would be nice. It's getting late so I don't want this to be boring, I could be asleep by now.**   
_S: Then why don't you?_   
**J: I find this interesting.**

Severus leaned back to his headboard. The replies were far too energetic to be Professor Slughorn and too enthusiastic to be Madam Pomfrey, hers was more maternal enthusiastic not childish enthusiastic. But he thought it wasn't bad but he's going to take his chances.

_S: Professor Slughorn?_   
**J: WHAT?!! You're crazy! No way!!**   
_S: Madam Pomfrey?_   
**J: To hell with that?! What made you think I was a professor?!**   
_S: There's a reason its called a guessing game. I'm taking my chances._   
**J: Look, I'm not, so try harder.**

Severus had no idea who this person could be, the Headmaster? Surely something like a child with nightmares is hardly an issue to present to Dumbledore. He was running out of possible persons.

**J: Before you ask for clues, I'm not giving you one.**   
_S: Why?_   
**J: It's more exciting that way.**

James smiled to himself. 

_This is fun._

He was waiting patiently for a reply when suddenly the door to the common room opened.

"Mr. Potter? It's late why are you still up?"

Professor McGonagall climb down from the portrait looking visibly tired.

"Sorry Professor just thought I would write some letters."

James tried to hide the parchment. He didn't know if it something illegal so he didn't want to risk having it confiscated.

"Well finish it now, I don't want students out and about this late at night."

She walked away from him, heading to her own quarters. James wanted this exchange to continue but he already lost so many points for his house he couldn't risk it. 

_S: a student then?_   
**J: Look, I really like this but it's getting late so how about let's settle with nicknames?**

Severus scratch his head. Yes, it was getting late but he wanted to know who this mystery person is. But also he wasn't looking forward to sleep, fearing he might have nightmares once again.

_S: Fine, what's your nickname then?_

James paused for a while. He wanted the guessing game to be more exciting so he needed to pick something so common it can't be traced back to him so he looked around and saw a scarf on the table. Someone might have left it there.

**J: Scarf**

Severus snickered. 

_Scarf? Who the hell would settle for that kind of nickname?_

But to the person's defense, it was common and ambiguous so he'll give him/her that. 

**J: So? What's yours?**   
_S: chair._

The moment he wrote that, he wanted the earth to bury him alive, that was more stupid than Scarf. James chuckled.

**J: Very creative**   
_S: Shut up, that was the first thing that came to my mind!_   
**J: Well then Chair, Good night and I'll write to you tomorrow.**

James couldn't stop smiling, Chair was lousier than Scarf. Oh, he would tease his pen pal to no end. He went up to his room and change into his pajamas. He settled himself to his bed and sleep with a smile.

Severus couldn't help but blush, it was really stupid but he felt a warm feeling in his chest and for the first time in a week, he did want to sleep. He hopes this night would allow him a dreamless sleep so he tucks himself in his bed and closed his eyes.

°°°°°°°°°

"Severus, Severus!"

Severus rubbed his eyes and woke to a voice calling him. It was Avery and Mulciber in front of his bed. 

"What?"  
"If you're not going to get ready you'll be late for the first class."

Avery said as he went back to his bed and gathered his things. Severus quickly sat up and realized it was indeed morning and he had a dreamless sleep. Somehow he was smiling.

"Weird."

Mulciber whispered as he dragged Avery out of the room. Severus got up and prepared himself for the day. He decided to skip breakfast.

James was dragged by his friends to the Great Hall.

"Come on mate, why are you even late last night?"

Sirius grabbed his shoulder and push him forward.

"Give him a break Padfoot."

Remus sat on their usual spot on the Gryffindor table. Peter took his toast and started eating.

"Oh, by the way, Prongs did you finish our Herbology homework?"

James tries to shrug the sleepiness in him. It was a blessing in disguise he decided to end the conversation last night or he would not have a blink of sleep.

"Yeah, I did and you're not copying from me Wormtail."

James searched his bag for a while and saw the parchment. He peeked at his friends who were all enjoying breakfast and so he glanced at the parchment. There were only two words written. 

_S: Goodnight._   
_S: Good morning._

He smiled, he packed his things and started eating. Remus noticed James change of mood from grumpy to suddenly smiling, he shrugged it off.

"Why is Professor Slughorn looking like he forgot something?"

Sirius points to the staff table. Slughorn looks visibly anxious and was startled when Madam Pomfrey approached him.

"Must be about the staff meeting, they had a late one last night. "

James replied gathering his stuff. The Marauders followed and went straight to their first class.

°°°°°°°°°

Severus went straight to the library after their first class. They had a free period so he decided to finish some homework. He felt so refreshed since he was able to sleep last night, he clutched his bag, he wanted to thank his pen pal. As he arrived in the library he took the seat that was far away from most and placed his books. He pulls out the parchment. 

**J: Good morning Chair.**

Severus blushed, he still hadn't recovered from that idiot idea of having a nickname as Chair. 

_S: Good morning, Scarf_

Severus wasn't expecting a reply. He didn't know who he was writing to so he didn't know if said person has classes. He took his potions book and opened it when suddenly,

**J: Hey there! So? What's with you all day aside from having people seat on you?**

Severus buried his head on his book. His pen pal wouldn't leave that one alone. 

_S: Can we forget about the nicknames? It's stupid._   
**J: I think its brilliant. Its either we use nicknames or you tell me who you are.**

Severus doesn't want to. He doesn't think it was a good idea not until he knows who he is writing to.

_S: Fine, if we're sticking with nicknames then can I change mine?_   
**J: Nope**

_So much for being grateful._

Severus decided not to reply. He didn't want further teasing, he wasn't really good with it especially all the teasing he got was mean and never good-humored. 

A few minutes later . . . 

**J: Hey,  
J: Hello?!  
J: Look I'm sorry, I'm just teasing.  
J: HEEEEYYYY!!  
J: okay fine you can change your nickname.**   
_S: Good,_   
**J: So you're Good now?**   
_S: No_   
**J: So it's No?**

Severus shakes his head. 

_This guy/girl whatever._

_S: I'm Quill_   
**J: Okay Quill it is.**

Severus then thinks that this person might actually be a Hufflepuff.

**J: By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how'd you got this parchment?**   
_S: It was given to me so I can write positive thoughts and get me ready for the day._   
**J: Well your 1st words weren't positive at all.**   
_S: That was the purpose but I thought I'd rather write down my thoughts._

James' class was History of Magic. No one really paid attention to their Professor Binns so he used that opportunity to write back to his mystery person. Sirius was snoring at the back while Peter was scribbling things on his notes. While Remus was observing James.

**J: Don't you think it's better sharing it with your friends?**

Severus refuses to respond. If he told him he had no friends it might cut to close to know who he was and somehow he had a gut feeling that it was better that they were both anonymous as he wasn't really a person anyone wants to be friends with. So he decided to change the topic.

_S: Don't you have classes?_   
**J: I have but I find you more interesting.**

James didn't really want to be specific. He also wants to keep this a secret. He was famous and writing to someone this way made him look like a dork so he decided not to. So he decided flattery was a better way to stray from the topic.

_S: What if your Professor finds out?_   
**J: Believe me he won't**   
_S: So its History of Magic then_

_Shit!_

James covered his mouth. This person is smart. He looked around, The Gryffindor's were sharing a class with Hufflepuff so it wasn't so obvious yet. Severus chuckled, he thought that pause in reply might mean he was right. For some reason, he thinks his pen pal doesn't want his/her identity out.

**J: What made you so sure?**   
_S: The pause gave you away._

James taps his table. He needs a new topic or else he might give him more clues and his cover is blown.

**J: So positive thoughts huh? What for? Wait! Don't tell me you're suicidal?!**

Severus sighed, he's almost sure this person is a Hufflepuff.

_S: No I guess not._   
**J: Borderline then?**   
_S: I don't know, I've got nightmares. They think this could help in some way._   
**J: Nightmares about what?**

_Should I talk about it?_

Severus was hesitant. Was it cutting too close?

**J: Look, I have a friend who had nightmares too and it really helps if you talk about it. Gets your mind off of it.**

James remembers Remus nightmares were the worst. It always happens before they found out about his secret. He was shaking and in tears, all of them were helpless. He wondered if his pen pal had friends who look after him. He couldn't think of Remus enduring those kinds of trauma alone.

_S: Its always about my dad._   
**J: What about him?**

Severus was about to write back when he heard the bell ring. He quickly gathered his stuff and went straight to his class, Potions. James patiently waits for a reply when suddenly the bell rang. He clicked his tongue and gathered his things. His next class was potions and he definitely can't write during that class so he grumpily walked by his friends. He wanted to know more. 

Severus as always was already waiting for Professor Slughorn to open the room, he was still thinking how much he should share. This was important details in his life and he never shared this kind of things so openly even with Lily. The Marauders came at the same time Professor Slughorn opened their room. Severus quickly took the seat near the back.

"Hey Snivellus"

Severus glared at Sirius. He was in such a good mood he didn't want to ruin it. James was beside Sirius and his thoughts seem to be preoccupied. James was still thinking about his pen pal's last reply. 

_About his Dad? Why would a nightmare be about his Dad? Maybe he's scared his Father's dying. Maybe that's it!_

James was pulled out from his reverie when Remus set his cauldron down.

"Anything bothering you Prongs?"

James shook his head and flip the pages of his potions book. He was in deep thought. Remus was observing James the whole time. Ever since he went back from detention he seems preoccupied especially during History of Magic, it's impossible that he was taking notes, so he thinks it's something else. Was it about Lily? Is James trying to write Lily a love letter?

The class started brewing their potion of the day. Slughorn passed by every student to check their work when he reached Severus,

"Brilliant my boy, you're doing great."

Severus stared at Slughorn. He never complimented him despite having all his potions perfect and passable. Heck, he wasn't even ever invited to the Slug party so why is he doing it now?

"So, how are you doing? Still having those nightmares?"

"Not anymore professor."

Slughorn nodded, he seems to be relieved. 

"Writing those letters, are you? It helps with your outlook and positive thinking. To stray those bad memories away."

Slughorn was giving him a bit of attention. Severus wasn't used to that. He wanted to ask about his pen pal but before he could speak, Slughorn moved to the next student. Severus sighed, he'll just have to find out himself and if what his pen pal said was true, it might help if he opens up a bit. James was extra clumsy. He put the wrong ingredient for the third time. Remus knew James was not that good with Potions but he wasn't that terrible. He started to get suspicious of James. 

"All successfully brewed potions please put them in appropriate vials and submit them to me. Class dismissed."

Slughorn anoounced, James hurriedly clean his workstation and placed his books in his bag. He was about to leave when Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you that excited to leave class?"

Sirius looped his arm to James' shoulders.

"Kind of, look Padfoot I didn't get enough sleep last night so it'll be really great if I could get some extra sleep, We have Quidditch practice later."

James excused himself. Sirius let him go and instead walked to Peter.

"Alright Wormtail, Moony, let's go have some sunshine in our skins."

Peter walked together with Sirius while Remus looked at James, he was definitely suspicious.

James ran to his dorm and impatiently gave the password to the fat lady. He wants to know more about his pen pal. As he opened his room he threw his things on his bedside and sat on his bed, he opened the parchment.

_S: He's not really that great of a dad._

James frowned. So his pen pal wrote back so does that mean he/she has no classes? Or did he simply leave class early?

**J: What do you mean great of a dad? Does he hurt you?**

Severus paused, was he going to tell this person? This was the closes anyone would be to him than anyone he met.

**J: Please, I want to help.**

James' heart started beating fast. Could it be that his pen pal was abused?! How could anyone do that to a child?!

_S: he did._

It was the only thing Severus could muster to answer. These things were sensitive topics for him, he felt uncomfortable talking about it. James was mortified, why would anyone do that?! The person he was writing to seems to be a good person, he/she didn't deserve that.

**J: But why?! How about your mom?!**

Severus sniffed. He missed his mother. The only one who truly cared for him. But if he revealed that his mother died then it'll be so easy to track him down.

_S: She passed away a long time ago._

He decided that was better. He couldn't lie that his mother was away, it might turn out that she was neglecting him when she was the only one who loved him fiercely.

**J: I'm sorry to hear that. But why does your dad hurt you?! Is he mad at you?**   
_S: I guess he thinks my mere existence is a mistake._

James clutched his chest. His parents always make sure he was loved, so he can't understand why any parent would think their child was a mistake. James started to feel anger boiling in him, he/she didn't deserve that.

**J: You don't deserve that?! No one deserves to be treated like that?! My parents loved me fiercely and you should have that too!**   
_S: I guess that's how the cards were played. And I don't think everyone got it fair._

James wanted to hug this person. He could feel the sadness sipping in the parchment if he knew better, the other person was already crying. Severus looked away, he missed his mom. He wiped the tears in his face. He was at the library, it was weird if anyone saw him crying there so he decided to go to his dorm room. James wanted to do something. He was brave, heck he's a Gryffindor! He was born to protect and he couldn't fathom why this was allowed to happen. He started thinking if his pen pal had friends?! Did his friends knew of this?! Maybe not, because if they did then they would have done something about it because he will, he just met this person and he knows he would do anything, the same way he felt for Remus. This person is his friend and no one dared to touch James Potter's friends.

**J: Look, I know we both don't want to reveal our identities but knowing this, I can't just pretend that I don't care because I do! So I'm going to take this role seriously. I'm going to make you think of positive things!**

James waited patiently for a reply. Suddenly the door to their room opened and Remus came in. 

"Padfoot and Wormtail sent me to pick you up for lunch."

Remus sat in Sirius' bed, it was adjacent to that of James. 

"What is that?"

Remus pointed to the parchment. James hid it below his legs.

"Nothing."

Remus shrugged.

"Come on then, you don't want those two getting impatient."

"Okay, you go ahead."

James motioned to follow but he stared longer to his bed where the parchment lay. He clenched his fist. He was serious about what he said. He definitely will make sure to help the other person as much as he can.

Severus stared at the parchment, he didn't notice the tears streaming from his face. No one ever cared for him passionately that way, for the first time he wanted to have a friend, he wanted this person to be his friend. He was called a lot of negative things by the people around him so it meant so much knowing someone cared somehow. He clutched his chest, would this person treat him the same way if he found out who he was? will he be treated the same way? If it was him, he'd do anything to keep this longer than possible, it was wonderful to know he had a friend, someone who actually cared. 

**J: Hey! Eat up! food will do you good, I'll try to write back later.**

Severus smiled.

_S: Thank you Scarf_

°°°°°°°°°

James sat down the bench, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was relentless as ever with the upcoming matches, they needed to get their head on the game. He had no break that afternoon. He had no time to write back to his mystery person so he promise himself he would redeem himself tomorrow. But he'll try to have a quick conversation later.

"Black I need to talk to you for awhile."

Their Quidditch Captain called Sirius.

"I'll go ahead Padfoot!"

Sirius groaned and the captain started talking to him. James felt a twinge of guilt but he'll make up to his friend later. He had his priority. He ran straight to his dorm room. He opened the door and saw no one there.

_Where's Moony and Wormtail?_

James looked around, the common room still had a lot of people so he figured maybe he's friends were there. He pulled out his parchment and started writing.

**J: Sorry I couldn't reply the rest of the day, sorta busy with stuff.**

James waited for his reply, he's back was to the door so he didn't notice Remus enter, The werewolf look from behind what James was looking at. He was curious what his friend was up to since yesterday. He saw the parchment which has some burnt sides and silver sparkles. Suddenly, words appear in the parchment below what James' wrote.

_S: Its okay, I was also busy._

"A two-way parchment?"

James was startled, He didn't knew his friend was there. 

"Moony! What the hell?!"

Remus snorted, and James quickly hid the parchment.

"You'd been busy with that since yesterday Prongs, are you talking to Lily?"

"Yes or No, I have no idea Moony, please don't tell anyone!"

"Well, explain yourself then."

Remus sat beside James. James heaved a sigh, It was going to be a long night for him.

Severus waited for a reply and thought that maybe his mystery person was busy or fell asleep. He decided to bid him goodnight and prepared for bed.

_S: Goodnight Scarf, write to you tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN!! Inserting all those tags are hard work but nevermind. EY! here I am guys, so firstly, thank you so much for all those who commented, gave kudos and simply read, sending my gratitude and good vibes to you all. Secondly, I'll be updating everyday or every other day so you guys won't wait too long (for those who wish to stay and read this through and also thank you in advance and I hope I won't disappoint). Feel free to comment, I love hearing from you guys. :)


	3. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is in on the secret and James steps up his game.
> 
> (Yes, I know I'll work on it.)

"You have to give it back to Professor Slughorn James."

James flinched, Remus kept on bugging him about the parchment. He told Remus last night everything, about the exchange and the situation his mystery person has. But the fact that Remus is not using his nickname means he's serious about it.

"Look Moony, Slughorn is an idiot. I don't think he'll take Quill's predicament seriously and besides I can't turn away from someone who needs my help."

"Even if this person is a Slytherin?"

"You're not sure of that Moony, I kinda feel Quill is a Ravenclaw, What if the parchment was given to him because he/she is part of the Slug party?"

Remus sighed, James' had a point. They ask Peter to pick up Sirius, The captain made him stay to discuss some new tactics and he slept in late. 

"I got Padfoot!"

Peter announced sitting in the table and quickly fill his plate. Sirius rested his head on Remus shoulder's, he was tired. It was a weekend so they had all the time to waste.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Peter enthusiastically said while eating his sausages. 

"Moony and I are going to finish homework, you can get Sirius back to bed."

James said winking at Remus. Remus sighed, he knew what James was planning.

"You Prongs?! Homework?!"

Peter swallowed hard. James rarely suggested to do homework, he somehow always leave it for the last minute.

"Look Wormtail, I have a match next week so if I don't do these now, I won't be able to do it. Besides, I don't fancy a detention with McGonogall anytime soon."

Remus smiled, that was the best excuse James can pull off, he really was serious with this mystery person. 

"Okay then, I'll leave Padfoot to the dorm, I'll go hang out for a bit in the Owlery, Mom told me last time she'd be sending me something. So where will I lo-"

James was laying Sirius head down in the table and took Remus to head somewhere.

"Bye Wormtail!"

Peter looked at them suspiciously.

°°°°°°°°

Severus woke up. He had a nightmare last night. Not as severe as the last time but just as frightening. He sighed. He looked around and saw all his dorm mates gone. It was a weekend so he thought all of them will make the most of it. He didn't want to leave his bed for awhile. He grabbed his parchment and smiled,

**J: Dear Quill, Today is going to be a good day and you know why? Because today you're you and that's enough.**  
_S: Good morning Scarf, Thank you._

Severus laid his back to the headboard. He felt his heart swell with emotions, He was never enough for anyone, he always lack something and always settled for less.

**J: and also, you mean a lot, maybe less than a lot but always more than none.**

The raven haired boy chuckled.

_S: You don't have to write a whole inspirational book Scarf, I'm alright and thank you for being a friend._

_Shit!_

James bit his lip. He was indeed quoting an inspirational book and he was almost sure Quill is a Ravenclaw. He and Remus went to the library despite his protest to be seen but since its the only place where having a parchment and some books that will help is acceptable, he really had no choice.

"Look Prongs, you're trying too hard. Having a friend is enough. You don't have to force it."

Remus offered his advice, he was doing his homework but he was also curious with James. He supported the idea eventually because he knew what it felt to be in so much inner pressure and no one to open up to. His friends became his emotional support so he knew that whoever James was writing to needed a friend like his. James tried to change the topic.

**J: You don't have too many friends do you?**  
_S: No, not much._  
**J: Why don't you try making more? you might find the right sort and make you feel more at ease. I have a few friends and I'm grateful for each of them.**  
_S: I guess I'm never enough for anyone._  
**J: You're enough for me!**  
_S: I'm not so sure you'll say the same thing if we meet._  
**J: Why are you like that? I have more than enough reasons to want you and you don't have to convince me. Because this right here, what we have going is good. Right?**  
_S: Right, Thank you._  
**J: You keep thanking me, its the least I can do.**  
_S: Believe me, Its the most people have done for me._

James felt himself sag down. How can anyone so gentle be devoid of affection. He wanted nothing but to hug this person right at that moment. He wanted to do something, anything to soothe Quill his pain.

**J: You're dad, no that pathetic excuse of a human, since when did he hurt you? and your mom? what did she do?**  
_S: I'm not sure, I don't remember a moment he didn't hurt me. My mom was the only reason I get away with little scratches. She had it harder than me._

Severus seem to be so open to this person. Before, he was so reluctant to share any of this to anyone but now, it seems as though he wants to tell Scarf everything. James gulped, he dropped his quill and Remus looked at him.

"Prongs?" 

"The abuse started as a toddler, Moony"

Remus stared at James. Even he can't believe that to be true, how could anyone do that to their own child? When he's parents found out about his condition, they were scared but he never felt in one moment their love for him diminished. It was an inexcusable behavior for a father.

_S: Scarf?_  
**J: How could anyone do that? I swear I'd choke that guy myself!**  
_S: Look, I don't want to fix what I'd rather forget Scarf, besides I'm fine now_  
**J: You can't be?! How could anyone be?!**  
_S: Like I told you, that's how the cards are played. Its not like I can run away from it._  
**J: YOU CAN!**

_Great! Must be a Gryffindor_

Severus sighed, as much as he adores Scarf's concerns, he had no choice in the matter.

_S: and who would I ran to?_  
**J: Ran to me**

Severus blushed at that. He gulped, that was weird? what did he just feel. James paused, he felt his cheeks flush. It came out in the spur of the moment but he felt like he meant it, he did mean it. He smiled a little proudly. He meant it.

_S: Its not that easy._  
**J: It doesn't have to be. We can clean the slate and start over?**  
_S: I don't know if I can_  
**J: Just silence the noises in your head. I can't compete with all that.**

A tear fell down Severus cheek, he was so grateful to his mystery person. He suddenly felt like he belong somewhere.

_S: I'll try_

Without warning, Avery went inside their dorm.

"Oh, there you are. Madam Pomfrey was looking for you. She was worried, she thought you might be doing something to yourself."

Severus got up in bed.

"Where is she now?"

"Infirmary, she and Professor Slughorn had a row. We were told by the prefects that if ever we saw you to tell you to go straight ahead to the Head Master's Office."

Avery went to his bed and laid back. He was about to sleep. Severus decided to change into some decent clothes and go straight ahead to the Head Master's Office. But before that, he wrote back to Scarf.

**J: You still there?**  
_S: Yup, but I got to go somewhere, I'll write to you later._  
**J: I'll look forward to that.**

°°°°°°°°  
"I want to do something for Quill Moony"

James proclaimed. Remus looked up, knowing James, he'll never let the idea go until he did what he wanted to do.

"Prongs, the only communication you guys have is a parchment so how will you do something? Draw?"

"Good idea Moony, but what?!"

Remus meant it as a joke but clearly James was serious about it he lost the sarcasm. 

"Look, you're not a talented artist Prongs, as much as you believe you are. You have to figure out something else."

"So I can't draw something, why not a poem?"

Remus sighed, it was useless. He urged James to go and find a book that will help him make a poem. He suddenly stood up and energetically went to the shelves.

A few minutes later, Remus felt a hand loop in his shoulders, he turned around and saw Sirius.

"What's this?"

Sirius held James' parchment. Remus snatched it away.

"Padfoot you're not suppose to take things that are not yours."

"It's in your table, that means its either yours or James. In which case, its mine because we're friends."

James searched in the Literature Section of the library. He can't find anything that will help him. Lily turned to same corner as James, she was surprised to see him.

"Would you look at that Potter, of all the people I'll see in the library in a fine weekend."

"Well hello there Evans, how beautiful to grace me with your fine presence."

Lily huffed. She proceeded to look around for an interesting read. She glanced at what James was looking at.

_Language of Flowers_

Lily blushed, that was unexpected. James suddenly put it back.

"Why'd you put it back?"

"I was looking for anything about poetry, this has none, just flowers."

"Well just so you know, flowers are better than poetry."

"Well explain your case Evans."

"Look, poetry are all words while flowers are not just for display, they usually mean something. For example, the flower Lily meant _purity_ "

James regarded her for a minute then an idea struck to him.

°°°°°°°°

Severus went straight to the Headmaster's Office, when the stone gargoyle opened for him, he quickly heard his Head of House talking.

"Look Poppy, I care for my students deeply. I asked Mr. Snape if he was alright and he said he was!"

"You think its just that simple. He just lost his mother and his father is no use. The man wouldn't even spare a moment for his son!"

The mediwitch retorted. Professor McGonogall looked and saw Severus down the stairs and urged him to come up.

"Severus, my boy, how are you feeling?"

Dumbledore turned to him. Severus glanced away, the Headmaster has always been a peculiar character. He was slightly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Snape, the parchment I gave you? Are you still writing?"

Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes"

"And?"

The mediwitch urged him while Slughorn looked at him at ease.

"I, uhmm"

Severus wasn't sure if he needed to share that he was writing to an anonymous person.

"He clearly is still traumatized! Horace! All I wanted was you would write back to the child to assure him and make him at ease!"

_So it was suppose to be Professor Slughorn, so who am I writing to?_

Slughorn looked at the mediwitch, he seems to consider himself and looked at Severus.

"Look I'm sorry, my boy, I lost the parchment. I was suppose to write to you back but I lost it after the detention of Mr. P-"

"Enough Horace! You should be ashamed of yourself."

The Headmaster place his hand in the mediwitch shoulder to calm her down. He dismissed the two and turned to Severus.

"Are you sure you're alright my boy?"

"Yes Professor."

"Its alright to feel vulnerable, Severus, its okay to seek for help. It seems that you're nightmare has stopped. Have you found a solution?"

Severus fidgets for awhile, he was considering his options on telling the Head Master or not. They exchange looks.

"Let me rephrase that my boy, have you found someone?"

Professor McGonogall regarded the two, she decided to leave as it seems that the child wanted a little more privacy with the Headmaster. Severus gulped, did he know? how could he? is the Headmaster Scarf? Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll let you off my boy, it seems that you found yourself some solace."

He winked. Severus looked at him weird. He left the office feeling slightly uncomfortable. It would be absolutely weird if his pen pal was the Headmaster considering what he felt a few minutes ago.

°°°°°°°°°

James, Remus and Sirius went near the Black lake.

"Really Prongs? You're having some mysterious correspondence. You're lovesick, really."

"Shut it Padfoot, and if you know better, You'll support me on this one."

"But isn't this look like you're cheating Ms. Evans?"

"You're not even sure if the other person is a girl, Padfoot."

Remus added. Sirius shifted slightly and said.

"Well if is a guy, Will it bother you?"

He looked at James but seems to be more focused on Remus' response.

"Honestly, I don't care. This person needs me more than anything and I meant what I said."

_Ran to me_

James flushed while remembering that certain exchange. Sirius faked a cough.

"Instead of getting grumpy shouldn't you thank me? I proposed this idea. You get to know who it is and also give something. Genius!"

Sirius proudly exclaimed. James shrugged his shoulders, he was right, Sirius did propose the idea but he was too excited and nervous to find out who Quill is, he simply couldn't care less.

"What did you say Prongs? How long are we going to wait?"

"I didn't say any specific time, I just said to go to the Black lake and pick up the first conspicuous thing seen under the big tree."

Sirius laughed.

"You're joking! What if this mystery person finds a bark conspicuous?!"

"Only someone as daft as you Padfoot would find a bark conspicuous, besides I have a feeling Quill's a Ravenclaw. Aren't they suppose to be smart? Also, I did transfigure the parchment well. "

°°°°°°°

Severus ran as fast as he can near the Black lake. After the meeting with the Headmaster he went back to his room and saw Scarf's words.

**J: I have something I want to give you. Please come to the Black lake and get anything conspicuous under the Big tree. And you're a smart person. I'm sure you can pull off a trick to get it without me noticing.**

The raven haired boy found it as a challenge, this can be their little game of hide and seek. Besides he had a plan. He got his potion textbook and decided to read under the big tree. He and Lily use to sit in that tree so it won't be so suspicious. He smiled to himself, Scarf was smart, there were a lot of people enjoying their time near the Black lake. He wouldn't know exactly who was anticipating anyone under the big tree.

The three Marauders were all pretending to play pranks, half-hearted pranks on passerby. James scans near the vicinity but no one seem to be that interested, Their were a group of Hufflepuff who stopped by but didn't really look down to find anything conspicuous so he thought that was jus a coincidence until suddenly a Ravenclaw girl went by, she was reading a book and stopped in front of the tree. James held his breath, could she be Quill? Remus noticed James, so did Sirius and both of them stared at the girl with anticipation until suddenly the girl started writing down on her book, it seems as if she was simply thinking and paused for awhile. The three let out a sigh, James turned back.

"Hey there Snivellus!!"

Sirius shouted. Severus flinched, if its not for Scarf he wouldn't even dare to be a kilometer close to the Marauders. They were nothing but trouble. James looked at Severus, he had been waiting for more than 2 hours now and he was getting impatient and he wanted to take out his frustration for awhile, he was starting to think Quill wouldn't show.

"Get out of here Snivellus, you have no business here."

"Hogwarts isn't yours Potter!"

Severus retorted, He won't let James ruin this for him. Quickly, he glanced the area and saw something yellow, it was definitely conspicuous as there were no flowers growing in the area, he grabbed it until,

"Levicorpus!"

James pointed his wand at Severus. The Raven haired boy was lifted into the air upside down. Remus looked at what his friends were doing and noticed Severus grab something.

"Not so brave now Snivellus! Why don't you go somewhere else and play with your dark magic!"

James was blinded by his hate, he didn't want anyone who like Dark Arts, especially Severus who was friends with Lily, he thinks he would corrupt her. Severus struggled to be released, he had dropped his wand but he was holding on to the flower he picked up, blood started to fill his head.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!!"

Professor McGonogall shouted upon seeing a crowd of students. James immediately dropped Severus, Sirius quickly grabbed his friends and ran. 

"I was waiting for someone!"

James tried to get away from Sirius' hold. The Deputy Headmistress rushed to Severus aid and helped him stand. Severus grabbed his wand and ran away from the scene as fast as he can.

°°°°°°°

James, Sirius and Remus ran as fast as they can, Remus ran into a disuse classroom and urged the two to hide quickly to rest.

"SHIT! because of stupid Snivellus we can't see Quill!"

"If you didn't cause a scene Prongs it wouldn't end this way."

Remus has his guesses after that exchange but he didn't had too much proof so he wouldn't voice out his opinions.

"Wooh! I missed running like that,like were first years all over again."

Sirius was painting. Remus suddenly noticed the room they are in was so dusty and old. The walls were full of cobwebs and there were a lot of broken chairs and tables. But he noticed something covered by a worn out cloth. He decided to pull the cloth and a mirror was revealed. He thought it was an ordinary mirror until he saw something inscribed in it

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyot on wohsi_

Remus contemplated a moment, he look at the mirror. Sirius noticed Remus and went to him.

"What are you looking at Moony? It's just a mirror."

Remus looked closely. His reflection was different, he had no scars and his friends were behind him, including Peter so he knew this wasn't an ordinary mirror. 

"No look closely Padfoot."

The werewolf positioned his friend exactly infront of the mirror.

"What are you talking about? I just see you and me."

Remus looked at Sirius. He looked at his reflection but it presented the same thing he saw a second later.

"GUYS! The coast is clear!"

James notified his friends and they all left.

°°°°°°°

Severus ran, tears was falling in his face and he had pushed a lot of students on his way but he didn't care. He was happy for once but stupid Potter had to ruin it all. He ran to his room, Avery and Mulciber was there together with Lucius Malfoy. He stared at them, he was trembling.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!!"

The three scrambled to leave the room. Lucius looked back.

"Seve-"

Severus slammed the door to his face. He turned his back and slide down to sit. He was crying and clutched tightly. When he calmed down a little, he opened his hand.

"Daffodil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Still here? Good. Now we shall escalate things. By the way, this chapter is loosely based on "Only Us" by Ben Platt and Laura Dreyfuss. If you guys have time, please listen to the song or even the whole album of Dear Evan Hansen. Its such a great musical and really tug your heartstrings, so relatable as well. As always, feel free to comment, give kudos and read. Also I left a hint on how many chapters this story will be. (Let your inner Sherlock out haha.) Bye and have a good day ahead :)


	4. Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are hard to accept.
> 
> (I tried my best, okay?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mirror's inscription is "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". I added an "o" in the last chapter.

Severus stared at the Daffodil. He was panting hard after running non-stop and his eyes were puffy and full of tears. He was trying to calm himself and remembered the Calming Draughts given to him by Madam Pomfrey. He rummaged his stuff and when he found it, drank it in one go. He felt relatively better but the tears still keep sliding down his cheeks. He looked at the Daffodil, suddenly, it transfigured itself to a ripped off parchment with something written in it.

"Language of Flowers, Literature Section, page 394"

He threw the parchment. He didn't want to think, or feel or be there in that moment. He didn't want to remember the realization that struck him after the incident with Potter.

_I was waiting for someone!_

He sat down on his bed, James' last words echoed in his head. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to put two and two together. He wish his mind was just making up things. Its possible, he firmly told himself. He was recovering from being held upside down, its possible he was making up things.

_Look I'm sorry, my boy, I lost the parchment. I was suppose to write to you back but I lost it after the detention of Mr. P-_

He looked at the ripped off parchment, why did he suddenly remember Slughorn's words in the Headmaster's office? He kept pushing it at the back of his mind. He laid down on his bed, maybe if he sleep it off it'll turn out to be a nightmare, and besides, there are alot of students with "P" as their family name.

_Prewett, Parkinson, Potter . . ._

He threw his pillow forcefully. He started panting again, he covered his face with his hands. Information suddenly drowning him, things he find insignificant started to dawn on him.

_The correspondence started after the incident with Black and Potter blowing up my potion, Slughorn told them their detention will be that afternoon, a few hours after Scarf and I started writing to each other._

He thought. He was trembling.

_But Scarf had History of Magic during our free period! Wait . . . Gryffindors and Hufflepuff have History of Magic that time. . ._

No, he refuse to believe it. He might just be confusing himself. There's no way Scarf and Potter was one and the same.

_Ran to me_

He look at the ripped off parchment again.

_There's no way._

°°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonogall was walking in the halls.

"Honestly, Horace needs to be more responsible with this kinds of things!"

The mediwitch proclaimed, she was fuming. McGonogall nodded and stared at students running making them stop abruptly and started walking.

"That child is handful I know, he is in my Transfiguration class, he does relatively well but I don't see him cooperate, he rather work alone. Only Ms. Evans seem to approach the boy."

"Well why don't you ask for her help?"

"I'll see what I can do Poppy."

The animagus bid her friend farewell and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She stops once in awhile to warn rowdy students on her way. She noticed Peter walking alone.

"I hope your friends are not up to some new mischief Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black has lost a considerable amount of points for our house and if we're aiming to win the House Cup then they should keep their selves in check. Honestly, will they ever grow up. I wish they can follow Mr. Lupin's example and k-"

McGonogall paused. Peter did turn to her but he was not in his usual self. His head was down and seem to be quite lonely.

"I-I'll let them know Professor."

Peter was half listening. His friends seem to be busy with something he didn't know. When he told James and Remus he would be in the Owlery, they didn't even respond where he'll find them. After getting his package from his mother which mostly contained sweets and a new coat, he decided to head back to the dorm to share it and found Sirius already gone. He decided to wait but they never came back so he went out for fresh air.

McGonogall decided the boy may not be in the mood so she left it at that. A few minutes later, some Slytherin students approached Peter.

"Not so brave now without your friends Pettigrew? No one can save you now."

The boys snickered, Regulus, Sirius brother was at the back. He didn't join the teasing but he was with them nonetheless. Lucius Malfoy smirked, he stood closer to Peter.

"Tell your friends to stop acting so high and mighty. My betrothed and his brother knows where their loyalty lies and its high time he man up and decide."

"Leave him alone."

Lily said. She was with Marlene McKinnon. They had their wands out. Lucius passed by Peter, the Slytherin boys followed pushing Peter. Regulus just stared at him and left.

"Are you alright?"

Marlene offered a hand to Peter. He stood up on his own. He cowered in fear, he knew what those boys said were true. He was nothing without his friends, he always made sure to stick to people who could protect him.

"I swear one of this days I'll punch that guy in his perfect teeth."

Lily cracked her knuckles and Marlene chuckled. All three of them headed back to their dormitories. 

°°°°°°°

James was kicking the sofa in the common room.

"You do realize that what you are doing is useless Prongs."

Sirius told James, he was playing with a remembrall. Remus was reading a book but was observing James in the corner of his eye. He shifted slightly. There were two things that he was trying to figure out. What is the mirror the three of them encountered and How to prove if Quill really is who he thinks Quill is.

"Stupid Snivellus! I could have found out who Quill was! and we even had a great plan!"

"Relax Prongs, its not like its the only opportunity you will get. Consider this a failed attempt and we'll try again. Honestly, you're acting like a love sick bastard."

James stared at Sirius for awhile. He plopped at the sofa. Remus cleared his throat, he didn't want to entertain the idea but almost everything falls into place. Slughorn was the Head of House of Slytherin so it makes sense that the issues of his students be addressed to him, James stole the parchment in his office so there's that. He could find out more about Severus from Lily. The information he had was Quill's mother died a long time ago and his father wasn't an ideal dad. He made a mental note to try to talk to Lily privately. Now, he had to deal with a more pressing issue, if he was right, he needed a way to lessen the severity when James found out who Quill is. 

"Prongs, don't you think you already met Quill?"

"What do you mean?"

James looked at him weird. Remus prepared himself.

"What if Quill is S-"

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened. Lily, Marlene and Peter stepped down to the portrait.

"Haven't seen you all day Wormtail"

Sirius gestured Peter to sit beside him. Peter regarded him for a minute and decided to sit beside Remus.

"Well I didn't know where you guys were."

Peter's head was down, he was rather shy. He didn't want to tell them what just occurred. But Lily had other things in mind and folded her arms in her chest.

"That Malfoy git and his stupid gang taunted Pettigrew."

The Marauders looked up at her. Marlene decided to leave this one to Lily and she headed to the Girl's dorm. Sirius stood up and step closer to Peter.

"What did they do Wormtail? What did they do?!"

Peter stared down Sirius shoes, he couldn't tell him what he saw and what Lucius told him. It won't end well.

"Peter."

Sirius gripped the remembrall hard. Peter gulped, he was definitely scared now. Remus stood up.

"Padfoot, you're scaring h-"

"Peter I won't ask again! What did they do!"

Peter looked up at Sirius and started stuttering.

"T-they pushed me and and, Malfoy told me t-to tell you . . ."

"Tell me what Wormtail?!"

"That N-Narcissa and Regulus have picked sides and and that y-you should man up and pick y-yours."

Peter shielded his face, he was scared what Sirius would do. Sirius threw the remembrall at the wall shattering it to pieces. James who was in deep thought was pulled back to reality. Lily gasped, she didn't know Malfoy said something like that to Peter. They all knew that Sirius' brother, Regulus, was a sensitive topic to the disowned Black. No one dared to venture that topic. Everyone in the common room was looking at Sirius. 

"I'm going back to bed."

Sirius went straight to the Boy's dorm. James was about to follow but Remus grabbed his shoulder.

"Give him time Prongs"

James looked at Remus and sat back. There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence until Lily point her wand to the remembrall Sirius just shattered.

"Reparo"

Everyone slowly resumed to their usual activities. James slouched in the sofa, things were getting out of hand. He didn't meet Quill and now Sirius isn't in a good mood. Remus looked at James for awhile and sighed.

"I'll be at the library if you guys need me."

Peter followed Remus with his gaze, he looked at James who seem to be in a foul mood. He didn't know what to do so he too took off with Remus, it was the safer option. They both climbed out of the portrait. Lily looked at James and decided to seat beside him. The guy was a prick most of the time but he had his good qualities. It was sort of a risk as any conversation with James always end up with her wanting to rip his hair off, he was a pompous arse. But she was Lily Evans, she was less of a Gryffindor if she didn't take this risk.

"You'll burn a hole in the wall if you keep staring at it."

James looked at Lily, she offered a small smile, he blushed, he always thought she was beautiful. 

"What's wrong?"

She continued. James shifted slightly, will he tell her about Quill? But James likes her right? Isn't it like cheating?

"Uhmm, I don't know Evans, its kinda like a guy thing."

"If its anything to do with what's between your legs then fine, at least I tried but if it's not, try me."

She was as confident as James regarded her.

"Look Evans, I appreciate your intention but I don't know, don't you have anything else to do?"

Lily regarded James for a minute. This was a new side to James. He didn't try to screw around, or force her attention. Right now, she decided. She like the James right now. If only he was always like this.

"I have all the time to waste Potter. Besides, I'm scared your brains will blow out with all that thinking you're doing."

She chuckled, James smiled and ran his hand in his messy hair. He might give this a try.

"Okay, first off, don't think I'm cheating on you because I didn't really know it'll end up like this."

"Potter must you really ruin it!"

Lily stood up, she was about to leave when James held her wrist.

"I'm not, Evans please hear me out!"

Lily stared at him and she decided to give him a second chance. She sat down.

"I'm listening."

"Okay"

James straighten his trousers. He didn't know how much he should share but he didn't have to tell her everything right?

"Look, I have this uhmm pen pal and its kinda a mystery person."

The animagus looked at the witch, he was searching for signs that she was going to laugh but she held a straight face.

"And, I wanted to meet this person but I got screwed up. Look, I'm not good at conveying emotions so bare with me here. I feel like I want to be fiercely protective towards this person. I feel a different sense of happiness whenever I write back and the curves in writing, I kinda find it cute, and also the pauses? its like its a whole new conversation, Pretty witty too. I uhmm I don't know I can't label what I feel."

"James Potter! You're in LOVE!"

Lily lit up, she found no greater joy than to find out that someone completely clueless is in love. It was just like the novels she and her sister Petunia read during summer holidays.

"WHAT?! I'm suppose to be in love with you?! and besides, it was just a few days."

Lily smacked his arm.

"Look Potter, that's not how it works! Love is not measured by time. Whatever you think you feel for me is not love, sure you like me but I don't think you'd consider me if I didn't have my features."

"What?! Of course not! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, red hair with freckles and beautiful eyes."

"See! Nothing about my qualities."

"You're brave! confident and pure."

"Marlene is brave, confident and pure! Professor McGonogall is also brave, confident and pure, basically every girl in Gryffindor is brave, confident and pure!"

James looked at her for a minute. She had a point. But-

"Wait, you're messing my head! You're just saying that because you don't want me yet."

"Believe me Potter, I'm helping you out in here. You said you can't label what you feel, love isn't something you can explain as easy as what a broom is for. It's in the little things!"

"I don't know Evans. I'm still pretty convinced I'm in love with you."

Lily pouts. Boys, they're always lacking in the emotional department.

"Whatever Potter, you'll thank me one day. Until you realize that you'd been struck by a love bug, remember that I'm always available to hear your thanks."

James looked around him and rubbed around his body as if he's trying to shake something off.

"What do you mean love bug?!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wizards . . . "

°°°°°°°

Remus and Peter was walking towards the library. Peter was talking about the letter his mother sent him and the sweets with it. Remus was half listening. He was more concerned how he will narrow his search to find what that mirror was. The only thing he had was the inscription and nothing else, he hardly think the location was important in his search. Both of the boys passed by the caretaker who was placing a new portrait in the wall. Remus overheard the conversation between portraits.

"Finally, Off to a new view! Hello there neighbor."

The portrait with a knight riding a horse greeted another portrait that was filled with ladies sitting in a lounge. 

"Well hello there Chivalrous Knight, and where have you been all this time?"

One of the ladies in the portrait winked at the knight and all of the ladies had muffled giggles.

"My fair lady, my past post was a very old classroom, dusty and full of cobwebs. Honestly, the only thing redeeming in that room is the mirror of Erised."

Remus walk to a halt. 

_Mirror of Erised?_

Remus looked back at the portraits, he tried to remember if they passed by this particular portrait. He can't remember anything, they were focused on running as fast as they can wherever they could hide. But he thought, that was a start. Besides, the description the Knight described was similar to the classroom they found the mirror in. Remus walked with more energy to his steps. Now he had a lead.

°°°°°°°

Severus was lying limp in his bed. He didn't bother with lunch and he thought he'd skip dinner too. He tire himself from crying and his eyes were all puffy. He willed his mind to be empty, he felt lifeless and even thought, that was better. If that was the case, he didn't have to feel. He didn't have to deal with all those raging emotions. He wasn't 100% sure Scarf was James but he can't turn away from the evidences presented to him. He rolled to his side, he forced a laugh. What was he thinking? he remembered he once had a thought he'd do anything to make this last.

This.

What was this? He willed him self to sit. 

_Ran to me, You got to be kidding._

He looked at the ripped off parchment. He took it and went back to his bed and reached for the two way parchment.

**J: Have you read the book?  
** **J: Its what I wish for you and what I'll make sure you have.**  
**J: Hey? did you go?**  
**J: Did you went to the Black lake?**  
**J: I hope you don't think bark is a conspicuous thing.**  
**J: I made sure I transfigured it well though!**  
**J: I also wrote the note a lot of times, somehow I feel inferior with the way you write. Its really elegant and its the best I got.**  
**J: Look, if you didn't go its fine. I wasn't able to see you, some git made sure of that.**  
**J: Or maybe you're just good at your tactic.**  
**J: Hey eat up okay? also you might be busy with homework and stuff so take it easy there. Write back as soon as you can.**  
**J: I kinda miss you.**  
**J: Don't read too much on the implication.**  
**J: Damn it a friend of mine messed my head really hard.**  
**J: Quill?**  
**J: I'm fine with one word replies.**  
**J: I'm starting to think I'm bothering you.**  
**J: Are you with friends? Well that's good but hey, don't forget about me yeah?**  
**J: I'm truly convinced I'm bothering you.**  
**J: IF I FOUND OUT YOU DIDN'T EAT, I SWEAR?!**  
**J: OR SLEPT THE WHOLE DAY!**  
**J: I actually don't know how I'll do that but still, eat up okay?**  
**J: Also, keep up the positive thoughts. You're enough, remember that.**  
**J: I miss you**

Tears started falling in the parchment. Honestly, Severus was weirded out how much tears he can produce in a day. His chest started getting heavier again.

_I miss you_

The raven haired boy stood up and went in front of the mirror. He looked at himself. Greasy hair, lanky stature, very thin and large eye bugs. He was so pale and his eyes were devoid of emotion. Honestly, he hated what he saw. He leaned his head softly towards the mirror. He looked at his toes. Pale and thin. He sniffed, If he couldn't look at himself, who else would? He punched the mirror lightly. 

What made him think he could be part of something? What made him think he deserve anything? Heck, his father can't even look him in the eye and his mother didn't even have the audacity to stay long enough to fix her mistake.

Him.

He punched the mirror a little bit harder. Lily was the only thing good in his life and even that he managed to screw that up. If Lily who chose to stay was someone he couldn't keep, what made him think he could keep Scarf? Keep someone who thought there was good in him. Keep someone who wanted him for who he was, for everything in him that was wrong or right, where he didn't need to be anyone else but him. To have someone who was just there because that's all they ever had to do, be there.He thought he could contain it all, just him and Scarf in their own little bubble. Away from the world, away from the reality of who he was. He thought he can start over, assume he was something else other than his broken parts. He believe that finally its his chance to be happy. And he swore he couldn't let that go, he couldn't give it up, he thought that if he believe hard enough it can be real. But its not.

And it never will.

He punched the wall hard. Shattered glass fell at his feet. His knuckles were bleeding. Tears and blood mixed altogether at the floor. He knelt down. He took a shard of glass. His palms bleed but he was too numb to notice. He took the shard in between his hands and pressed the sharp end in his chest lightly. His hands were trembling and he was panting hard, he tried to press it further, his whole body was shaking. 

_You're enough for me  
I have more than enough reasons to want you and you don't have to convince me. Because this right here, what we have going is good. Right?_

Severus dropped the shard. He tried to calm his breathing. He cast a simple healing spell and reparo to the glass. He changed to decent clothes, took the ripped off parchment and left for the library. 

°°°°°°°

It was the 17th book Remus read. Not a single information about the Mirror of Erised. He had Peter slip them some food for dinner. He was too engrossed in finding out about the mirror he refuse to leave the library. He didn't encourage the idea to give up. Soon enough he had Lily, Marlene and few more Gryffindors share the table in the library. He glanced at Lily from time to time to try to isolate themselves and ask about Severus. He was trying to hit two birds with one stone. Peter looked around to see if the librarian was around and he sneak a bite to the sandwich he smuggled in the library. A loud thunder was heard, and a few seconds later, rain started to pour. Unnecessary noise was heard outside, probably some students who was seeking for shelter. Remus buried his head in his palms and stared at the window. Weirdly enough, he found the rain to be soothing.

"I'll go look for another interesting read before heading back."

Lily stood up and went to the Literature section. Remus' gaze followed Lily, he was too comfortable to even consider it an opportunity to talk to her in private. He was shook from his reverie when Peter squealed and took whatever he could reach out and cover his face. Remus look at him and looked around. He saw some Slytherin students pass by, though there was no sign of Malfoy. The werewolf sighed, he return his gaze at the window and focused on the droplets slowly dropping. He noticed the reflection of Peter with a book and some parchments covering his face. One of the parchments was where he wrote the inscription in the mirror. 

_I show no . . ._

_Wait a minute._

Remus stood up. He quickly took the parchment from Peter and faced the parchment with inscription towards the window. He took another parchment to write down what he read. He first wrote them down in reverse order. He then arranged the letter in groups that will form coherent words. Peter was surprised and look down on what Remus was writing.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire"

Remus looked at Peter and smiled. 

"Wormtail you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Peter was confused but happy all at the same time. He was rarely complimented. Remus leaned back. He realized, probably that was the reason what he saw from the reflection was him but with no scars at all. It might mean he was rid off he's disease. He also had his friends with him, he smiled at the thought. He suddenly remembered what Sirius said that he saw.

_Its just you and me._

Remus blushed. Peter snapped in front of the Werewolf, he was in a daze.

_Right, to settle the other issue at hand._

He stood up and saw Lily's chair empty, she might still be in the Literature section. He smiled, and almost all of the other Gryffindors were sitting there with muffled conversations. He headed straight to Lily.

Lily was looking through the books. She and Severus frequented the library often so she read majority of the novels there. She was looking for something interesting and new. She turned around another corner and saw Severus. He took a book from the shelves and read the title.

_Language of Flowers_

He flipped through the pages looking for page 394. He found it and read,

_Daffodil - trumpet-shaped flowers that come in a variety of sizes and colors. Traditional daffodils are sunny yellow. When a Daffodil is given to someone it usually mean that the giver wishes happiness upon the receiver._

Severus immediately closed the book.

_Happiness_

His chest started to swell again.

_Scarf . . ._

"Sev?"

Severus turned to the speaker. Lily was looking at him a few meters away. He tried to prevent the tears that are about to fall, Seriously, how much more can he pour out?

Lily's chest tighten, Severus had puffy eyes and look paler than usual. It looked as if he cried the whole day, she was still upset with him but she knew Severus needed her now. She saw the book he was holding and she couldn't suppress to smile a little.

"Weirdly enough, James also got that book sometime ago. He got strangely interested with daffodils and tried so hard to transfigure a par-"

She cut her sentence short. Severus was staring at her wide eyed, he dropped the book. The tears he was trying to restrain fell and he took a few step backwards. Lily step a little closer. 

"Sev? What's wrong?"

The Slytherin turned around and saw Remus standing in front of him. The Werewolf stared at Severus, he took pity at the state of the Raven haired boy but the other pushed him away and started running away.

"Sev, Wait!!"

Lily followed suit. She ran after him and so did Remus. The three hardly gave notice to the attention they got, the librarian shouted at them.

"No running in the library!!"

Peter looked at the commotion and noticed Remus, thinking it was some elaborate prank, he ran after them.

Severus legs were about to give out, he hardly had anything to keep him going. He saw the male's comfort room and ran. He refuse to collapse in the corridors, not when Lily and Remus was following him. The two Gryffindors were close to the Slytherin, he was within arm's reach but then he turned to enter the comfort room. Some boys were inside, they eyed him suspiciously. He quickly slid into one of the cubicles and slid down. He felt all his strength was drained and the healing spell he cast himself was wearing out, blood gush in his palms and knuckles, a few from his toes and knees. Remus was about to halt and offer Lily to come inside but the Red hair went straight inside.

_A Gryffindor through and through_

Remus sighed, they both went inside and Lily didn't give a damn about the boy's staring at her.

"Sev please, I just wanted to help."

Remus saw the cubicle where Severus was, blood was flowing out. He and Lily immediately opened the door but it was locked. The same time Peter arrived at the scene breathless.

"Alohamora!"

Lily pointed her wand and the lock gave way. They saw Severus half conscious with his hands bleeding. Remus quickly took the Slytherin in his arms and performed simple healing spells to prevent him form bleeding out. Lily gasped.

"Oh Sev, what did you do?!"

She was in the verge of tears. Remus knew exactly what he needed to do and he was determined to do it. He laid Severus on Lily's lap.

"Wormtail, go with Lily. Take Severus to the infirmary."

"But that's Snivellus?!"

Remus shoved Peter in the wall.

"HE'S DYING PETER!"

Peter looked at Remus terrified, the Werewolf rarely got mad. He swiftly took out his wand and cast a lifting spell on Severus. He and Lily headed out while Remus ran in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor dormitory.

°°°°°°°

James yawned, he was patiently waiting for Quill's reply. He was getting worried and somehow lonely. He looked at Sirius, the Dog animagus was sleeping soundly. James thought that maybe he slept his emotions off, he wasn't good with dealing with his emotions. He then took Sirius blanket and draped it on him, he might wake up early in the morning feeling cold. He was about to turn the lights off when Remus came barging in.

"What the hell Moony?!"

James looked at his friend, he was sweating and seem to have ran a mile.

"Prongs, I need you to come with me."

Remus manage to speak in between breaths. James regarded him for a minute.

"Where to Moony?"

"Less talk, more action yeah? and take your invisibility cloak."

James smiled. He took said cloak and went out. They both stared at Sirius for a moment and they left. After climbing out of the portrait they covered themselves with the cloak. 

"We still have two hours before curfew Moony, why the invisibility cloak?"

"Just to be sure. Remember the mirror we saw at the abandoned classroom?"

"Yeah?"

"I found out about it. It was called the Mirror of Erised."

"And?"

Both flatten themselves in the wall. Professor McGonogall with the Headmaster was walking straight ahead. After they pass, they continue walking to their destination.

"The inscription read, _I show not your face but your heart's desire_ "

"So you mean?"

"If you really want to know who Quill is, then that's your chance."

Remus didn't know any other way how to break it to James that Quill is Severus. He just prayed he could withstand how James would react. James, in the other hand, had other things in mind. 

_Heart's desire?_

His heart start beating fast. All those years he believed he love Lily but somehow, he felt like what Lily said did mess him up. What if what he saw was Quill instead? Then what Lily said was true? Was he in love with Quill? He tried to calm his beating, he think he needed a time to think this through, too bad he didn't have much time.

"One more turn and we're there."

Remus announced, James movements started to slow down.

"Prongs?"

James gulped, is he ready? Remus felt his friend shaking. He was as scared as him to find out who was going to be reflected in the mirror. Remus urged them to move and James followed, there was no point to hesitate. They went inside the abandoned classroom and took the cloak off. Remus walked towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. It was just like last time. He's scar-ridden face and his friends behind him. James was approaching the mirror slowly. He's chest tighten. 

_So, is it Lily or Quill?_  
_and, Who is Quill?? ___

__James took another step forward, Remus gave way for his friend to position himself properly in front of the mirror. He took another step, and he looked at his reflection. Remus stared at James, his face paled and his friend took a step back._ _

_Why am I holding hands with Severus Snape?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in deep water my friends. By the way, just some clarifications, I'm not that loyal with the timeline set by our beloved JK. I took a few liberties as there are a select few personalities our characters can interact. It is also the reason why I'm vague with some information, like what year they all are. The only thing you guys need to remember is that Lucius is an upperclassman while Regulus is a lower year, others are probably the same year as the Marauders and Sev, so that's that. Another thing is, this chapter is inspired by "Words Fail" by Ben Platt, again from Dear Evan Hansen. For the flower experts out there, I'm sorry if somehow I failed you, the first time I looked up what a daffodil means was happiness so I stick with that, but other sources say otherwise, anyway my fic my rules hehe. Invisibility cloak, yes, there is a lot of times the Marauders could have use it within the scenarios of the fic but I have no excuse to say only that I forgot it existed, I'm so sorry, but I redeemed myself by reinserting it here, so more of that I guess. As always, comments and kudos are always welcome.


	5. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James deals with his emotions.
> 
> (I'll try to work more on summaries.)

Lucius was walking to the infirmary, he was with his betrothed, Narcissa Black. They head straight to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn sent us to check up on Severus Snape's condition."

The Mediwitch stood up from her chair and lead them towards Severus' bed. Lily was wiping his forehead when the three arrived.

"What are you doing here?"

Lily glared at Lucius.

"Easy there lioness, we don't bite."

Narcissa looked at the Redhead. She returned her gaze and they had a silent staring competition. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"He's still in an induced coma. I needed his body to rest so I could fix the other conditions he has. When he arrived here, he had multiple cuts in his hands, knees, and feet, they're likely from the glass. Also, there's a fresh cut in his chest near his heart. . . . "

Lucius examined the mediwitch for a moment, she seems to have a hard time to continue.

"Its most likely self-induced."

Lily gripped tighter. She heard Severus' condition when she brought him to the infirmary with Peter, but hearing it again doesn't lessen the pain of knowing what her friend was going through.

"Anyway, he happens to have old bruises and wounds on his chest, shoulders, back, and legs. He is also anemic which can be due to starvation which I have a hard time believing as the students spend most of their days here in school and Hogwarts rarely let their students starve. The house-elves employed would gladly offer food, so I believe that he chose not to eat making himself weak most of the time."

There was a moment of silence. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I have been monitoring his condition for 3days now, he's on the final stages of recovery. I'm expecting he would wake up this afternoon or tomorrow, rest assured I'd be here to look after him, he is quite stubborn."

"Would you inform me if he ever wakes up?"

The Gryffindor looked hopefully to the witch, she smiled.

"Of course dear, now off you go, you'd been here since yesterday. If you're lucky, you might still catch up on breakfast."

Lily motioned to leave but glared at the two Slytherins before finally leaving. Madam Pomfrey also left the two to have some privacy.

"Why would he put himself in such a situation?"

Narcissa almost whispered. Lucius went closer to Severus.

"I've recruited both Avery and Mulciber to the Dark Lord's cause. As soon as he wakes up I would ask where his allegiance lies."

His betrothed regarded him for a minute, they rarely argue. They both love and respect each other so it was worth the risk.

"Lucius, can't you wait for a day or two? At that point, he's barely recovered."

The Prefect stared at his girlfriend for awhile.

"Let's go."

Narcissa smiled, she won that round.

°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius was stuffing his mouth with any food he can get his hands on. The past three days were awful for the Marauders. James' mood was off, most of the time he'd be pondering, next he'd be throwing anything he has his hands on. Peter was in constant alert with the other three, mostly Remus, but he thinks one wrong move and all three will lash out at him. Sirius was mostly quiet, he choose not to talk about the matter at hand and pretended that nothing ever happened, though his movements say otherwise and is rather strange or over the top, he was a mess. Remus was covering for the others, reassuring their fellow house members they won't be in the receiving end of any bouts of anger, mostly from James and Sirius. He didn't do anything with Peter's situation as he was still pissed at how the other Marauder reacted in the boy's bathroom. He thinks that if James had finally decided on how he will deal with matters on hand, he needed Peter to change.

"One more sausage Padfoot and you're going to choke yourself to death."

The Werewolf warned his friend, Sirius tried to swallow it whole and started choking. Remus ran to his aid, the dog animagus quickly spit out the sausage, it flew in the air and landed on one of the Hufflepuff students. Peter snickered but when Remus looked at him, he quickly looked down as if apologizing. Sirius chuckled, his head was down and he was wiping his mouth.

"Honestly Moony, what will I ever do without you."

Remus sat beside his friend, he looked at him for a solid minute.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius looked at him weird. He pat the back of his friend.

"Of course! Got the murderous sausage out of me, Thanks for that by the way."

Remus meant it in a different way but he let that off, Sirius had his own way with dealing things.

"Prongs, leave the bloody chicken alone! You'd been tossing it around your plate for the whole time."

James heaved a sigh and did what he was told. He was just not in the mood for anything at all.

"Have you guys seen Evans?"

The three were surprised with James' question.

"I-I've . . ."

Peter tried to speak. All three of them were looking at him, he gulped.

"I've heard Marlene say that she was in the Infirmary since yesterday. She'd probably try to catch up for breakfast, Oh there she is!"

Peter pointed at the opening of the Great Hall. Lily indeed was there, and some students who were trying to catch up for breakfast. Something caught Sirius' attention, he stood up and motioned to leave.

"I'll meet you guys at Transfiguration, I'll just go catch some fresh air before class."

He walked away, Lily waved at him and he smiled in return. Remus knew what Sirius was going to do.

Regulus was talking with some of his fellow Slytherin students. They were talking about Quidditch, Sirius stood in front of Regulus, stopping him.

"You guys can go ahead."

The younger Black dismissed his friends. He turned to his brother with a bored expression.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you've chosen your side in the war. Are you that desperate for a skull with a snake tattoo like your favorite cousin Bella and his stupid husband, Rodolphus?"

Regulus stared at his brother, Sirius smiled mockingly. The two brothers grew distant after Sirius ran away from their house. He was disowned by his mother and his picture was burned from the family tree.

"I don't fancy a tattoo. I'm the heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, it is expected of me. My Family has sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord's cause."

His brother replied.

"Our family, Reg"

The Dog animagus corrected him. Regulus smirked.

"Feeling sentimental brother? I don't think you forgot you were disowned. I wouldn't forget how you spat at Father's face and told Mother how Mrs. Potter was more of a parent than her. That was quite a ruckus you made."

Sirius flinched, memories of that day were flooding him.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Who do you think was sobbing during those moments? Mother hardly shed a tear."

Regulus gestured to leave but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"You have a choice in the matter, Reg, you always do!"

The Slytherin yanked his arm away.

"As far as I remember my big brother made sure of that. He'll always make sure I got a say in any matter. He'd even spend an entire day locked at the attic just to make sure I get to keep a stupid muggle toy! But he's gone now, ran away with his stupid friends and hardly looked back!"

Sirius stared at his little brother's face. He was barely restraining himself from crying. Regulus has always been a crybaby and Sirius always soothed him, it pained him to see his brother that way.

"I remember you'll always smile and pretend your fine even after dad just beaten you. I can't blame you for wanting to leave, days go by I wished I was stronger than I was. Our family was dysfunctional, Yes, BUT family nonetheless. You could have stayed, for me."

"Reg, you still have your big brother, I abandoned our parents but I never abandoned you, We are family."

Regulus turned to leave.

"I gave my word and You're no longer family."

Sirius looked helplessly as his brother walked away. Remus was standing outside the Great Hall and saw the exchange from the brothers. He walked closer to Sirius.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Reg has always been dramatic. It runs in the family."

The animagus motioned to leave, Remus knew the intensity of what Regulus said. It broke Sirius apart.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Class dismissed. Mr. Weasley, a moment if you will."

The Gryffindor Head of House announced to her last class in the morning. Arthur Weasley, a Gryffindor upperclassman and Captain of the Quidditch team, winked at Molly Prewett and went to the Professor.

"How is the team, Mr. Weasley?"

"Great Professor, you can expect a brilliant performance in the coming match."

The Redhead said proudly. McGonagall regarded him for a minute.

"I hope so Mr. Weasley, it'll be upsetting if the team lost in your last year and you as captain."

"Rest assured Professor, We won't let you down."

"I hope so, also, I wish I wouldn't be hearing another incident in which you and Ms. Prewett are caught snogging in some abandoned classroom in late hours of the night."

Arthur turned red, he and Molly were caught yesterday after practice by the caretaker, Apollyon Pringle. The Deputy Headmistress dismissed the student after seeing Poppy Pomfrey at the door. Arthur walked away and nodded at the mediwitch who was waiting outside.

"Minerva, what news of the Headmaster?"

"Albus has settled things with Tobias Snape, we will be hearing the verdict this afternoon. Hopefully, the boy will be awake by then."

The mediwitch sighed.

"I had a house-elf look after him for a while. God, Minerva, the things the poor boy had gone through. Horace was planning to have the Prefects keep a closer eye on him after being discharged."

Both witches walked to the corridor for a little chat.

"I had the boy write letters to Love, Time and Death. I should have known after reading."

The mediwitch weep. A select few of the staff knew of Severus' condition and has sworn secrecy. The Slytherin hardly shared private information so they believed he wouldn't take it nicely if he found out the whole staff knew of his dilemma. McGonagall pats the back of her colleague, she too was worried about the boy and do whatever she can to help. They both shared a moment of silence, broken by the bell and students walking out of classes. They blended in and headed to the Great Hall.

°°°°°°°°°°

Gryffindors slid in and out of the common room. There was a lot of chatter and people buzzing about doing their usual stuff. Peter looked anxiously around to find anyone or anything to get him out of the situation. James, Sirius, and Remus hardly talked, the two Quidditch players were usually brooding while Remus simply stayed quiet just to see how anxious Peter was. He had a bet with himself with how long the rat animagus could last. Unlike Peter, Remus isn't looking for a way out, he considered his friends his greatest treasure so he would stay no matter what, whereas Peter only stayed for the fun and mischief that comes along with James and Sirius, without that, he would have befriended other people. Remus now questions Peter's loyalty. 

"Bored"

Sirius said, he stood up and stretched. 

"Don't know about you guys but I'll go rest a bit, I'm sure Weasley is coming up with new ways to torture us during practice this afternoon. I want to be up to the challenge."

He walked straight to their room. Remus glanced at him for awhile, he decided it was time he would do something and soon after followed, leaving James and Peter by the fireplace in the common room. Peter fidgets a little and heard Gryffindors heading out to the kitchens, he stood up.

"Uhmm, I'll go with them for awhile, catch up later Prongs."

James seems to be in deep thought, he didn't even offer a parting glance so Peter just left.

Sirius closed the door to their room. He sat in his bed and buried his face in his palms. His emotions were swallowing him whole and he couldn't do anything with the situation. He loved his brother and wanted an out from that wretched family. If it wasn't for the Potters he wouldn't know how a family really was and wanted that for Regulus as well. A knock from the door,

"Are you alright?"

Remus sat beside him, Sirius chuckled in between his palms.

"You've been asking that the whole morning Moony, I'm fine."

"Are you alright?"

Sirius looked at his friend, Remus is studying his features. The dog animagus shoulders sagged.

"What are you playing at Moony?"

"I'll keep asking 'till you give me a believable answer."

Sirius smiled, he laid his head on Remus shoulder.

"What would I ever do without you."

°°°°°°°°°°

Lily came back from the Owlery, she stepped into the common room. The Redhead spotted James in the couch and was staring at the same wall. She sat beside him again.

"Do you think if I helped you stare at it, we'll be successful in burning a hole in that wall."

James looked at Lily, she seems to be a little bit tired. 

"They said you didn't slept here last night."

Lily considered him for a minute. Severus and James had some petty rivalry, but she was so out of it, she couldn't contain her sadness.

"I was looking after Sev, its been 3 days. I'm sure Lupin told you about what happened."

There was uncomfortable silence. James felt like being suffocated in that moment, he still can't wrapped his head around the idea that Quill was Severus.

"I'm sorry Potter, I just, why would Sev do that? Why would someone consider taking his own life?!"

James bit his lip. He can't listen to any of Lily's words anymore. He doesn't know what to do, his emotions are all over the place and he had no idea how to sort it all.

"His bruises, the scars, I can't barely lo-"

James stood up,

"I'm sorry Evans"

Lily wiped her tears.

"No, its fi-"

"No . . . . I'm sorry"

The boy looked at her for a minute and left, Lily observed him for awhile.

_What are you apologizing for?_

°°°°°°°°°°

Remus was running his hands on Sirius hair, they were lying down on Sirius' bed. The dog animagus was curled up on his side, he was fast asleep, they barely talked but it was always like that. Remus knew Sirius that way, he didn't want other people seeing his weak side, only Remus, because with him, he doesn't have to put up a façade. Not the disowned Black, or the prankster Black, just Sirius. James slowly opened the door, the Werewolf looked up. He plopped himself in his bed and laid down.

"How's Padfoot?"

Remus smiled, They were both a mess and yet he still cared for his bestfriend.

"Holding up, you?"

James sighed.

"I don't know Moony, I honestly don't know what to do."

Remus tried to remember something.

"What was that?"

James tried to raise his head to look at Remus.

"What was what?"

"Falling in love is never rational. Its madness, a beautiful, wonderful moment of magnificent insanity."

Remus smiled absentmindedly and twirled his hand on Sirius hair. James forcefully laid his head, he groaned.

"This is not suppose to be funny Moony"

"Its not, its from some romance book Evans read to me. It actually makes sense, look at you now."

"But its Severus Snape Moony?! how the hell does that make sense?!"

"Again, magnificent insanity"

The animagus messed his hair.

"I swear Moony, another one of your romance quotes and I'm throwing a pillow at you."

Remus looked at James.

"You said you'd do anything for Quill"

"I would!"

"So what's the difference now? It doesn't change the fact that Severus faced those terrible things, basically it's just Quill having a real name and a face. Why is it so hard to accept Prongs?"

James sat up.

"Moony?! Quill is Severus Snape?! How the hell is that easy to accept?!"

Sirius moved a little, Remus shifted to accommodate him.

"Okay, put it this way. What if you heard from someone else about Severus' home life? Would you reconsider how your treating him?"

James flinched,

"Look Moony, you're not making this easy for me."

"Really? because its so simple if you ask me Prongs. It is not the fact that Quill is Severus Snape that bothers you the most, its the fact that your guilty, we are all guilty for adding up to his burdens."

James stared at the floor.

"You didn't bully him Moony."

"Yeah but I didn't do anything about it either."

"Why didn't you stop us?"

Remus closed his eyes and sagged down a bit.

"I didn't want to lose you guys."

James laid down again.

"I'm screwed up Moony, and to think I fell in love with the one person I hate. He's such a mess of a man, he's irritating, a git at most, harsh but soft, brilliant . . . . beautiful . . . "

"You know where to find him, its not too late. He needs you now more than ever."

The animagus closed his eyes.

"He tried to take his life . . ."

"Then give him a reason not to."

James sighed.

"I don't think I'm capable of something like that"

"You already did."

Remus smiled at his friend. They were the reason why he kept on with his life despite his condition, they gave him more than friendship, they gave him a reason to live for. James smiled but thought,

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"You're too much of a Gryffindor to give up without a fight."

The two friends snorted lightheartedly. A burden lifted off from their chest.

°°°°°°°°°°

Horace walked to the Infirmary as fast as he can, his last afternoon class had just finish and he was quickly summoned by the Headmaster. McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbldedore was already surrounding Severus' bed. They were all looking intently at the child.

"I'm sorry, I'm here now."

Slughorn walked towards the group.

"Poppy, how is Severus?"

"He's currently stable. He's scheduled to wake up this afternoon or tomorrow morning. So far, I have healed all that I could but he'd be needing supplements to help with his condition"

"How was your trip Albus? What was the verdict?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"The ministry had conveyed the situation to the muggle authorities, Tobias Snape is currently in prison, they'd be investigating further about the death of Eileen Prince and the mistreatment with the child. As for the boy, I think an orphanage would be a better option."

Minerva considered the wizard for a moment. 

"Albus, don't you think a foster family would be better?"

"He would be of legal age just a few years from now, Minerva, he'd leave soon enough."

Horace added,

"Yes, but a taste of a real family isn't suppose to be so hard to give."

The Gryffindor Head of House glared at the Slytherin. Severus deserved a loving home.

"He'll decide on that matter, Minerva, Horace, so Poppy, look after him until he wakes up."

"Yes Headmaster"

The mediwitch nodded, The two Head of House stared at one another for a moment.

"Come now you two, Quidditch season haven't even started yet."

The old wizard smiled at his two colleagues and urged for them to leave. He bid farewell to poppy and headed out. Minerva started talking to Dumbledore about some revisions that the ministry has ordered regarding the curriculum, the Headmaster listened attentively and Horace was following the two.

James was walking towards the infirmary when he saw the three figures emerged from the door. He hid himself in the corner and slip on the Invisibility cloak. He was headed to the Quidditch pitch for practice but decided he wanted to visit Severus first. He was nervous but he thought he needed to do this. If he want to do right with Severus then he needed to face him properly. He waited until all three professors were out of sight. He came in the room and noticed Madam Pomfrey changing Severus' bandages. His scars were visible and it was hard to look at. He stepped closer, his skin had more color now than he remembered and he look as if he was sleeping comfortably in his bed. His features were calm and gentle. James blushed, he never saw Severus that way before and now, its as if he's seeing him for the first time, except without the contempt but with all the newly discovered emotions he had. Right now, looking at him, he was Quill, 

His Quill.

James braved more steps closer, he stopped when the mediwitch was finish reapplying the bandages, She fixed his pillow to give his head a better angle, when she deemed her work enough, she pulled the covers around the bed to give the Slytherin privacy, then she left. James took it as an opportunity to slid inside, he waited before the mediwitch completely left when he removed the cloak. He looked at Severus, he sat down in the stool beside him. He stayed there for awhile, just looking at Severus.

_How could anyone think of hurting you_

He removed a strand of hair covering Severus' face.

_How could I be such an idiot to you_

His eyes trailed down to his chest. He remembered the scar there, it was probably from the time he tried to stab himself. The bruises from his father's attacks. James' heart ached, how could he be so blind all this time. But he refused to believe that the words he said to Quill was made up, he meant it, every letter of every word. 

He meant it.

_I was never enough to anyone._

James took Severus hand.

"I don't know if you could hear me, but I guess this is the only way I could tell you"

He cleared his throat.

"I'll keep saying it until it sticks, you got nothing to prove. I'm not worth much and I damn know it now, but I'll ask anyway"

James squeezed Severus' hand tighter.

"Stay for me"

"Ran to me"

He looked at him for awhile, he gently pressed his lips on the Slytherin's hand. He slowly placed it back to the bed. He slip on his invisibility cloak, he turned back to look one last time then left. He quietly closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, 

Severus hand twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a day off in updates, I hope I didn't lose you guys. Just a few things, you might have noticed I keep on introducing new characters. Some, just to spice things up, others were merely for cameo (If you could call it that). Another, for Marvel fans out there (especially Steve x Bucky) there is this wonderful fic entitled 'The Thirteen Letters' by dropdeaddream and WhatAreFears. Its so beautiful and inspiring I hade to borrow a line, so credits to this wonderful people. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	6. The Great Hall Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape wakes up
> 
> (Simplicity is beauty haha)

Lily, Marlene and the Marauders were walking in the corridors to their first class in the morning, Transfiguration. Sirius and James were dragging their selves. They had a tough Quidditch practice yesterday night. 

"Black, you do realize that McGonagall won't let you off just because you had Quidditch practice last night."

Lily said looking at the dog animagus. Sirius' arm was looped on Peter's shoulders relying the other to carry half of his weight.

"Padfoot, you're crushing Wormtail."

Remus noted, James' eyes were drooping. He really is tired and had no greater desire than to sleep all day. Frank Longbottom, Alice Fortescue, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett were all giggling by the corridor. Frank called out the younger Gryffindors to the side.

"Good morning to you all!"

He greeted them with a radiant smile eliciting a groan from Sirius and James. The Quiddicth co-captain was as relentless as the captain during the practice.

"Oh by the way Evans, we passed by the Infirmary this morning and Madam Pomfrey told me to inform you that your friend has woken up. He woke up yesterday afterno-"

As soon as Alice told the Redhead, her face lit up and ran as fast as she can to the said place.

"What are you guys doing so early by the Infirmary? There's no classes near that place."

Sirius grinned causing Arthur and Molly to blush. Frank chuckled and informed them that he was having his morning rounds and by chance, caught certain individuals in an abandoned classroom doing "stuff".

"Oh come on Weasley, its not a secret you guys are going at it like rabbits. I won't blame you, Ms. Prewett here is indeed irresistible."

Sirius winked and Molly slapped Sirius shoulder's playfully. Remus urged them to go or they would all be late for class, Arthur huffed.

"Those two, I swear by the time they graduate I won't be surprised they'll be having 7 children. I heard in the common room they were caught by the caretaker."

Sirius leaned back to Peter having the smaller guy carry his weight again. Remus said,

"You do know that Weasley can get you back for that during practice."

Sirius just smiled at Remus and the Werewolf merely huffed. Marlene looked around and saw James stop in the same area they were talking to the older Gryffindors. She stared for awhile and giggled.

"Potter? why are you blushing?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Lily ran as fast as she can to the Infirmary. She wasn't able to go back and check on Severus after class as she was rushing some homework. She turned around the corner and saw the door open. She stopped by the door to catch a few breath and shouted.

"SEV!!"

She ran to him, passing by the Headmaster, the mediwitch and Slytherin Head of House. She jumped to the bed to give Severus a bone crashing hug.

"Oh Sev, I was so worried."

The Slytherin was shocked and froze at the moment. He blushed furiously. The two wizards chuckled while the mediwitch gasped,

"Ms. Evans, you're going to crush his bones! He had just recovered."

Lily released the boy immediately and sat beside him, she smiled at him. Severus looked down, as far as he remembered, they were not in good terms.

"Now, Poppy, she seems as happy as we are that Mr. Snape is in good condition. Well then my boy, think things through and never again hesitate for help. My office is always open for any more concerns"

Albus' eyes twinkled and left together with Horace. The mediwitch instructed Severus about a few potions he was suppose to take in to stabilize his condition and she left the two friends to talk. Severus hesitated to look at Lily and gripped tightly to his blanket.

"Do you need me to help you get ready? If we hurry we can still catch Potions."

Lily looked at her friend, Severus seems on guard, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Li-Evans, why are you here?"

"To see you silly, I was worried the past three days. And what do you mean Evans, I'm Lily to you and besides I looked after you for awhile so if there's some snoring then I apologize."

Lily chuckled, Severus regarded her for a minute. Could it be possible that it was Lily who kissed his hand?

_Should I ask her?_

"So? Shall we go then? Fix you up for class."

Lily motioned to leave the bed. 

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

The Gryffindor smiled,

"I've forgiven you for a long time and also, I don't know how I could go on without my bestfriend."

Severus' heart jumped, for the first time he felt happy again. 

"Thank you Lily"

°°°°°°°°°°

"Moony, do you think he knows?"

James walked beside Remus nervously, the two other Marauders was behind them devising a new prank to perform. James told the Werewolf about what he did yesterday afternoon in the Infirmary.

"What made you think that? Maybe he's asleep then."

"But Fortescue said he woke up yesterday afternoon, Merlin Moony, what if he didn't like me kissing his hand?!"

"Then why did you do it then?"

"I don't know, it feels right."

Remus sighed, after James finally resolved his emotions for Severus he seem anxious meeting the boy. 

"Look, I don't think he won't like it. I don't mind someone kissing my hand."

"But we're enemies Moony!"

"Also there's that."

"Moony?!"

James messed his hair, his friend wasn't helping. It seems as if he's constantly anxious, he doesn't know how to react if he ever saw the Slytherin. Suddenly he stopped his tracks, he didn't have enough time to compose himself. Lily and Severus was standing infront of the Potion's classroom. Lily seems to be in a bright mood, she was telling Severus a story James assumed was funny. Severus nodded his head and he smiled a little. It wasn't helping James' poor heart, he was blushing furiously now.

"Come inside now. You guys are in for a treat"

The Potions professor excitedly ushered the students inside. He smiled at Severus which the boy found a bit creepy.

"Now settle yourselves"

The students sat on their own workstations, James moved closer to Sirius to have a better view on Severus.

"Now now Prongs, I know you value intimacy but don't you think you're too close?"

Remus rolled his eyes, James looked at Sirius weird and Peter simply snickered. The professor announced they would be brewing Polyjuice potion and anyone who had perfected the assigned task will be given a Felix felices. All the students hurriedly gathered the ingredients and got into business. Lily scrunched her nose, she didn't understand why her potion was presenting a different color. She nudged Severus to ask for his help, he looked at her notes and scribbled a few instructions, his face turned sideways and saw in the corner of his eyes, James staring at him intently from the back. When he looked at him directly, James suddenly turned away bumping Sirius head because of their close proximity. Sirius groaned and hissed at James, the boy apologized repeatedly.

_Idiot_

Severus returned to his work. James stole a glance at him, he smiled. Severus looked at him, things to be looking good so far.

The class ended with a Ravenlaw student winning the Felix Felices, they all scrambled for their things and headed to their next class. James tried to squeeze in the crowd to get to Severus and Lily, he was trying to compose what he was going to say the whole potions class. He took a deep breath and he walked straight ahead. Lily bid Severus goodbye, the Gryffindors had Divination while the Slytherins will be having History of Magic next. James headed to Severus when Lily stopped him.

"Hey Potter."

"Hey Evans, do you m-"

He was trying to escape Lily but the latter didn't let him pass.

"No Potter, don't think for a second I forgot that you made Sev's life miserable, we maybe friends but I'm not letting you hurt him anymore."

"Look Evans, I'm going to apologize once and for all, start all over again. Now if you could ple-"

"You will?!"

Lily smiled, she was happy with James change of attitude. James tried to sidestep but to no avail. Severus was already far away, the stag animagus slumped his shoulders in defeat, he guessed he need to try again next time. Lily left him, she smiled alittle bit, James was changing and whoever this person he fell in love with is such a great person that allowed James to change his ways. He was about to leave but he remembered he didn't know Severus next class. He pulled the nearest Slytherin he can get his hands on which happens to be Mulciber.

"Hands off Potter"

Avery threaten the Gryffindor. James had his wand out.

"Okay snakes, tell me your schedules for the day."

"And if we don't"

Mulciber countered back. James smirked,

"You see I have this new hex I wouldn't mind trying and its going to make your p-"

"Alright, alright! We have History of Magic then lunch, Charms, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

James let him go and smirked, he had an idea what he was going to do.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Honestly Prongs, this is stupid!"

Remus told his friend. James was panting hard as both of them ran after their Divination class which was in the Astronomy tower. The things he would do for love.

"Moony, I need to talk to him! I need to know where I stand so I could get on with it."

As much as Remus supported the idea, he was being dragged against his will. Sirius and Peter went ahead for lunch to save them seats. They both waited patiently for the door to open, it did a few minutes later and James hurriedly look for Severus. The Slytherin saw him first when he was talking to Remus, he had no idea why the Gryffindors were there since Lily told him they had Divination. Severus didn't like the idea they were there, anything with a Marauder was trouble and he had a lot in his head right now. Dealing with James was the least of his concerns, he hide somewhere in the classroom. He figured if they can't find him they would eventually leave. Sure enough, after Remus and James searched they left.

"Damn it,"

"Its lunch Prongs, he'd show up in the Great hall."

**LUNCH**

James was walking around the Slytherin table looking for Severus. Remus sat in the Gryffindor tables with his face buried on his palms, he was ashamed of his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with Prongs?"

Peter said, observing James pulling oblivious students to the boy's motives, questioning them or simply disturbing their lunch. Sirius wipes his mouth and saw Severus and Lily in the opening of the Great Hall, he noticed Severus saw James and turned to Lily and left. Lily watched as her bestfriend headed somewhere. James finally went back to the table and slumped his head.

_Git_

Sirius whispered,

"Three more subjects"

James told himself. Remus sighed, Peter and Sirius just stared at their friend. Sirius didn't want to tell James about what he saw.

**CHARMS**

James was standing in the middle of the door to the Charms classroom waiting for Severus, he had a wide grin on his face. Remus was reading his book while Sirius and Peter started a bet.

"I'll bet 10 galleons Snivellus won't show up."

Sirius said, Peter bet otherwise. Remus looked at Sirius for awhile, he didn't know if his friend used the nickname out fun or with contempt, he didn't know what Sirius thought of James liking Severus. The students inside the classroom stood up from their seats and James stood confidently in front waiting to ambush the Slytherin. Students started leaving avoiding James who was desperately looking for Severus, the last of the students already left but no sign of Severus. James grumbled, he took an oblivious Hufflepuff to interrogate.

"Where's Snape?"

"I d-don't know, he didn't went to class"

James let him go. Sirius smirked and Peter reluctantly handed the 10 galleons. He saw the Slytherin pass by another corridor away from the people, he knew Severus was aware James wanted to talk to him, but Sirius refuse to tell James.

**DIVINATION**

"Alright!!"

James slammed the door of the Divination classroom as soon as the bell rang, the Professor as well as the other students was shocked. The Professor took 5 points from Gryffindor, eliciting a groan from Remus, Sirius and Peter. The stag animagus apologized, meanwhile Severus took the opportunity to leave and hide himself somewhere in the tower, he really didn't want anything to do with James. It was enough he broke his heart after knowing that his archenemy was Scarf, but he too was a victim of circumstance. He decided to forget the whole ordeal and just move on. He had Lily back so that should be enough, he thinks he would be fine, he could forget Scarf.

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Gryffindor had a free period that afternoon and headed to the Hogwarts grounds. James was determined to confront Severus. They waited as the class of Slytherin with Ravenclaw started their lesson, they were studying Hippogriffs. James eyes was on Severus the whole time, the Raven haired boy had no one who stood with him and quietly took notes. It pained him to know that Severus isolated himself from anyone else, then again, he did have a fault in the matter. He was surprised when there was a paper bird landing on Severus shoulder, he didn't know where it was from. The Slytherin took the transfigured parchment and opened it.

_Meet me by the Black lake after class. -L_

James brow furrowed, he focused on Severus reaction, it was neutral. Severus cast an _Incendio_ on the parchment which captured the class attention. He murmured an apology and they continued class. Soon after, they were dismissed. The three other Marauders thought James would run to the boy but instead he hid himself and followed him. They followed with no idea what they were hiding for. Severus held his things and went straight to where Lucius would meet him. He knew what it was about, he was sure of his answer before but now, he had doubts. He had Lily now and he knows the Redhead would be absolutely devastated if he chose the Dark Lord's side. But it was the only choice he had, there are two sides and he would definitely not join the side where the Marauders are. Lucius was standing by the Black lake admiring the calm body of water. The giant squid's silhouette can be seen in its depths. He turned around to see Severus looking at him

"Severus"

"Malfoy"

The blonde chuckled, Severus flinched. Lucius was known to be the youngest member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, every Slytherin knew he would be given the Dark mark as soon as he graduates. That is why almost all of his housemates were trying to be in his good side to have positive favors from the Dark Lord. Severus hated it, if he meant to join, he'd do whatever he could to earn the Dark Lord's trust. He was in a disadvantage somehow because he was a Halfblood and the Dark lord favored purebloods. So he would win him with his talent in potions and dark arts.

"No need to be formal, call me Lucius"

Severus looked at him.

"I was worried when I visited you in the Infirmary. Narcissa begged I give you a few more d-"

"Cut the crap Mal-Lucius, why did you call me?"

Lucius stepped closer to Severus. James almost left his hiding spot but he needed to know why Lucius called Severus out.

"You know exactly why Severus, the Dark lord needs to know who are loyal to his cause."

Severus prepared his self, he needed a way to tell Lucius he wants more time to make up his mind. He won't turn him down completely but he won't accept him just yet. He needs time.

"I'll thi-"

"Fuck off Malfoy!"

James came out of his hiding place, his blood was boiling, he won't let Severus go to the dark side. He had his wand out.

"Eavesdropping Potter?"

Lucius turned to the Gryffindor. He stepped closer until James wand was inches from his chest.

"Looking after Severus, Potter? as I remember perfectly, you hate him with passion"

James gripped his wand tighter, he was seething.

"Or is this some kind of a new prank? Saving him then pulling him down again, you really are a mons-"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy or I'll pulverize you right here in this very moment"

Lucius stepped closer, invading James personal space.

"I'd like to see you try"

The Prefect dared him at the same time gestured for the animagus to look at Severus. The Raven haired boy had his wand pointed at James. The animagus lowered his wand in shock.

"I'll see you at dinner, Severus, I'm not welcome here."

He looked around and saw the other three Marauders had their wands pointed at him. His gaze lingered on Sirius and smirked. Sirius was offended he cast a hex at Lucius who deflected it at ease then left. Severus motioned to follow but James cut to his path.

"What do you want Potter?"

Severus glared at James.

"Are you going to join You-Know-Who?"

James looked at him with concern in his eyes. He didn't imagine their meeting would be like this.

"What is it to you? Get out of my way."

The Slytherin tried to sidestep but failed, James blocked his way.

"Are you mad? Because I'm Scarf?"

James willed himself to ask, he needed to know despite being aware of the answer. He wanted it to come from Severus' lips. The Slytherin took a step back and looked at James, his face was devoid of emotion.

"I don't care about that Potter"

Severus walked forward determined to leave. James let him but shouted at his back.

"Is that the reason you tried to take-"

James couldn't say it. Severus paused.

"To take your life?"

The animagus continued. The raven haired boy continued walking away.

"Not everything is about you Potter."

The Marauders allowed Severus to leave. When he was a few meters away, Remus went to James.

"Prongs? Are you alr-"

"Git"

The three Marauders stared at Sirius.

"What did you say?"

James stepped closer to Sirius.

"You heard me, I called your Snivellus a git"

Remus tried to get between the two while Peter cowered in fear, James shoved Sirius to a tree.

"Say that again to my face Sirius?!"

"Look at you James, you're not like this, so what if he had an abusive home?! He needs to get over it!"

Remus stop, he did not expect Sirius to say that. James let Sirius go.

"I thought of all people, you would understand Sirius, because you knew exactly how if felt."

Sirius gulped, he fixed himself.

"Do you see me act like a coward?"

Peter squeaked, Remus watch in shock as James punched Sirius in the face. The dog animagus fell down from the intensity of the punch. 

"At least he didn't abandon his only family"

James almost whispered in front of Sirius, the Black glared at him. The stag animagus left with his knuckles bleeding. Remus stared at Sirius.

"You're such a mess"

°°°°°°°°°°

Lily was waiting patiently for Severus in the library, they decided to have a study session before heading to dinner. He was half an hour late, she started getting worried so she packed up her stuff and decided to head back to her dorm to deposit her stuff and look for Severus. She needs to know where and what Severus is doing. She was rushing to her destination when she noticed James sliding down in an empty corridor. He was crying.

"Potter?"

James sniffed, he look up. The last thing he needed was to see Lily in this state, the Redhead gasped and took his bleeding hand that was holding a two way parchment. She sighed,

"Honestly, you boys keep on hurting yourselves. Do you ever wonder how it feels for the people who care for you?"

She cast a simple healing spell to stop the bleeding but some bruise remain. James was crying messily and he can't contain himself. Lily sat herself beside him and laid his head to her shoulders, she can only hope Severus wasn't in the same situation as James was or she would admit herself to the Infirmary because of her constantly pained heart. She didn't want to see the people she care about to be in this state. McGonagall was heading to a staff meeting when she noticed the two Gryffindors by the corridor. The two way parchment caught Minerva's attention. She decided to leave the two and changed her destination, she needed to go to the Infirmary. 

°°°°°°°°°°

If it was just Severus choice he wouldn't even leave the confines of his bedroom. The Prefects were ordered by the Head of House to make sure he didn't starve himself. He didn't want unnecessary attention but the Prefects were discreet so he was somehow relieved that his home life wasn't reveal to the whole school. But to his luck, Lucius was the prefect that was standing in his doorway. He meant what he said when they were meeting at dinner. He dragged himself to the Great Hall.

There was uncomfortable tension in the Gryffindor table. Sirius had his face healed but not completely, it was the best Remus could do. Within a span of a few hours almost everyone was talking about what happened between the famous Marauders. Sirius was seating with Peter a few seats away from James, Lily and Remus. The stag animagus observed the Slytherin table for Severus. He was worried that Lucius will continue persuading Severus to the Dark lord's cause.

"Have you heard? Potter and Black had a row."

Mulciber told his fellow Slytherin students, they started talking about the possible reason the two best friends fought. Regulus did not participate in the gossips and looked across their table to his brother. He looked worn out and so out of it, he pushed away the urge to ask what really happened, it wouldn't do him good if he cared for his brother. Narcissa seem to notice the younger Black's gaze fixated at his brother, she felt sad that the two had gone distant but that was what war does, separate families. She knew what it felt to be abandoned because her own sister, Andromeda, left her to their wretched family for some stupid muggle boy. But he had Lucius now, he might not be perfect and his ideals was mostly outrageous but he loved her, and that was all that matters. And she was a woman who loved fiercely, some close friends even teased her that her future child would have all the love in the world just from her, she smiled at the thought. Lucius, herself and their child, all hell can break lose on the world as long as she had her family tuck safe away, it was all that mattered. She was disrupted from her reverie when Lucius kissed the top of her head. The Prefect was accompanied by Severus who fidgeted a little, he rarely eat with company. Narcissa smiled and offered him a seat in between Regulus and Lucius.

"Come on love, don't be shy"

Narcissa scooted over so Lucius would move and give Severus more space. The raven haired boy sat down and tried to ignore all the unwanted attention toward him. 

"I was waiting for you in your room Severus, it took you long enough to come back so I had a little exploring"

Severus clicked his tongue, he didn't want where this was going.

"You have a very interesting Potion book. I've never heard of a spell that can slash the opponent in a sword like manner"

"You tried the spell?"

Severus knew the answer, he had a part of his curtains slashed repeatedly, The git wouldn't even apologize.

"You create spells?"

Regulus asked curiously. Severus was hardly of age to perform complicated spells and yet here he is creating one. A loud clash was heard across the hall and everyone turned their attention to the Gryffindor table. James abruptly stood up seeing Severus sat beside Lucius. All his Gryffindor housemates was staring at him. Lily coaxed him to sit down as he is garnering unwanted attention. Remus leaned closer to James.

"Prongs, give it up, maybe Malfoy's just trying to get on your nerves. Sit down"

James remained standing, he was glaring at Lucius who was smirking back at him.

"James . . ."

The stag animagus quickly sat down, Remus is the last person he wants to piss off. He stabbed his peas.

"I swear that Malfoy is doing it on purpose."

Lily said, she was pushing the food in her plate. She suddenly lost her appetite, Remus seem to feel the same way although he had a different reason, the full moon was fast approaching and with the situation they were in, he doesn't know how it'll end up. James gaze never left Severus and Lucius. The Prefect seem to taunt him as he started engaging Severus to a long conversation, the younger Slytherin seem to be reluctant on answering but was speaking nonetheless. It triggered James and he suddenly stood up in the table and shouted,

"SEVERUS SNAPE!!"

The Great hall suddenly fell silent, they were all staring at James now, even the Headmaster and the staff in the table. But that was the problem, he didn't know what he'll say next. He gulped,

"Potter!"

McGonagall shouted from the staff table.

"Right . . . "

James was about to come down the table until he saw Lucius smirking triumphantly at James and he was too much of a Gryffindor to accept defeat. He stepped back to the table with renewed vigor,

"Right! SEVERUS SNAPE!!"

He grinned, it was now or never.

"I HEREBY DECLARE THAT I WILL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

All the students and staff stared at him wide eyed. He definitely had their attention now. He continued,

"OTHERWISE I WILL DIE OF SHAME RIGHT HERE IN THE GREAT HALL!"

He stepped back and smiled, he was so pleased with himself, he caught everyone off guard. Even Sirius was looking at him stupid, James looked around to treasure everyone else reaction. Lily was fuming, Remus dropped his sausages, Peter's jaw was dropping. Until suddenly a loud crash of a chair was heard from the Slytherins' table, they turned their attention to Severus who stood up from his chair and walked away towards his dorm.

"Stupid Potter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me. Again with the credits, I'm so sorry I don't know who the post was from (I really did try, promise) but James shouting in the Great Hall was an idea I got from a tumblr post reposted in Pinterest. It was originally James x Lily but that's not why we're all here for right? haha. Also, Alice Longbottom's maiden name is not canon, it was never revealed so I decided to go with one of the common theories, Fortescue. I don't know what is a knut, sickle or galleon's worth so whatever. Enjoy :)


	7. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus talk.
> 
> (I give up with the summaries)

A sound of running was heard kilometers away, leaves rustling, breath panting. Large eyes search eagerly for the source of the sound, long nails scratching the ground mercilessly and a howl to the moon.The need arise possessing the body, smell of man making it delirious. Sounds of steps within meters and quickly long hind legs run ferociously towards its prey. A long leap and the target is knock down to the ground. 

_Bite him, Bite him, BITE HIM!_

"Moony . . . "

Green eyes meet grey. There was a slight hesitation but the desire surge like pulsing blood in every vein of the body. Snout sniffling, saliva dropping, ears tingling with excitement

"Moony!"

Large canine teeth plunge into light skin. Muscle torn and bleeding. The taste of blood.

"MOONY!"

"STOP PLEASE STOP!"

Remus shouted as he woke in his bed. A pair of hands holding him steady. Sirius looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, Remus hurriedly tackle him to the ground and rip of his shirt. Hands traveling the light skin, searching for any sign of a bite mark.

There was none.

"Easy there Moony, I'd like to go slow"

The dog animagus joked to diffuse the mood. James quickly offered a Calming Draught to his friend to ease him. The Werewolf took it to soothe him a bit.

"I'll inform Madam Pomfrey to prepare the Wolfsbane potion"

Peter offered and left the room. The sun is almost out and the full moon would be tomorrow. This was the worst time for a midnight "adventure" as James and Sirius haven't resolved their issue. It was going to be a hard one.

"We have to prepare the shack"

Sirius almost whispered, James looked at Remus.

"Yeah"

°°°°°°°°°°

Owls flew in the opening of the Great Hall carrying letters, packages and newspaper, every student eager to get their parcel. An owl delivered a newspaper in front of Marlene McKinnon who took it and gave the owl a piece of bacon as thanks. She open it and read,

"The Death Eaters who were responsible for the killing of a father and his sons and the mother who is currently in St. Mungos experiencing severe trauma due to a gruesome Cruciatus curse are recently caught by aurors and are sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

Everyone within the perimeter was now listening,

"Yesterday, a muggle bridge exploded killing 42 wizards and muggles alike. The Ministry of Magic believe it to be cause by Death Eaters, as a few well known supporters of the Dark Lord was seen within the vicinity after the incident."

Marlene closed the newspaper. Outside the walls of Hogwarts war was raging. All students anticipate letters from their families wishing none of them will soon be in the headlines of the Daily Prophet. Almost everyone in the Slytherin table had a letter for them except Severus. Mostly were about parents asking for their children's welfare or their friendly status towards the children of families whose allegiance lies to the Dark Lord. Severus continued eating, he did not anticipate a letter addressed for him as there is no one he cared for outside the walls of Hogwarts. Suddenly, he remembered the vague feeling of anticipation he had for his mother's letters. He rarely had a package unlike his fellow Housemates but his mother's letter asking how he is and her false reassurance that she was okay was more than enough for the Slytherin. It was his constant reminder that someone was out there who cared for him and somehow, he had a home. It was enough for him to face another awful week, but now, he looked at the opening of the Great Hall, no letter will ever come to him. He shuddered at the thought, tears threatening to fall but he tried to compose himself, he was in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by his fellow Housemates who insist on befriending him only due to Lucius' orders. He doesn't need the extra attention drawn into him. Of course this act is not gone unnoticed by a certain Gryffindor. James searched for Severus in the Slytherin table after reading his parent's letter. He felt a tightness his chest when he saw the raven haired boy on the verge of tears. He stood up.

"Oh no you don't James Potter, sit down. You have some explaining to do"

Lily had her arms crossed in her chest. The Marauders left as soon as the ruckus in the Great Hall died down leaving Lily no time to interrogate the animagus.

"Evans, don't you think this can wait?"

"No it can't, What are your intentions towards my best friend? If this is some sort of sick prank, I swear I'll behead you myself."

The Redhead was furious, she was going to make sure Severus will not be bullied again. She swore she would protect him at all cost. James sat down, he will never hear the end of it if he refuse to explain himself. Besides, Lily's curiosity is warranted for as James and Severus had been in each other's throat since they first met. Surely, things can't just change overnight.

"Look Evans, I told you that I'm going to apologize."

"What you did yesterday was hardly an apology Potter, what are you playing at?"

James sighed in defeat, this was going to be a long conversation/interrogation. He place his letter in front of Sirius to read, they were not in good terms but James' parents treat Sirius as family so they had something to tell him. Remus look at Sirius for awhile, he was confident that the two will resolve their conflict. They were bestfriends so James action didn't came in as a surprise, he knew Sirius needs to know that someone out there still cares for him. He had a family to return to.

"Evans, you're smart, not smarter than Moony but still (Remus chokes on his drink, that was hardly helpful) I don't think its hard for you to put two and two together? Severus was the one I'm writing to and fell in love with so I'm going to fix things with us"

"You said you don't know who you were writing to, How'd you find out?"

Lily was curious, James didn't fail to notice some of the Gryffindor girls scooted closer to eavesdrop. James nervously glanced at Sirius who was reading his parent's letter and Peter trying to engage him in a conversation, his best friend wasn't on board with the idea that James was in love with Severus, it was the reason they were not in speaking terms. James gulped,

"Look Evans, this is hardly the place to talk about it and I still have a Quidditch match to prepare for after this so can you let it go please?"

Lily sighed, she doubt her best friend would want to talk about it so she let him off. The Gryffindor girls who were trying to eavesdrop went back to their place in defeat, they want to know how the relationship between the two changed. James look at Remus mischievously and left. The animagus told Remus about his plan this morning, he believed that the tactic he did yesterday was a success so he was planning to continue until Severus gives him a chance. The Werewolf knew it was a stupid idea but it was James' silly way to get his mind off his nightmare this morning. He really was thankful for his friends. James went out and found an empty corner to slid on the invisibility cloak. Severus was hostile towards him so he needed a way to approach him, heck he would make a fool out of himself just to cheer him up. He proudly walked back to the Great Hall knowing no one can see him and what he was about to do will ease the tension about the bad news in the papers, he was so pleased with himself. He went to the Slytherin table and stepped into it, he proceeded to walk and savor the bizarre expression's of the students when their food was moving on its own. He smiled at Severus sitting position, Lucius and Regulus was in his sides and Narcissa beside the Prefect. He plan to sneak up on his beloved and proudly ask him out, he grinned in excitement at the look of Lucius face when he's caught off guard, James thinks that he would squeal like a girl. Now that was fun.

He was in front of Severus now, he positioned himself facing him and took off the cloak. Surely, Lucius did squeal like a girl, Narcissa looked at her betrothed in horror, Regulus gaped at him and Severus stared like a deer in headlights.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at him. Remus hide his face in his palms, Peter looked at him weird, Sirius hardly care, Lily and the girls were giggling.

"I TOLD YOU I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, WITH THAT, I AM ASKING YOU TO GO OUT ON A DATE?!"

There was silence in the Hall, even the staff was anticipating for his answer. Severus' face revert back to his usual stoic expression, he was about to leave when he noticed something.

"Your fly is down"

Then he left. Suddenly the crowd started laughing as he was walking away from the Great Hall. James tried to redeem himself shouting behind him.

"Wait?! Is that a yes or a no?! Snape! You smell nice! does that change anything?!!"

The Gryffindors laughed and find the whole scene comedic. Everyone was amused except for Sirius who had a bored expression in his face.

"Really stupid James"

Lily heard that and was offended,

"What was that Black?"

Sirius shrugged her off and stood up about to leave.

"Atleast Potter realized his in love"

Lily bit back, Sirius looked back at her and Remus cleared his throat.

°°°°°°°°°°

McGonagall was walking in the corridors looking for James, she was sure that he was preparing for the Quidditch match so she decided to head to the Quidditch pitch but she was cut short when she saw Remus and Peter walking towards her.

"You sure you don't want to watch the match Moony?"

"Just tell me about it Wormtail, I'll apologize to them when they head back, I need to rest."

Peter looked at his friend's state, it has gotten worst now that the full moon will be tomorrow. He knows that when Remus was in this state, Sirius and James hardly left him because they were scared what Remus would do to himself but Peter knew better. He wasn't as strong as those two and a werewolf is still a werewolf, he feared for his life.

"Well okay then, I'll go ahead and have a seat. Take care Moony"

Remus smiled a little and Peter left eagerly. He was watching his back when McGonagall approached him. 

"Mr. Lupin, Merlin, you look awful."

McGonagall regarded him for a minute, he looked pale and he had heavy eye bugs. 

"I hope Mr. Potter and Mr. Black isn't driving you up the wall"

Remus chuckled, if Sirius was here, he'd surely interpret it as an innuendo.

"Mr . Lupin?"

The Werewolf pushed back his thoughts.

"What is it Professor?"

His Head of House regarded him for a minute. She took out three letters from her pockets and gave it to him.

"Mr. Potter seem to be interested with Mr. Snape and I wish he means well, as his Head of House I will not hesitate to punish him accordingly"

"Rest assured Professor, I know my friend's intention."

"Well, I hope you could give this to him, I would like to help but, I think its better this way."

Remus took the letters and place it on his pocket. McGonagall smiled and left. The Werewolf was curious as what those letters were so he sneak a peek. They were addressed to Time, Love and Death, now he was even more curious. He was battling with his conscience if he was going to read it or not. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the letter addressed to time.

 _Dear Time,_  
_They say you heal all wounds, do you include physical one's too? I look in the mirror naked and I'm constantly reminded that my existence was a mistake. Why do you go so slow when my father beats me, but so fast when I'm with my mother? Is my suffering worth your entertainment? Or are you going to take my mother's memory as well? Slowly pass by until I forget the one person that truly cared if I open my eyes every morning? Tell me, will you ever stop?_

Remus looked at the letter, he noticed the familiar curves James never fail to mention to him, the sad words in them. 

_This is Severus letter_

The Werewolf stood for awhile, he thinks he'll let Severus have a piece of his mind.

°°°°°°°°°°

Cheers and screams were heard in all the corners of the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs proudly wore their colors and cheered for their team. Some Ravenclaws and Slytherin's were present and cheered for whoever they wanted to win.

"Alright guys! This is it! Let's win this yeah?"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team nodded to their captain, they were a little bit nervous but as confident as they could be. They were vigorously trained the past weeks, it'll be a shame if they lost.

"Potter, Black we're counting on you!"

The best friends nodded to Frank, they had to put their conflict aside for the team. James was seating in the bench calming his nerves, he maybe a pompous arse sometimes but he always get nervous during games. He was about to stand up when he saw a hand offered to him, he looked up, it was Sirius. He took his hand and walked a little bit more confident to the field. And the Game starts-

"Potter hits the Quaffle but Molnar beat it out of its way!"

James clicked his tongue, the strategy was simple, they needed to earn at least 50points before Marlene tried catching the snitch. They needed this to ensure they have enough points to win the House cup. But neither of their catchers were making a goal. 

"Bludger almost hit Alice but was safely saved by Frank, even in court this two lovebirds are flirting!"

Hooper, a Hufflepuff, was the commentator. 

"Oh look ladies, Black on his way to hit a quaffle oh no! denied by Faist who goes for the goal and yes! 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Sirius clicked his tongue, he didn't coordinate with James so their movements wasn't in sync. Arthur shouted at the two.

"Keep your head in the game lads! We need to win!"

Platt, a Hufflepuff Chaser, retrieved the quaffle and was heading for another goal, James and Sirius both followed him, leaving only Alice to guard two other Hufflepuff chasers, Jones and Faist. A bludger was about to hit Sirius but was successfully blocked by Frank.

"Black! You guys need to coordinate!"

While Frank was reprimanding Sirius, Platt threw the quaffle to Jones who successfully evaded a bludger and kicked the quaffle towards the Gryffindor goal post, guarded by Kingsley. The Gryffindor Keeper was kept occupied by the other Hufflepuff chaser, Faist and was almost hit by a bludger that ensured the quaffle passed through the goalpost. Another cheer from the Hufflepuff.

"20 to 0 guys!"

Marlene clicked her tongue, she had spotted the snitch but was simply distracting her fellow seeker, Dreyfuss, as they needed a 50point lead to win the House cup. The golden snitch emerged in the air again and the two seekers once again tried to out do each other. While they were chasing the snitch, bludgers were bounced off everywhere. Frank and Arthur who were both beaters were having a hard time protecting their mates from bludger attacks and help the chasers, Alice, James and Sirius to earn points with the quaffle. The Gryffindor chaser's were feeling the tension now.

James raced with Faist towards a quaffle and successfully hit it to a goalpost but unfortunately, it was kicked out by Molnar who is Hufflepuff keeper. Sirius anticipated the block and reached for the quaffle. Platt spotted this and raced towards him to battle it out, Alice was waiting in the perfect angle and Sirius threw her the quaffle which she successfully hit towards the goal post that was unguarded by Molnar at the time.

"Amazing coordination from the Gryffindor chasers! 10-20!"

Arthur smiled, they were on track.

"Keep going guys!"

Marlene and Dreyfuss swirled in the air chasing the snitch, they were too close with each other. Frank noticed a bludger that was in straight motion about to hit Marlene, he raced towards it to saved his teammate, he knew the hit was fatal as the speed was abnormally fast. He inched closer and closer but it was too late, if he dived straight for it, he will intersect with Marlene that will cause them both tumbling to the ground.

"McKinnon! To your left!!"

Marlene had only a second to react which she successfully does, evading the bludger completely but to her surprise James was directly below the line of trajectory of the bludger, she tried to open her mouth to warn him but it was too late.

The crowd gasped in horror as the damage was done, in a split second, Sirius came to James rescue taking the hit instead. The dog animagus got hit in the head and fell down the ground. A whistle was heard.

"150points to Hufflepuff! all in all, 10-170! Hufflepuff wins!"

To everyone's surprise whilst the events with the bludger unfolded, Dreyfuss has caught the snitch winning the game. James hurriedly flew down to the ground to see his friend.

"Padfoot! Padfoot! You idiot!"

He ran to Sirius who was surrounded by their teammates. James squeezed his way to see his friend.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

James' eyes were watery and he held his friend. Sirius looked at him.

"I don't abandon family, not anymore."

°°°°°°°°°°

Severus was in the library, he was constantly irritated by the noise outside. He never liked Quidditch or any games for that matter.

"So about Potter . . ."

Lily started, Severus stopped writing.

"Lily for the nth time, I'm not interested"

Lily heaved a sigh, its been minutes, she was trying to get as much information as she can from Severus but the latter refuse to share anything at all. 

"Don't you think his antics is a little bit endearing?"

"It certainly wasn't when he was bullying me."

Severus answered with a sneer. He was confused with how James was acting, his housemates, mostly girls, teased him about it but to him, it was public humiliation. Another of James numerous ways of bullying him. He has his heart broken and he won't be so easy to trust again. Especially James, the emotional wounds he caused was too deep to just be forgotten in a whim. Why do people keep on forgetting that this guy actually made his life living hell than it already is. Lily pouts, she decided to talk to James about his approach. She wants nothing but happiness for her best friend and if he could love James when he was his 'Scarf' then this was worth a shot. She looked around for a little distraction when she locked eyes with Remus. He smiled at her and he started scribbling a note on a parchment. She waited and then Remus held it up.

_Can you give me and Severus a minute?_

Lily smiled and stood up. Severus look at her.

"I'll go check the Literature section if they have something new"

She strode off, the Slytherin resume writing his essay. Remus approached him and sat beside him.

"What do you want Lupin?"

Severus hardly look up to see who sat beside him.

"Nice guess"

"Its hardly a challenge, Lily was staring too long"

Remus smiled, he was perceptive, just like how James described him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do I really have a choice"

Remus sighed, the idea of talking to him look like a nice thought but now, it kinda look more like a challenge.

"You have all the reasons to be hostile with me and I understand that, but with you not leaving your seat means you choose to be civil." 

"Lily told me what you did"

Severus stopped writing a bit, then continued.

"Your welcome"

The Slytherin glared at him.

"It wasn't a 'thank you' "

"Then what is it?"

The Raven haired boy looked at him with contempt.

"You didn't have to do it. I'd rather bleed to death than accept help from you and your friends"

Remus regarded him for a minute, he was just full of hate.

"Don't you think you're a little bit overreacting."

"I mean it"

"So you'd rather die then, without a fight"

Severus whispered something, Remus didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have been, ever since I was born I've been fighting back, every hour of every day with this stupid life, I'm not a coward!"

Remus sagged down a bit, Of course, he wouldn't be here now if he wasn't fighting.

"I know how it feels like, to be mad at Time."

Severus glanced at him. What is he on about?

"Why it goes so slow when you're in pain and so fast when you're happy."

Severus looked at him in horror.

"You read my letter?!"

Remus scratched his head, of course he'll be mad, that was private. Severus was about to leave,

"It will never stop you know, Time, it won't stop until you make it stop or it stops you."

The Slytherin looked at him,

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"I'm not sure"

Remus sighed, he too wasn't sure what to do.

"So much for being the smart kid."

Severus took his stuff but Remus refuse to let it end like that.

"You won't lose your mother's memories, Time won't take it from you, and it will always be there as long as you keep it alive"

"And what do you suppose I do? Go back to that wretched house and remember every beating she took for me? I hardly remember a memory where there is no blood stains in her face or tears in her eyes, maybe . . . maybe at some point I want to forget"

The raven haired sat in disbelief at his realization. Its true that all memories with his mother was bitter but the idea that someone cared for him, yes, that was what he can't let go.

"Then keep making new ones with those who are still here"

Severus looked at Remus, 

"Evan's still here, James is here, I'm here"

"You two hardly count"

He bit back, Remus chuckled,

"I'm sure James will make sure someday we'll count"

The Slytherin looked away, he's eyes rested on a chair and remembered how James teased him about his first nickname.

"I'd like to see him try"

Remus smiled until he suddenly felt his stomach churn, it was one of the side effect he had when the full moon was fast approaching. It was one of the signs his body was preparing to transform. He hurriedly left to find a toilet. Severus watch him leave, he felt slightly uncomfortable being left like that.

"Where's Lupin?"

Lily went back with a book in her hand. Severus contemplated awhile and sat up.

"I'm going somewhere"

"Wait, where?"

Lily asked, she was left with all their books. Severus decided to look for Remus, of all the Marauders, he was the least irritating, but a part of them nonetheless, what he was about to do was simply returning the favor. He found Remus in a toilet, puking his guts out. Severus took out a crumpled parchment in his pocket and transfigured it into a handkerchief. He was about to pat Remus at the back but think against it, he simply offered the handkerchief. Remus looked at him and grabbed the handkerchief.

"Consider it as me returning the favor"

Severus looked away, he didn't know how to do this kind of things. Lily was his only friend.

"Thank you Severus" 

Remus smiled, the Slytherin left as he find it awkward to stay, they were hardly friends and besides he wasn't eager to be found with Remus and be spotted by James. He walked out and saw Regulus, he burned a parchment to ashes and seemed to be in a sad almost lonely state. Seveurs gulped, Regulus was one of the least annoying housemate he had, he tolerated him. He was about to leave Regulus alone but the younger Slytherin spotted him.

"Snape?"

Severus clicked his tongue. What now? He turned to him.

"You going to the library?"

"Yeah"

Silence. It was a bit uncomfortable but Severus wasn't really good at this and he wasn't planning to be. Who knows how long this will last.

"So you make spells?"

"Yeah"

Regulus stared at him, 

_He's not really good at this is he?_

"Anything I can I ask you that is not answerable by 'yeah'? "

Severus sighed, now he wants them to chat? Great.

"What do you want Black?"

"Regulus would be fine"

"We're not friends"

Severus replied, Regulus stopped walking and turned to him,

"No, we're acquaintances, But I am planning to be friends with you."

"In exchange for?"

Severus was skeptical, no one hardly offered friendship to him, with no trade, except Lily of course.

"Sarcastic comments, Potions tutoring and Good hexes to be used on my brother. How's that?"

Severus regarded him for a minute, 

"And?"

"Basically someone to spend time with, a friend, if that's within your vocabulary"

Severus huffed. Somehow his chest felt a little lighter, maybe, just maybe, he made himself a new friend. 

Regulus and Severus continued their way back to the library with a more comfortable silence that was suddenly disrupted by students who were all from the Quidditch match. From the looks of it, Hufflepuff won. Severus was about to enter the library,

"Hey Snivellus!"

Peter called, he was trying to make himself look taller than he was. Severus turned around in anger, he hated that nickname.

"Wha-"

"What do you want?"

Regulus replied for him, Severus felt a little less angry, he was with a friend.

"I'm n-not here f-for you . . ."

Peter's courage faltered. He wasn't used to confrontations without his friends but he thinks he needs to do this. Initially he planned to prank Severus on his own, just to prove he could hold his own during fights but now, he wasn't so sure.

"It's fine, Bla-Regulus, I'll talk with him" 

Severus dismissed the younger Black and he went to the library.

"What do you want Pettigrew?"

Severus faced the Marauder with a bit more confidence. It was always 1 vs 4 so he knew this would be a piece of cake. Peter gulped, he didn't think this through but he was sure what he wanted. He was convinced Severus was the reason his friends were falling apart, James was out of his head and he was fighting Sirius. They weren't the Marauders who bullied students and Peter hated that, they needed to go back to their reputation because only then will he be better than other students who weren't Marauders. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Snivellus, oh Snivellus, are you curious as what James is playing at?"

Severus regarded him, Of course he was.

"Then let me tell you a secret. How about you find out yourself, tomorrow at midnight. You see we had this special hide out where we discuss things, mainly hexes and other stuff."

"Go on"

Severus tried to entertain the idea.

"I'm sure you know the Whomping willow. There's a way to get around it and there's a passageway that leads to the Shrieking Shack."

Peter was chuckling now, Severus was in for a treat.

"There's a knut in the trunk, poke it and you paralyze the tree then you can go to the passageway."

Severus did not believe him but he'll see he too was curious.

"So? Are you coming?"

Severus gripped tighter. He was definitely coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was so exhausted with work yesterday and I didn't want to give a halfheartedly made chapter. Credits to the maker of the "Lily Evans Do you Love Me" tumblr post and also, all Hufflepuff players were the real names of the cast of Dear Evan Hansen, if you guys are wondering, oh and Hooper is Molly Hooper from Sherlock (BBC). Also, I only had a quick rundown on the rules of Quidditch so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Hope you guys enjoy.


	8. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally faces Severus and in other things, Severus rides James *winks*
> 
> (Okay that's a joke, this is not smut)

Remus is squirming in his bed, he seems to have another nightmare. Madam Pomfrey gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion but it seems that his body is not reacting with that, he was slowly preparing for his transformation. Sirius got up from his bed and held his hand, the Werewolf calmed down a little, James woke up from his chair and looked at his friends. They were in the Infirmary, Madam Hooch sent Sirius there for his injury and James took him. Remus happens to meet them there as he needed his dose of Wolfsbane, Madam Pomfrey insisted he stays.

"Can't believe Wormtail left him, We always made sure Moony had someone to look after him."

James looked at Sirius, the dog animagus was looking at their friend intently. He knew Sirius had always been protective of Moony, he smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

Sirius looked at him curiously. James shrugged it off.

"Thanks for taking the hit for me Padfoot"

"You already got brain damage liking Snape, I don't want to lose you completely."

James lightly kicks him.

"Hey!"

"Honestly Prongs? Snivellus of all people? We had been pranking the git since the first year and a random letter exchange made you think he's lovely? What happened to Evans? You like her didn't you?"

"I thought I did."

Sirius regarded his friend.

"Well, then you'll get over this one too."

"Why are you against Severus so much?"

"So its Severus now? What's next, babe? honey? Love? Snivellus was good enough"

James tries to reign his anger. Sirius just took a fatal blow for him, and Remus needs them more than ever, he doesn't want another fight.

"Look, Sirius, he lost everything. He lost his mom, he might as well have no dad and he has no friends, other than Lily. A little bit of kindness won't hurt."

"But you don't have to be his Prince Charming, don't you?"

"And I don't have to be your best friend to take you away from your wretched family."

Sirius glared at James. The stag animagus sighed, his best friend was acting difficult.

"Look, mate, I don't want to choose between the two of you. I can't"

"You've fallen deep to even be considering that."

Sirius look back at Remus, the werewolf was sleeping soundly now.

"We don't choose who we love, I guess"

James leaned over and looked at Sirius holding Remus' hand, he sighed.

"Can you at least try to tolerate him, he's important to me now. And you're my best friend, can't you do this for me?"

Sirius looked at James.

"I'll try"

°°°°°°°°°°

"So you guys made up?"

Lily said as the Marauders took their seat in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm trying to impress your best friend Evans, an injury wouldn't help me win him over. My best friend here simply made sure I'm presentable."

James smiled looping his arm around Sirius' neck.

"If it'll take your mind off of that Slytherin, I would have beaten you off myself."

Sirius said winking at Lily, the Redhead was offended and glared at him.

"Look, Evans, I'm simply helping you here, I know you're jealous and you're simply hiding it. I'm still betting on you and James to get together."

The Redhead pouts, she looked away and started talking to Remus.

"Merlin Lupin, are you sick?"

Lily placed her hand on Remus' forehead, her face centimeters away from Remus.

"I'm okay Evans"

Remus smiled weakly and Sirius stomped his foot accidentally on Peter, the rat animagus squealed. James oblivious to his surroundings was looking around for Severus, it was time for his daily love confession. He spotted the Slytherin about to enter the Great Hall, he waited until Severus sat down. He then got up and stood at the table

"Does he really have to do that?"

Sirius asked Peter who was still nursing his foot.

"PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS, I STAND BEFORE YOU TODAY-"

Sirius glances at the staff table and saw McGonagall fuming, he pulled on James' robe

"Let go Padfoot, TO ASK IF YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE, WOULD GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

Severus was chewing on his toast, his Slytherin housemates was staring at him and he stood up and left. They were expecting a blush or any signs he liked the Gryffindor's gestures, they were waiting for nothing. He walked back to their common room. They had free period in the morning so he decided to sleep a bit or read or anything at all to keep him busy. He hates the Gryffindor's gestures with passion, it was simply public humiliation. He walked down to the dungeons and said the password. The door opened and he walk straight heading to his room. There were some Slytherin girls going to the Great halls, they giggled as he pass at them.

"I think that Potter boy confessed again."

The girl whispered to her companion and Severus simply shut them off. He didn't want people gossiping about him. He was about to open his door when he heard a loud shatter of glass. He looked to the direction of a sound and saw a terrified lower year burst out the door.

"Merlin, stop throwing stuff Regulus!"

Severus gripped the doorknob tighter. Usually he never meddle with people's business but he remembered his conversation with Regulus yesterday.

_I want to be friends with you._

He contemplated for while and went to the room. The lower year stared at him.

"What do you want?"

Severus glared at him, this seem to scare the boy.

"Get out of the way"

The lower year stood his ground.

"Why?"

"His my frie-, just get out"

Severus held his wand, the boy hurriedly left and screamed back.

"Freak!"

Severus entered the room. Regulus was sitting on his bed, shattered glass on the floor below the window, a parchment in his hand. The raven hair gulped, he wasn't use to this, Regulus looked at him and tried to wipe his face. 

"Potter made a scene again? Honestly, will he ever be ashamed of himself."

Severus sat down, he was in the far end of the bed, he didn't know if he was allowed to be closer than that.

"He's a Gryffindor, its expected."

"Your best friend's a Gryffindor."

"She's different."

Severus replied. He knew this tactic well, he used it multiple times on Lily, he would change the subject to avoid talking about something more important.

"Whose the letter from?"

The older Slytherin tried to ask, if he refuse to answer then he would leave it like that but if he would indulge in conversation then , maybe he could help.

"Its from my parents"

Severus just stared at him, he's giving him the chance if he wanted to share more. Sometimes just being there was enough, his mother once said.

"They want me to meet the Dark Lord, Bella insisted on it"

Regulus sniffed, He doesn't understand why he is acting this way. He knew the cause of the Dark Lord and it was reasonable, but the killings? He wasn't so sure if he could take part of it. He was aware what his cousin can do, Bellatrix kills people mercilessly and without hesitation. He was not like that, he can't hurt innocent people. But there was no turning back, he gave his father his word and he needs to represent the family but everything was happening so fast. Somehow, he never thought this things would ever be his responsibility, he relied on his brother so much. He had no idea where his brother gets his strength to fight back their parents. But he's gone now, no one is going to help him. Severus tried to read the contents of the letter,

_Me and Your Father will ask your Headmaster tomorrow to excuse you for a Family gathering. We are proud of the decisions you are making._

Severus knew what it means when you don't have a choice, that was family and that was the only family you will have. He tried to sit closer to Regulus, he hesitated, but softly pat his back. Lily use to do that if she was at lost for words and it helps, it helps knowing someone was there to listen, and know the pain you are going through. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not always like this."

"What do you mean? You're not crying"

Regulus looked at him for a bit. Severus knew from experience children of Purebloods were thought to never show their emotions, always held their head high so they are regarded as strong and capable. They were thought to wear a mask, and he knew that was what Regulus was trying to do. He's not good with words but he hopes Regulus understand what he was trying to say.

_You don't have to pretend to be someone else in front of me_

The younger Slytherin's tears started falling again. He was right, Severus turn out to be a good friend.

°°°°°°°°°°

"Padfoot, could you check on Moony? I'll take Wormtail and we'll go fix the Shack for tonight."

James asked Sirius, the dog animagus nodded and head to the common room. Remus didn't attend any of their classes, he was experiencing the side effects so he chose to sleep. They had a long night ahead of them, Sirius reach the common room and climbed the stairs up to their room, he knocked and entered. Remus was there sleeping, he was turned to his side. Sirius came closer and stared at him for awhile. He looks so calm and harmless, how could life be so unfair for someone so kind and gentle? He resisted the urge to sit down on his bed, he can never bring himself to get up and leave. He noticed Remus had some letters sticking out from his pillow. It was folded and curiosity suddenly hit Sirius, why did Remus have letters below his pillow? He smiled, must be some kind of love letter. He kneels and tried to pull out the letter, Remus moved to lay on his back, the letter got stuck but a part of it was out. Sirius tried to read the letter,

_So many times I've met you, so many times I wanted you to take me_

Sirius blushed. Who is the letter addressed to? Could someone wrote a love letter to Remus or was he the one who wrote it?

_But there was this constant nagging in my head. I'd look at her and I know, maybe one more day won't hurt as much because she was still there, because someone cares. Now she's gone, meeting you wouldn't be so bad._

The dog animagus was puzzled, it certainly look like a love letter but the meaning of the words were vague. He examined it and that was the end of it, he tried to pull a little to see who it was address to but Remus shifted facing him. Sirius blushed, he was too close, he gulped and sat down and thought of a way for Remus to turn the other way so he could pull the letter out. He tried on pulling again, but Remus stayed that way. Sirius was deep in thought when he heard a chuckle, he smiled.

"Damn it Moony, you were pretending to sleep"

Remus opened his eyes and smiled, he sat up.

"I couldn't sleep"

Sirius tried to clear his throat, he remembered Lily's gesture to Remus.

"Is it for Evans?"

Remus stared at him blankly and sighed.

"You think I like Evans??"

"I don't know, but do you?"

Remus pulled out the letter from his pillows and gave it to Sirius. The dog animagus read who the letter was addressed to.

_Dear Death_

"What the?! Who would write a love letter to something like death?!"

"Maybe someone so lost and desperate to be out from his misery."

Sirius crossed his arms in his chest.

"There are so many things to live for, why throw your life away?"

Remus looked at him.

"Even if you lost your family?"

"I have you guys! And Reg!"

"Severus had none of that. This was his letter, McGonagall was suppose to give it to Prongs but I wasn't able to give it to him."

Remus studied Sirius' reaction. He clicked his tongue.

"That git, after throwing your life what then? You won't get better you just gave up."

"Is that why you're mad at him? Because you understand him?"

Sirius looked at Remus.

"What do you mean?"

"James bullies Severus because he's close with Evans, Peter bully Severus because you guys bully him, but you, Padfoot, you bully him, why?"

"For fun!"

Sirius stated matter-of-factly

"No, because you see yourself in him and you're mad because he didn't fight back on his situation, but you did."

Remus laid down on his bed. Sirius groaned,

"You know me better than myself Moony"

"No, you're just a mess of a person who has no idea what to do with his emotions."

Sirius stood up. Remus looked at him.

"I'm not going to figure out everything for you Padfoot, so go talk to Severus."

"No way!"

Remus closed his eyes.

"You told Prongs you'll try."

Sirius looked at him wide eye

"You were awake?!"

"That's beside the point, Padfoot, you need to do this for Prongs and for yourself, I'm done tolerating you're screwed up way of dealing with emotions."

"But Moony?!"

"Sirius . . . "

Sirius groaned Remus knew how to make him think about his actions.

"Fine but I can't promise a good outcome. I'll do it tomorrow or the next day, we have an adventure tonight."

Sirius winks and Remus turned to his side. The dog animagus smiled and suddenly blushed.

_Did he know I was holding his hand?_

°°°°°°°°°°

It was midnight. Severus silently took his robes and sneak out from the room. He pocketed his wand and walked silently towards the door to the common room. He studied his surroundings, it seems that the Prefects and Professor's daily night rounds were done. He had nothing but the Caretaker to watch out for. He carefully steps away from the dungeons and into the hall and into the grounds, heading for the Whomping Willow. His heart was beating fast, he doesn't trust Peter's words completely but it was worth a try. He needs an end to all of James silly gestures, he needs to know why is he doing it. Though he was thankful the bullying stopped but he was convinced this was a new way of humiliating him. He did not want to trust so easily, he had no pieces of his heart to shatter because the last fragments he has offered to the idea of 'Scarf'.

James and his friends all in their animagus form laid Remus body in the floor of the Shrieking Shack, it was always painful to see their friend transform. Remus was shaking, he was groaning and he was holding his face. The pain coursing through his body was unbearable, he could feel his bones rebuild themselves, every fiber in his body changing to that of a werewolf. Remus started shouting and his senses were overtaking him. He felt claws ripping out of his fingers and canine teeth forming, his legs stretching itself and hair around his body lengthen. He was now covered with fur and stared at the animals in front of him. A stag, a rat, and a large dog, all of which simply looking at him. Remus howled, signifying the transformation has been completed and he has no longer control over his instincts and movements. Now, he was simply a werewolf. Sirius, James, and Peter flinched, it was always a terrifying sight to behold but this was their friend, their Moony and they won't leave him. 

Severus reached the Whoomping willow, he gulped. If it was true, after poking the knot in the trunk, the tree would stop swaying its deadly branches and lead a passageway to the Shrieking Shack. He braves one more step and cast a spell to hit the knot, it did the work and surely, the tree was paralyzed. He walked nearer and looked for a passageway. He saw one and started entering the Shack.

Sirius dog form walked towards Remus, the werewolf was wary and in a protective stance, Sirius was trying to urge Remus to leave the Shack and explore the forbidden forest like they always do. Peter looked almost anxious and excited, waiting for Severus to arrive, he knew that the Slytherin would definitely come, the boy never missed a chance to place the Marauders in trouble. James tried to lead the way out when suddenly Remus and Sirius stop. Both of them began sniffing and in a split second Remus ran to the door to the outside, he stopped his tracks. Severus looked the werewolf in the eye. His heart stops

_A werewolf?!_

James tackled the werewolf away from the opening of the door, Remus hasn't infected anyone in his whole life and a werewolf would do anything to bite into human flesh. Sirius looked down on the opening and saw Severus trembling.

_What the hell is he doing here?!!_

This was not going to end well. Remus howled and tackled James and Sirius back, he was stronger than the both of the animagus combined, it cleared the pathway and the werewolf ran to its prey.

As soon as information registered to Severus' terrified brain, he ran. He ran as fast as he can at wherever he reach just to stay away from the werewolf. If not for the steep stairs, Remus could have reached the Slytherin but his long legs struggled not to fall down, as soon as he hit the ground he started to run towards Severus but luckily the Raven haired boy has resumed the deadly movements of the branches of the tree. The werewolf struggled to get away from the branches but to no avail. James and Sirius watch in horror how their friend bites away the branches with so much force, they could only wish Severus has run a good mile away because they had no idea what Remus could do if he reached the boy.

The Slytherin was panting hard, his breaths were rapid and he looked back, he saw the werewolf struggling from the branches. He was going to report this to the Headmaster until suddenly he fell backward.

James and Sirius' heart stopped in a moment. The tree's branches suddenly were paralyzed once again. Peter, in an attempt to leave the situation, has accidentally touched the knot in the trunk that halts the movements of the branches. In a split second, Remus was running towards Severus, nothing in his head but to bite.

_Bite him, bite him, bite him, bite him, bite him, bite, bite him, bite him, BITE HIM!!_

The long hind legs ran and leaped towards its target. Severus ran despite knowing it was no use, the werewolf was faster and desperate to infect. He cast a spell towards the werewolf.

"Incarcerous!"

Thin ropes tried to restrain the werewolves movements, James and Sirius who was following transformed back. The messy haired Gryffindor ran to Severus, holding him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Severus looked at James and yanked his hands away.

"So you're hiding this thing in that Shack?! I was right to listen to Pettigrew"

"Peter?!"

Sirius yelled, how could their friend betray them. James was looking at Severus, he was pale and shaking, of course, he'd be terrified, a werewolf was trying to chase after him, he tried to calm him down by holding him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Potter?! Where's Lupin? Where is Lupin?!"

Severus scanned their surroundings surely, the smartest of the Marauders were there until realization dawn on him. He stepped back.

"That's Lupin . . . "

The two Gryffindors looked back and saw the werewolf free from the binding ropes. As the werewolf locked eyes at the three wizards in front of him. He started to run towards them. James grabbed Severus and the two Gryffindors transformed back to their animagus form. The Slytherin was riding James and held on tight, running was useless against the werewolf, he had no choice, they all ran to the forbidden forest.

Few minutes from running, they stop and scanned their surroundings, there was no sign of the werewolf. James and Sirius turned back to his human form.

"Did we lose him?"

Severus was still holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm not sure"

James tried hard not to smile, the Slytherin was still holding him when Severus realized, he let go and stepped back. They all heard a growl and James immediately took Severus arm, hiding him behind. Sirius turned to his animagus form. Remus pounced on both James and Severus, they fell back. The Werewolf towered on them and Sirius tackled the Werewolf away, giving time for James to return to his stag form. Severus clutched his wand and with all three animals fighting, he didn't know where to safely aim a spell. Remus grabs the big mutt and threw him into a tree, he ran towards Severus but was stopped by James, pushing him back with his antlers. The werewolf scratched everywhere he could reach with the stag, the Slytherin gasped in horror, refusing to believe it was Remus. Sirius quickly bite down on Severus' arm dragging him away from the commotion. When they were in considerable distance Sirius changed back.

"Go tell the Headmaster about this, Go!"

Sirius was about to leave when Severus clutched at Sirius robes.

"Potter . . . . He'll kill Potter!"

Sirius removed Severus' hand.

"He won't, Remus won't harm his friends. He's fighting his own battle inside that beast, now go!"

Sirius left and turned to his animagus form, he heard a howl and he ran faster and faster, this wouldn't have happened if Severus didn't come here, then again, he wouldn't come if Peter didn't tell him about it. Anger boiled inside of him, Peter allowed Remus nightmare happen before him, Hurting his friends in that hideous form. He ran back and stop at the scene. James' form was lying on the ground will full of scratch marks, no bite but he was severely bleeding. Sirius ran and jump to bite the arm of the werewolf, Remus tried to yank him away but the mutt bites down hard causing it to bleed. Sirius felt claws digging to his body as the werewolf grabbed him and threw him. Remus ran towards the dog about to scratch him.

"Sectum Sempra!"

A long sword-like slash appeared in the Werewolf's back and when he turned to the caster, Severus cast the spell again. This time the slash appeared in front of the werewolf. Remus was about to attack again when,

"Stupefy!"

Dumbledore together with Madam Pomfrey and Peter arrived at the scene. 

°°°°°°°°°°

Severus adjusted his eyesight, his surroundings was too bright and he was sure he wasn't in his room. He tried to sit up but pain surged his arm, he winced and saw his arm bandaged. Memories flooded to him and he tried to sit up and looked at his left, James occupied the next bed and he was full of bandages all over, he was sleeping.

"Nothing fatal, although some deep ones might leave a scar. Not everything can be healed with phoenix tears."

Sirius said, he was in the next bed to Severus' right and beside him was Remus bed and Peter. Severus memories after Dumbledore came was a little blurry but he remembered that as soon as Remus was knocked unconscious, Sirius ran after Peter and the boy beat his friend to a pulp, Dumbledore needed to hit them both with a spell to break them up. The Slytherin leaned back comfortably in his bed, and glanced back at James, the Gryffindor saved his life, no, both Sirius and James saved his life. Of all them in the Infirmary, it was him who had less injuries, only bruises and Sirius bite. The Gryffindor groaned, the raven haired predicted it must be the Skelegro, he was certain with all the throwing he experienced, he might have broken a bone or two.

"Sorry"

Severus snapped his head to look at Sirius, he needed to make sure the Gryffindor indeed said that.

"Come on, you can't be that surprised, besides, if I want a serious conversation with you not running away, I might as well start it right."

"That's unbelievable coming from you"

Sirius clicked his tongue,

"Don't spoil it, I just saved your life, the best way you can repay me is by listening. And listen well because I'm only going to say this once."

Severus groaned but otherwise waited for him to continue, Sirius adjusted himself to sitting position,

"You've always been a git to me"

The Slytherin glared at him

"But you reminded me so much of myself before I met my friends, I was mad at the world and was constantly thinking of how unfair everything was. My family wasn't really the loving type, the amount of affection you receive is equal to the actions you do that will honor the family name. Really stupid concept if you ask me, all that Pureblood crap."

Sirius smiled a little,

"Everyone has high expectations for me because I was the heir, mind you, I was the most obedient child"

"That's hard to believe"

Severus countered, Sirius continued,

"All of that went out of the window when I saw my little brother, Reg changed my world, I would have endured anything for that kid if it means he won't end up beaten by father. He was all I have and the only reason I woke up each day, so I could protect him."

The Gryffindor shifted a little,

"I know how you feel, constantly asking why you still wake up each morning and why you have to endure that kind of torment everyday. How easy it is to end it there and then."

"Who else read my letter?"

Severus was in a bad mood now, he would want to talk to Madam Pomfrey about it.

"Just the death one, look I'm trying to make a point."

"And that is?"

"You need to choose life whatever happens, choose to live even if you only have one reason to wake up each morning and even if that is taken away from you, keep fighting, keep going, don't give death the satisfaction of your lost."

The Slytherin glanced at him,

"Merlin, always fight back, always. Because I'm telling you if I gave up to the temptation before then do you think I would have met Remus? James? They were family and I would have never experienced it if I gave up. There's always going to be something good waiting for you, if there's none then its not yet the end for you because life is always worth living."

Sirius sighed,

"I bullied you because you remind me so much of my younger self"

"That's one way to deal with someone with the same experience as you"

Severus bit back, 

"Someone told me I'm not really good dealing with emotions so now I'm going to make it right."

The Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin and hold out his hand,

"I won't ask to be your friend because that'll take time but, acquaintances?"

Severus stared at his hand, it'll be nice to not be bullied form time to time but he doesn't want to put his guard down just yet. The wounds run deep to be suddenly okay.

"Funny, your brother told me the same thing"

Sirius took back his hand, he pondered for awhile,

"How is he?"

Severus contemplated if he was going to tell Sirius about the incident with Regulus yesterday morning. He thinks somehow Sirius could help.

"Do you know your parents will be picking him up today?"

Sirius turned to him,

"Regulus is going to meet the Dark Lord to present himself, as soon as Lucius graduates, he will be the one to continue recruiting students for the cause"

"What?! Why did you not tell me sooner?! He can't, Regulus can't do that!"

Severus thought of an idea,

"You need to go, if you hurry you might reach your brother, they said they'll ask permission from the Headmaster so most probably you'll meet him in the office."

Sirius looked around, Madam Pomfrey was sure to check up on them and he would be dragged back to the Infirmary if she knew he left, he looked at Severus.

"You got to help me"

Severus considered him for a moment, helping Sirius would somehow help Regulus so he nodded,

"Great, now what's the plan?"

They both sneaked out of the Infirmary for awhile and waited in the corridor, they needed at least someone who had black hair like Sirius. An upperclassman Ravenclaw was walking reading his book, Severus stunned him and they both grabbed the boy towards Sirius bed and covered the blanket up to his face. Sirius thanked Severus and left.

°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus just got out of his second class, Slughorn told him to go to the Headmaster's office to meet his parents. They were to ask permission if they can excuse Regulus and he would be allowed to leave for a day. He took his stuff and headed to said location. He reached the stone gargoyle when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Reg! Regulus! REG!!"

Sirius was out of breath, his ribs hurt so much and some wounds reopened but he didn't care, Regulus takes priority. 

"Sirius?"

"You can't go with them Reg, you know you can't. They'll make a murderer out of you."

"How do you know about this meeting? Severus told you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to abandon you this time, not anymore."

Sirius supported his body, he was not fit to be running with his state. Regulus looked at his brother, if their parents arrive and see Sirius, he doesn't know what they'll do. He was in such a sorry state, anymore beatings and he would be knocked out of life.

"Why do you care now?"

"I always care, look Reg I'm sorry for leaving you, I came back for you I swear but that woman won't even let me near the house, you can ask James how many days I went back to get you but they won't let me."

"Disrespectful as always Sirius"

Walburga with Orion arrived in front of the stone gargoyle. Sirius glared at them and attempted to take Regulus behind him but the Slytherin did not move an inch.

"Come son, we do not have time to waste"

Orion motioned for Regulus to enter but the Slytherin just stayed where he was.

"Am I going to meet him tonight?"

"Yes, Regulus now do as you're told, this are family matters, an outsider has no right to take part of it"

Walburga glared at Sirius but the Gryffindor stared back, he smiled mockingly,

"You call this family? There's hardly any love in it"

"You dare talk back to the woman who gave you life, you're a shame to this family, always has been"

Orion retorted, Sirius held Regulus tighter.

"I'd be a insane if I was proud to be your so-"

Walburga slapped Sirius face with so much intensity the boy fell down, Regulus looked at his brother helplessly, just like when they were kids.

"Regulus, come, we need to discuss some family matters"

Orion took his wife but Regulus still did not move, he tried to speak.

"W-what are we going to talk about?"

"Regulus this is family matters, your sorry excuse of a brother should not be part of it"

Walburga stated, Regulus gripped tighter,

"He stays"

Orion said loudly,

"Its a family matter Regulus"

"THAT'S WHY HE STAYS?!!"

The younger Slytherin shouted back, years of pent up anger surging through him.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to serve as the heir of this wretched family, I don't want to be part of this"

"Regulus, what has gotten into you?!"

Walburga was horrified with her son's words.

"Sense probably"

Sirius rebut, Orion motioned to hit him again but Regulus stood in between them. Sirius held his brother protectively,

"Reg you don't have to"

"You're done protecting me brother, It's my turn now"

Regulus pointed his wand at his father and mother. Dumbledore suddenly opened the door to his office.

"What is happening here?"

The Headmaster inquired, Walburga grabbed his husband's arm.

"Nothing Headmaster, this meeting is canceled, Regulus will not be joining us in our family event."

The couple left and Sirius, having forced his body sagged down a bit, Regulus supported his brother's weight.

"I guess you could say I am good as disowned"

Regulus chuckled, Sirius smiled back,

"I'm sure the Potters always have room for one more"

°°°°°°°°°°

Madam Pomfrey contacted McGonagall about Sirius, she was horrified finding a stunned Ravenclaw in his place. Severus was already discharged by the mediwitch, he wasn't as heavily injured as the others in the Infirmary so he didn't have an excuse to stay there for longer. But he still remained, he was sitting in between his bed and James, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Remus was a werewolf and James tried to save him, feelings for 'Scarf ' was resurfacing but he crushed it, he can't afford another heartbreak. The Headmaster suddenly went inside together with Regulus and Sirius, the mediwitch quickly examined the Gryffindor and led them to her office to administer some potions, the Headmaster stayed behind.

"How is James, Severus?"

Dumbledore asked,

"I h-haven't heard from Madam Pomfrey but according to Black, some wounds were deep but none were fatal, he'll survive"

Severus glanced at the Gryffindor, it was hard to look at as the wounds were still fresh. But something was bothering him.

"Headmaster? Why would you allow a werewolf to be here in Hogwarts? Isn't it dangerous?"

"My boy, they are dangerous when they are in their werewolf form but in human, they can be as harmless as every normal student who step foot on this castle"

The Slytherin thought for a moment,

"Every month they transform into werewolves and gives them the possibility to infect others, why would you take that risk?"

"Precautions are given but sometimes, Severus, some people just needed a chance to prove themselves"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkle at the same time James stirred, Severus looked at the Gryffindor and Dumbledore decided to leave them be and check on the other two students.

"Sev?"

James tried to sit up but Severus touched one of his fresh wounds causing the Gryffindor to lay back down to his bed.

"Potter, you're not suppose to force yourself to move. You'll bleed to death"

Severus almost sneered, he was slightly uncomfortable being with a conscious James. 

"Are you alright?"

James asked Severus, the Slytherin blushed,

_You're the one who fought against a werewolf and you're concerned if I'm fine?! What's wrong with you Potter?!_

"Any chance you'll tell me what you're thinking?"

James asked again, Severus sighed,

"Its none of your business Potter, I'm leaving"

"Stay, please?"

James pleaded, the Slytherin continued his steps, this situation was dangerous. He could feel his heartbeat erratic and his cheeks flushed, no, Scarf is gone and that's that.

"I saved your life"

James shamelessly proclaimed.

"Are you going to use that against me?"

Severus glared back at him. James sagged down a little,

"If it makes you stay then I don't really have a choice"

The raven haired boy sat back again, James was right, he owe him his life, if it weren't for them Remus would have infected him.

"Could you hold my hand or is it pressing too much?"

"Potter . . . "

Severus grumbled, James smiled a bit.

"You look cute when you're mad, I like it"

The Slytherin stood up, the Gryffindor coaxed him to sit back down.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, its just I can't help myself Quill"

"Don't call me that"

Severus reprimanded him,

"Cute?"

James feign innocence,

"Quill"

Severus said,

"Why? Would you rather 'Chair' instead"

The Slytherin closed his eyes, if James wasn't severely injured he would have hexed him by now. James smiled, this was infinitely better than writing to each other, he can actually make out Severus reaction to his words.

"You didn't have to do that, save my life"

"What?! Of course I should, I won't let you die, I promise to take care of you"

"That was when you were 'Scarf' "

"When will you get over the fact that we are one and the same?"

James looked at Severus the Slytherin is looking down at his shoes,

"I don't need you"

"You need me"

The stag animagus confidently said.

"No I don't"

Severus insisted, 

"Yes you do. You need someone to take care of you. Everybody does"

_I'm going to need you more than you need me_

Severus told himself but he can't say it out loud,

"Sev?"

"Its not fair"

The Raven haired boy said, James was puzzled but laid back more comfortable in his bed. 

"Sev? Stay for me?"

"Get some rest Potter"

James smiled, Severus may not know but he asked him to stay for him in that room before, it was sort of nostalgic and he was happy because he really did stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I wasn't feeling well. Nevertheless I am posting now and hope you guys are still there. Credits once again to the person who made "Lily do you love me?" tumblr post (I would be using it until last chapter so yeah, I firmly believe that credits should be given to whom it is due) also I get ideas from movies/shows that inspire me like Love and Other Drugs and Sherlock (BBC). Hope you guys enjoy :)


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James break Severus' walls.

"Okay, Moony remember? If Madam Pomfrey refuse to let us in and see Prongs, you'll have to hit me"

Sirius and Remus were outside of the Infirmary, its been three days since the Shrieking Shack incident. James had the most severe injury so he was kept longer to heal his wounds.

"And you think Madam Pomfrey would heal your injury and let you in anyway?"

Remus asked, he was nervous meeting James, after all, the injuries he had was done by him. He felt guilty and despite Sirius reassuring him that James didn't blame him, he still feel bad hurting his friend. The mediwitch opened the door to the Infirmary, she looked at the two and knew that if she won't let them in, they would do something stupid to let them get their way so she allowed them to enter. James was sitting on his bed, he look relatively better the last time, only a few visible scars left and as soon as he saw the two Marauders, he ran and hugged them.

"Took you guys long enough?! I was bored to death in here. Moony, what's wrong with you? Did you eat something weird?"

James looked at his friend, Remus was looking down sheepishly, wanting to apologize.

"Prongs, I'm so-"

"Save it Moony, this is not your fault, if there's someone to blame its Peter"

Uncomfortable silence filled the air, they still can't believe what Peter did, endangering Severus and almost letting Remus secret out. 

"Anyways, three days in the Infirmary had me thinking how I'll get Sev's attention so it wasn't a complete waste"

James grinning to himself, the two simply smiled, Love really did hit James hard. Madam Pomfrey gave a few reminders to James and let them off for breakfast.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

The Marauders entered the Great Hall, they sat on their usual spot in the Gryffindor table. James noticed Peter sitting far away with other Gryffindors in their year.

"Potter, what the hell happened with you and Severus? all five of you were in the Infirmary? I tried asking Pettigrew but he didn't say anything even Black and Lupin?"

Lily whispered from across the table, the Headmaster warned all five of them to not reveal what took place that night and simply say it was a prank gone wrong.

"Relax Evans, We're fine. Also, how's Sev?"

"Relatively better, when I first found out about you guys in the Infirmary from Black's little brother, I went to look for him and saw him in the Infirmary looking after you"

Some Gryffindor girls giggled, Lily smiled, James blushed,

"Well yeah, I told him to stay for awhile but he left as soon as I woke up"

The Gryffindor ran his hands through his messy hair, he was disappointed waking up and Severus was gone. He never visited again after that. Remus was listening to the conversation and Sirius was silently slipping a chocolate in Remus bag.

"What are you doing Black?"

Marlene looked suspiciously at Sirius and Remus saw what Sirius was doing.

"So that's where the chocolates were coming from"

Remus looked at Sirius, and the dog animagus scratched his neck sheepishly. He glared at Marlene and the girl simply shrugged it off. Remus glanced at Sirius and smiled a little, he knew this was the animagus way of cheering him up. James scanned the Slytherin table and spotted Severus, he was in a far end of the table with Regulus. They were not in their usual spot with Lucius and James smiled at that. He stood at the table like he always do in breakfast. Everyone in the Great hall stared at him, anticipating what he'll say this time, he was gone for three days so somehow they missed it. Severus stared at the Gryffindor while eating his toast.

"ATTENTION TEACHERS AND STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

"Must he really?"

McGonagall was shaking her head in the staff table. The Headmaster had twinkle in his eyes while the other staffs where either amused or oblivious to the boy's antics.

"I STAND BEFORE YOU ALL TODAY TO ASK YOU ALL TO WITNESS THE MAGNIFICENT TRANSFORMATION IN ME AND SEVERUS SNAPE RELATIONSHIP!"

Everyone turned their heads to Severus, the Hall was quiet with only the sound of Severus munching on his crackers. James gulped and stepped down on the table.

"OR NOT, But I'll work on that."

He winked at Severus and the Slytherin simply resumed talking to Regulus. The Great hall returned to their usual business.

"Don't you think you're doing this the wrong way Potter?"

Lily said as soon as the stag animagus returned to his seat. James crossed his arm in his chest.

"Then how should I do it Evans?"

"Look, Sev isn't the showy type so this is simply public humiliation for him, and besides you can't simply go about with asking him out without resolving your past. You guys had a lot of bad blood between the two of you, so fix that first"

James considered her for a moment and he kissed her forehead.

"Brilliant Evans, you're right! Why didn't I think of asking for your advice the first time!"

"Right, now you haven't thank me yet for helping you out, I guess it won't be so bad to ask for a raven quill as a 'thank you' gift"

"Consider it done Evans, I'll give it to you as soon as Severus goes out with me"

Lily pouts, the Gryffindor is using her to get closer to her best friend. James smiled. Remus cleared his throat,

"Hurry up, we'll be late for classes"

""I forgot my Transfiguration book?!"

Sirius said while attempting to get James attention, the stag animagus looked at his friend weird,

"Transfiguration is this afternoon Padfoot, you can get it later, we have Potions this morning"

James said, Sirius grunted and gestured to James they needed to talk. The stag animagus got his message and stood up,

"Oh right, I forgot my quill! Let's go Padfoot. We'll meet you guys in the classroom"

The two hurriedly left for the common room. Remus sighed, they were too obvious but he let them. He followed Lily and the others out to the Hall. He was walking to the dungeons when he spotted Severus waiting for Lily by the door. He gulped, he had one more apology to make.

"Snape?"

Severus looked at Remus, he stood away a little, the trauma was still there. He still couldn't believe Remus was a werewolf although he had his suspicions. Lily looked at the two,

"Do you guys need to talk? I'll go with McKinnon for awhile"

Severus nodded, and turned to Remus.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. I, I wasn't in my normal state. During those times we would simply explore the forbidden forest with James, Sirius and Peter's animagus form. I have never infected anyone my whole life so you being there was entirely out of plan. I'm really sorry for everything"

Severus considered him for a moment, what the Headmaster said struck to him.

_In human form they are as harmless as any other student who enters this school_

Remus of all the Marauders never played a prank on him but still didn't do anything about it. He thought for a moment, if someone was to blame, it was Peter, the Gryffindor deliberately set him up to be bitten by his friend who was a werewolf. He can see that Remus regrets what he did and that no one would go as far as endanger someone else's life.

"How long have you been a . . you know"

Severus was wary someone might hear their conversation. Remus sagged down, the memory saddened him.

"I was five when I was bitten"

The Slytherin took pity, he knew it was a tough life being a werewolf with all the discrimination people had for werewolves. He noticed the wound peeking out of Remus' clothes, he knew it must be from his spell. The door to the classroom opened and Slughorn admitted them all in. Remus motioned to leave but Severus grabbed his arm.

"Meet me later after class, your wound, I can do something about it. Don't take your friends with you."

Severus hold Remus tighter at his last words and left, he doesn't want to talk to James.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

"Padfoot, why are we going here? and why is the room smell like chocolate?"

James sat down in their bed, Sirius dragged him back to their dorm. The dog animagus pulled out a letter from Remus pillow.

"I had house elves cook food with chocolate flavor to cheer Moony up, he was so depressed after the incident. Also, McGonagall gave this to Moony so he could give it to you, its Severus' letters, he had two more for Time and Death, but that'll do."

Sirius knew that if James found out about Severus' letter to Time and Death, his friend woudn't take it lightly. James opened the letter curiously,

_Dear Love,  
What did I ever do not to deserve you?_

James held the letter tight, he knew this was from the moment all things were spiraling down on Severus. He smiled, he knew exactly what he's going to do.

"Thanks Padfoot, I'm all set!"

"Set for what?"

James stood up and looped his arms to Sirius' shoulders.

"You see, if I want Severus to consider going out with me I need his friends to be on board to my cause! I have Evans already so that leaves Regulus, that's where you come in"

Sirius bit his lip,

"Well about that . . . "

James looked at his friend,

"What is it?"

"Reg had a fight with our parents, I've been talking to him these past days and well, they're treating him badly, sending letters with threats of disowning him"

James lit up and turned Sirius to him and smiled,

"You mean I'm going to have a little brother?!"

Sirius looked at him weird,

"Oh come on Padfoot, the fact that you're telling me this means Regulus needs a place to stay and you know we always have room for one more! You're my brother now and he would be mine as well. He's Slytherin but we can work on that, why'd you not tell me sooner? Oh mom's going to love it! Remember? she always use to ask about your brother and how he is! I'll tell her as soon as I can, I'll tell dad to fix the second storage room. It'll take time but we can all sleep in my room for the meantime."

James was babbling while heading to the door. Sirius heart swelled with emotions, he couldn't be more thankful for James, he had been thinking on how to tell the news to his best friend. The Potter's was so kind to him and he couldn't ask for more favors. 

"Come on Padfoot, we're going to be late for class!"

Sirius wiped his tears and motioned to follow James.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

"Now the girls are in for a treat. The potion we would be working on today is called 'Amortentia'. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Almost all of the girls in the room had their hands up. Slughorn called for Lily,

"Amortentia is known as the most powerful love potion. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals"

Lily sat down proud of herself, she looked at Severus and the Slytherin smiled back a little. He was proud of his friend.

"Girls, listen carefully now, And what can be said of its scent?"

Hands shoot up in the air, the Professor called out a Ravenclaw

"Its scent is multi-faceted and varies based on what the person likes"

Giggles were heard and Slughorn smiled at the enthusiasm of the class.

"With that said, I don't think I'll be needing to give you all an incentive to brew this potion to perfection. Now, pa-"

The door to the classroom opened, Sirius and James was out of breath, they ran from the Gryffindor dormitory to the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, 5points from Gryffindor for being late. Now, don't just stand there and find a pair."

Sirius and James hurriedly ran to the vacant seat beside Remus, Sirius sat down first. James clicked his tongue, usually they had no problem when it comes to pairings because they had Peter, and James would rather go solo than pair up with the traitor. He scanned the room for available partners, Lily gestured at him to come closer. Severus was fixing their cauldron and writing down the ingredients to be needed. Lily directed James to sit in her spot as soon as she left, she slowly sat up and walked away heading to where Marlene sat. Severus turned to Lily but saw James instead.

"Hi"

James nervously said, the Slytherin glared at him and saw Lily giggling with Marlene. Severus sighed and handed James the list.

"What's this?"

"Its the ingredients for the potion, go get them"

The Gryffindor smiled, Severus was treating him in a civil manner.

"On it!"

He left with a smile plastered to his face. Sirius and Remus were smiling at their friend, the werewolf went to the cabinets to retrieve their ingredients leaving Sirius behind.

"Ask him what he smells after the potion is brewed"

Remus whispered to his friend,

"Why?"

James asked,

"We're brewing a love potion and it should smell like the person you desire"

James smiled, he mentally noted to buy the Raven quill Lily asked of him, he went back to his seat. Severus considered how he would work with James, the Gryffindor wasn't that bad with potions but he'd rather lessen the contact between them. As soon as James was back to his seat, the Slytherin turned to him.

"I'll brew the potion and you watch"

Severus got the ingredients and started working. James gladly sat down and placed his head on his palm watching the raven haired boy.

"Look away"

The Slytherin said,

"You said to watch"

Severus glared at him.

"Potter . . . "

James did as he was told, he noticed Remus and Sirius working. Remus was cutting while Sirius was pretending to work. The dog animagus knew that it'll end up a disaster if he tried to help, Remus has always been the smarter one. James gestured two thumbs up at his friends and the two Marauders chuckled. Time passed by in silence. Slughorn checked on the works of the students and smiled at those in the right track.

"Moony, did you sleep on the chocolates last night?"

Sirius asked the werewolf who was stirring the ladle. Remus looked at him weird,

"No, why?"

"Well its either that or you put chocolates on the potion"

Sirius sniffed some more,

"Or old books and cinnamon. Gosh, Moony easy on your perfume will you? I can smell you from here."

Remus blushed and the people around who heard Sirius giggled, the dog animagus looked at them odd. Severus was constantly rubbing his nose, James looked at him worried and sat closer.

"Could you sit farther please"

Severus told James, the Gryffindor complied. The Slytherin sniffed and he instructed James to move further away. The stag animagus sat farther away until there was no space to move.

"Can you move away?"

"Why?"

Severus groaned, the smell of sweat, manly perfume and broomstick was overwhelming. Its either James used his perfume to bathe himself or . . . . , The Slytherin crushed the idea completely. James wondered what Severus smell from the potion.

"In case you're wondering, I'm from the Infirmary so I had no chance of applying perfume"

With that said, Severus knew exactly that it was the potion, he was doomed. James sniffed and can smell the faint musk in Severus' hand when he kissed it, he smiled. Slughorn walked up to their cauldron and pat Severus' back.

"Well done boys, Mother-of-pearl sheen and steam spiraling. You brewed it perfectly. Mind sharing the class what you can smell from the potion?"

The Potions Professor urged the tow but when they resisted, he moved away to other students, James confidently said,

"I can smell books, ink and the musk you had in your hand"

Severus blushed and continued rotating the ladle. Until he wondered how James knew the smell of his hand and remembered someone kissing it in the Infirmary when he was admitted.

"So it was you . . ."

The Slytherin stop and got an empty bottle to store the potion.

"Yeah, Do you ha-"

"Time's up! All successfully brewed potions place them in my table and will be graded accordingly, others can clean up their workstation and leave. You are dismissed, also, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black I will speak with you"

James clicked his tongue, his best friend moved towards the Professor for some scolding. Severus quickly stored their potion and place it on the Professor's table and quickly left. He was going to meet Remus outside. The werewolf did the same thing and waited for the Slytherin outside their classroom.

"Follow me"

Severus told the Gryffindor as soon as they met. The Slytherin led them to a comfort room to an empty cubicle, he turned to Remus.

"Take off your robe and shirt"

Remus was surprised at Severus' command but nonetheless followed his instructions. Severus felt uncomfortable in the silence and small space they are in so he decided to start a conversation.

"So your friends are all animagus. Are they registered?"

Remus was removing the buttons in his shirt and replied,

"No, they just think its the only way they can accompany me during my transformations"

"How'd they do it?"

"They stole a book from the restricted section and followed the instructions there, it took them months but eventually they got it."

Remus had his shirt and robe off, his chest was littered with scars and the wound given to him by the Slytherin was prominent. Severus took his wand and started chanting the song-like counterspell and Remus watched in amazement as the wound slowly closed and knit itself, he turned to his back and the Slytherin repeated the spell. 

"Vulnera Sanentur, its a song-like incantation to heal the wounds made by Sectum Sempra"

Severus said as he finished healing the wounds.

"I've never heard of them before"

Remus said as he examined the healed wound.

"I made it"

The Slytherin pocketed his wand and motioned to leave when suddenly the door to the cubicle was yanked open by Sirius and James. The two Gryffindors stared in horror at the scene. Remus was half naked and Severus was with him in the cubicle. They were looking for Remus to head to the next class and Lily informed them that they saw the two together going to the comfort room.

"Its not what you think?!"

Remus quickly said, Severus simply groaned and tried to leave.

"Moony how could you betray Prongs like this?! Behind our friend's back?!"

Sirius pretended to be hurt, he saw Remus wound heal so he thought it was basically Severus helping their friend out though he was a little jealous but he can't let an oppurtunity for a good teasing away.

"Sev why?! Am I not enough?! I thought we had something going on during Potion's class? Why?! and with my friend?!"

The Gryffindor faked the disgust looked at his friend and Remus knew he was acting. Severus simply left the comfort room.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Lily and Marlene was in the Owlery, they had free period before lunch so Lily decided to send a letter to her parents.

"Evans? Are you following me?"

James teased his friend, as they went up the Owlery. The female Gryffindor huffed.

"And what are you boys doing here?"

Marlene asked and James proudly proclaimed,

"You see, McKinnon, I'm going to have a little brother"

Sirius groaned, James was so proud and he was happy but it was getting ridiculous and besides, he'll always be Regulus big brother.

"Really? Congratulations! The Potter family just got bigger"

Marlene smiled and James grinned at Sirius and his best friend simply smiled. Remus ruffled Sirius hair.

""How about you Evans? Homesick?"

Sirius asked his fellow Gryffindor, Lily had a school owl and neatly tied her letter to it and let it fly.

"Sev's dad is in jail and he had no one to return to. They offered an orphanage but I don't think Sev would be any better in an orphanage, I thought that if a foster family was willing to take him it'll be better. So I'm asking mom and dad if they'll consider taking Sev as part of the family"

Lily had a sad smile, she doesn't like the idea that Severus had no place to return to. 

"I'll need another letter to send mom and dad"

James said, he didn't know that Severus dad was in jail and he was happy about it but Severus had no where to go.

"You want your parents to adopt Snape? Will that make you brothers?"

Remus asked, James looked at his friend, that's weird.

"No, of course not, we'll just take care of him and he could stay with me in my room if necessary"

"If that happens then he can take my room and I'll sleep with you, Merlin knows what sounds we'll be hearing at night."

Sirius said with mischievous smile, James blushed and everyone else laughed at the idea. They were talking about home life when Sirius spotted his brother in the grounds, Lucius with a bunch of Slytherin went up to him. The Gryffindor immediately ran to protect his brother.

Lucius stepped closer to Regulus and the younger Slytherin clutched at his wand. 

"Severus is no where to be found, guess you're not that brave without you're older friend"

The Prefect taunted the younger Black, Regulus stilled himself.

"Get away from my brother you git!"

Sirius points his wand at Lucius and all the Gryffindors pointed their wands at the other Slytherins.

"Now now, no need for a commotion, I was just wondering how your brother is doing with all the howlers he kept receiving from his parents. So sad he's being threatened to be disowned."

"I'd consider it a blessing his disowned than to be part of that wretched family"

Sirius bit back. Lucius scanned the surrounding and they were garnering audience, he glared at the Gryffindors and left. As soon as they were gone James looped his arm around Regulus' shoulder.

"Hello there little brother"

He smiled wide, the Slytherin looked at him odd and looked back at his brother. Sirius pulled his little brother away.

"I asked the Potters if they're willing to take us both, James here just wrote to his parents"

Regulus looked sheepishly at James, he wasn't so comfortable with the idea of being adopted, it still hurt him that his mother was threatening to disown him.

"Consider it as a yes, now come on, hug your big brother"

James had his arms wide, Sirius pulled his brother closer but Regulus let go.

"I'm not a baby"

The Slytherin retorted

"Of course not but I'll always be your big brother, Right Reg?"

Sirius smirked at James, the stag animagus didn't back down from the challenge

"Yeah but Padfoot here is not as good as **big brother James** in flying a broomstick and I could teach you that"

James emphasized the word 'big brother' and Sirius eye twitched, he step closer to James.

"Yeah but **big brother James** doesn't know the lullaby that **I** sing after you have nightmares"

Regulus blushed and felt embarrassed with his brother's teasing. Remus smiled at him and they watch as the two fought over Regulus. From afar, Peter was staring at his friends. He didn't anticipate the gravity of what he did during the incident and when realization dawned on him he had nothing on his mind but to run away. He hated Severus all the more, he felt as if the Slytherin stole his friends from him, he felt a pat in his back and saw Lucius there.

"Hello there Pettigrew, You look lonely. Would you like a friend"

Lucius smiled at him and Peter reconsidered his position, now that he wasn't part of the Marauders he had no one to protect him. He walked away together with Lucius.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Severus and Regulus was siting in the library, Regulus had free period while Severus class ended early. Lily approached the two,

""Hey Sev, Reg"

She smiled, the younger Slytherin blushed, he always found the redhead as beautiful. Lily sat next to Severus and opened her book. A few minutes later they heard tiny rocks thrown at the window, not too forceful to break it just enough to make sound. Severus was too preoccupied with his essay he didn't look up. Suddenly a crowd was forming behind him all looking at the window. Regulus noticed from the corner of his eye, Lily was trying to stop grinning and he finally look up to see what the commotion was about, he tugged Severus' robes. The older Slytherin finally looked up to see James in his broomstick holding up something like a cardboard. The Gryffindor finally smiled and held up his cardboard,

**I know what I'm doing wrong**

He let the first cardboard fall, unbeknownst to everyone watching, Sirius was catching the cardboards.

**And I'm going to make it right**

**So please hear me out**

**I'm sorry for everything I did before**

**And I know anything I'm going to do will not turn back time**

**But if you'll allow me, I'll make up for it**

**If you'll just agree to be mine**

The crowd behind Severus started giggling and whispering to each other. Lily and Regulus looked at their friend who doesn't look so amused. James being so proud of himself continued but then Remus in the ground shoot a signal meaning a prefect was coming at the same time the librarian went to see what the commotion was about, luckily, the Gryffindor already left.

"Damn it, I didn't even got to the good part"

James got down from his broom, Sirius followed after. The students who gathered behind Severus all left, the Slytherin went back to writing his essay.

"Are you really not going to give him a chance?"

Lily asked her friend, Severus leaned back and dropped his quill,

"Lily we've talked about this, I'm not interested"

"Not even one time?"

Regulus added but immediately looked down when Severus glared at him.

"I don't even understand why everyone simply forgot that Potter made my life a living hell than it already is, all his gestures will not make up for that"

"But Sev, remember his 'Scarf', he also made you rethink about life"

"That was a one time deal Lily, if I knew I was writing back to Potter I wouldn't even started"

Lily sat up straight,

"Sev, you can't keep living your life in hatred, you need to learn how to forgive people"

"After everything his friends did to me?!"

"You called me a 'mudblood' but look at me now?!"

Some students looked at their direction and when Lily glared at them, they all look back. Severus looked down sheepishly,

"I told you I'm sorry"

"And I forgive you, I know its no comparison but Sev, you can't turn down someone who's willing to love you like you deserve. I know you feel something for him too"

Severus looked at her odd,

"I know you do, don't give me that look! Just a chance is all he needs, you have me and Reg now, if he turns out to be bully-old-Potter then we'll even plan his murder for you. Just please Sev, a chance is all he asks"

"Careful Evans, your Slytherin is showing"

Regulus added and Lily smiled back at him, they both looked back at Severus,

"Its not that easy"

"It doesn't have to be"

The younger Slytherin said, Lily continued,

"You're going to give him your heart and its not that easy, its a risk I know, but you can't experience anything without risk Sev. Life isn't that easy, you know that better than any of us do."

Lily took his best friend's hand

"And if things go wrong and your heart break in pieces, I'll pick them up for you, every single one"

She smiled, Regulus smiled at Severus and the raven haired boy sighed,

"I need some fresh air"

Severus stood up and leave, Regulus turned to Lily,

"You think he'll think it through?"

"I don't know but we're getting there"

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Severus walked in the corridors, he had no idea where to go but he can't come back to his friends' company. He didn't want to think about it and couldn't think that anything James trying to say is true. The idea was so beautiful and he was scared to try, he was scared that he might screw it up and things will go wrong because it always does for him. He survived life with only his mother's love, he can survive it with just his friends, he couldn't lose anything more. What Lily doesn't understand is that he knows he love James but he was scared someone finally loved him and how easy he can lose it. He knows that if he took a chance, believed and things came spiraling down, he doesn't know what else he could do to himself to get back again. And the idea that it was James was so hard for him to accept, the torment was still fresh with him and something he'll never forget.

"Sev?"

He was disturbed from his reverie when James called out to him. He was with Sirius and Remus, he was swelling with different emotions he didn't want to deal with James right now. He turned back and went straight to the grounds. Remus gestured James to follow him. 

"Sev? can we talk?"

The Gryffindor was following him, Severus was shaking he started sprinting. James followed trying to catch up.

"Sev wait! please can we talk?!"

The Slytherin continued running to wherever his feet take him which happens to be out of Hogwarts and into the Black lake, he was just staying away from James until the Gryffindor grabbed his arm and stopped in front of the largest tree.

"Can you not just give me a chance?!"

Severus finally turned back to him and yank his arm away.

"Chance Potter?! Is that what you want?! How about you, did you give me a chance to prove I wasn't the slimy git Snivellus you tormented everyday?! did you?!"

James was taken aback with what the Slytherin said,

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Now you're sorry? I bet you took pity on me, 'Oh poor Snivellus having a fucked up homelife I'll pretend to care for him so everyone would like me' "

"Sev please just li-"

"No Potter! You tormented me where all I did was to be friends with Lily, Lily who was the only friend I have. Did you know what I feel every single day? I constantly thought what was wrong with me? Why do people hate me when all I did was exist? Oh how the world will be better without me!"

James stared at him, anger started boiling inside him,

"Take that back"

"No. The worst part is that I started believing everything you said was true and that's when I hated myself more. Now, put yourself in my shoes Potter just this once then look me in the eye and tell me if you deserve the chance you're asking me"

The Gryffindor tighten his grip and gulped, it was painful to admit but what Severus was saying was true and he doesn't deserve any chance at all.

"No, I don't deserve it"

Severus finally sighed, he got his point across. He was about to leave when James spoke again,

"Maybe not now but I'm willing to work for it"

The Slytherin glared at him,

"What part of what I said didn't you not understand?"

"Maybe that's the fault in me, or its just because I'm too much of a Gryffindor, but I never give up. Sev, I need you and its perfectly clear to me that you need me too"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"How about Lily, Potter? You'll just forget about her?"

James closed his eyes for a second to relieve the anger starting to boil up again,

"I thought I like her okay?"

"Sure, and when you think you don't like me you'll just forget about me too. How convenient for you."

"Are you jealous of Evans?"

"Don't be stupid Potter, you guys were a thing remember?!"

The Gryffindor grabbed Severus arm

"I love you okay?! Maybe there are those who would prefer that I like Evans. Indeed, it might be easier heck it might work better than ours will ever going to be but to everyone's regret and frustration the person I love is you! and until you could deal with that fact, I'll be waiting for you because believe it or not its hard for me too, but that's how the cards are played, I'm giving us a chance. Will you give 'us' a chance too?"

James release his hold of Severus, the Slytherin was trying to process everything James said. Tears started falling from his cheeks, he tried to wipe it away but James hugged him trying to ease him. They just stood there for a moment until Severus got his voice back from sobbing.

"But I'll be a handful . . . "

The animagus smiled,

"I got two hands"

They both chuckled, Severus wiped his tears and James helped him.

"So? will you uhmm will you go out on a da-"

"Sev?!"

Lily called out to her friend, Regulus, Sirius and Remus were all looking for both of them. They stop at the scene,

"I'll see you in the morning"

Severus said and left James standing there and joined his two friends. As soon as they left, James punched the air.

"Damn it Evans?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 9. Credits once again to 'lily do you love me' Tumblr post, the crown and Love, actually. Also, about amortentia, I know it's not exactly how it works but let's just say its merely plot convenience okay? Hehe. As always enjoy :)


	10. Detention Mr. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

James, Sirius and Remus were walking to the Great Hall. All of them were laughing at Sirius' joke while they sit in their usual spot in the Gryffindor table. Lily greeted the three and they procedeed to eat breakfast. Once in while Gryffindors, especially girls, glance at James direction. The stag animagus was oblivious to all of the starings and continued enjoying his breakfast, even the two Marauders were looking at him. Remus decided to cut the silence,

"Are you not going to ask Snape on a date?"

James choked on his drink. He didn't think anyone would actually ask him for it and to be completely honest he wasn't sure if he would still continue. He was still on cloud nine with what happened last night. He could still feel the sensation of hugging Severus and his face close to him, the words they both said and the feeling that he had a chance. But tradition is tradition and he had a crowd to please. He took a moment to think of what to say but in the end, the simpler the better. He stood on the table, and the Gryffindors applauded and he bowed to the crowd. Soon, everyone on the Great Hall was in full attention to James. The stag animagus raised his hand to silence the crowd and took a deep breath,

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

McGonagall was shaking her head, she had enough of the animagus' behavior.

"Mr. Potter!"

Lily looked at her friend from across the table, Severus bowed his head and was moving food around, Regulus caught the Gryffindor looking in their direction and he smiled, the Redhead giggled. The deputy headmistress' warning didn't stop James so he continued,

"ONCE AGAIN I WILL ASK YOU, WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

"That's it Mr. Potter! Detention!"

McGonagall was fuming and the Headmaster smiled while sipping on his goblet, he was secretly pleased. Severus stabbed at the peas on his plate, his face was flushed. James grinned at his fellow Gryffindors, he was used with detentions so he started stepping down from the table. Then a loud stomp in the Slytherin table was heard, the Great Hall's attention was now focused on Severus who was standing on top of the table. He was blushing furiously and his head was down, everyone from the Great Hall was waiting for his response.

"Ye . . . "

McGonagall stood up from her table and Severus took a deep breath, he stared at James and said,

"YES! I'll go out on a date with you . . . "

James face lit up, Remus dropped his sausage, Sirius stood up from his seat, Lily gasped and Regulus was smiling, he knew his friend had been rehearsing this moment last night.

"Mr. Snape . . . "

McGonagall cleared her throat,

"I'll report to detention later Professor"

Severus stepped down from the table and a loud cheering came from the Gryffindors and James was punching the air in victory while his friends congratulate him, Peter from away simply looked. Regulus pats his friend back and the older Slytherin burrowed his face in his hands, he was so embarrassed. James was smiling at the Slytherin and the hall was filled with different emotions, some Slytherins' trying hard to prevent themselves from joining the celebratory giggles but others openly smiled at Severus. Lucius huffed and Narcissa smiled in her drink. Soon, the room was filled with chatter that was ended by the bell ringing. Sirius pushed his friend and Remus smiled at him while James prepared himself to walk Severus to his classroom. The Slytherin got his things and walked out of the hall like the rest of the students. The Gryffindor approached him with a bright smile and held his hand,

"I'll walk you to your ro-"

Severus flinched and retracted his hand quickly, he looked down.

"S-See you in detention"

He hurriedly left, James was left standing on the spot dumbfounded. Lily pat his back,

"He's shy Potter, good luck with that"

The Redhead joined Marlene and they both giggled on their way to their first class in the morning, James smiled to himself. He's always up to the challenge.

°°°°°°°°°°

Time went by too fast for Severus, each hour that past, his heart beats faster. He just recently accepted his feelings for James and he wasn't ready with everything yet, heck he didn't even know what to do in a date. The Slytherin didn't bother asking his best friend as he was sure Lily would be too enthusiastic and would go on for hours telling him what to expect and what to do. Regulus, on the other hand, also had no idea how to go about regular dates as the only dates he experienced was those set up by his parents. He was at a lost until suddenly a hand poked his side, he turned around,

"Worried about your first date?"

Narcissa asked, she was sure that if Lucius caught her now, they'll go about on an argument but she was as invested as the other girls in the two boys, she couldn't resist. Severus shrugged her off but she stayed,

"Word of advice, tell him what you like, you guys can start from there. Also, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

The Raven hair boy nodded and got his things to go straight to the Headmaster's office. He climbed up in the stairs and uttered the password, the two stone gargoyle moved to admit him. He was stepped up to the spiraling staircase and heard Professor McGonagall arguing with the Headmaster.

"Albus, I simply can not accept it! You can do anything in your power if you would like it, Merlin you defeated Grindelwald and can be a Ministry of Magic, it won't be so hard to do this for the boy?"

Severus stop in his tracks, he decided he would eavesdrop a little but it was too late, Dumbledore has spotted him,

"Severus my boy, come"

The Headmaster urged the Slytherin to come closer, McGonagall looked at him intensely and left,

"I'm sorry you have to see that"

"Its fine Professor, why'd you call me here?"

Dumbledore motioned for him to sit and offered some papers for him to look at,

"I have told you about the situation you are in, Severus, your father is in jail and was sentenced for a lifetime which leaves you with no one to return to. I took the liberty to contact the few remaining Prince but . . ."

The old wizard paused, Severus gripped the papers tightier,

"They wouldn't take me . . ."

"I'm sorry my boy, so I decided to find a few muggle orphanages you could stay for awhile until you are of age. I have visited them myself and I believe you will be in good hands"

The Slytherin scanned the papers in his hand, there are three muggle orphanages that was willing to take him in as soon as the school years ends. His chest tighten, he suddenly felt alone and lonely, the sadness of losing his mother suddenly surge him and realization struck him once again, he had no one to return to. He bit his lip to prevent a tear from falling,

"I was thinking we should visit your old home in Spinner's end to get any valuables left, and also to have the ownership of the house transferred to me temporarily. I would give it back as soon as you are of age, giving the title to any other might be a risk."

Severus nodded,

"We could do this in the coming Hogsmeade weekend, or do you have plans?"

The Headmaster's eye twinkled and Severus simply nodded, he wanted to get it over with, he didn't want to return in that house with no one there waiting, it will break him apart.

"If that is your wish, you can take those papers and review them, come to me anytime you have an answer."

Dumbledore smiled and Severus nodded his head, he walked and left the office.

°°°°°°°°°°

The three Marauders was seated on the couch of the Gryffindor common room, James was enthusiastic in opening the letter to his parents, Sirius was nervous and Remus was simply curious. The stag animagus read out,

_Dear James,  
Your father and I are very happy to welcome Regulus to the family. As soon as your father heard of the news, he got started on fixing the storage room. I wanted to go shop for some clothes for him but I don't want to risk buying something too short or too long, tell me his sizes in your next letter. Also, do you and Sirius need anything? I have the whole weekend to fix the house for holidays so maybe I could go buy them for you. I'm so excited to have you boys here as soon as you can. We also tried to redecorate the house to add more green, we reckon Regulus might not be so welcome if everything is in the shade of red and gold, do give him my love. I love you and take care always. _

James grinned at Sirius and the dog animagus smiled, Remus looked at the two best friend happily, Sirius and Regulus now have a proper family. 

"Never doubted them for a second, I told you Padfoot, if only mom can, I'll have 10 siblings by now"

The three friends laughed, Sirius was grinning to himself, Remus turned to James,

"How about Snape then? Did you tell them about him?"

"I'm going to write them a letter and if I'm right, I'll have their answer by the time of the Hogsmeade weekend where I am planning to date him. I'll go tell Sev by then"

James smiled at his friends brightly, there was nothing that would go wrong this day. A potion can explode in his face or he could fall on the floor head first but still, nothing beats the joy of taking Severus on a date and Regulus as a new addition to the Potter family.

"So you're planning on taking him out on the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Sirius asked,

"Yup! So I should be ready by then, speaking of being ready, I'll go ask Evans for tips."

James stood up from the coach,

"If you do see Reg on your way to Evans, don't tell him yet, I want us to do it together"

The dog animagus smiled at his best friend and bid him farewell, James left. Remus stood up and motioned to go to their room, Sirius followed. As soon as they were inside, the dog animagus plopped at his bed while the werewolf sat on the edge of his own.

"So Prongs got himself sorted"

Remus smiled,

"Yup"

"You know Moony, I wonder how I'll turn out like that? how realization will struck me that I was in love"

Sirius stared at the ceiling, Remus considered him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like Prongs just woke up one day and he knew he had fallen in love"

Sirius tried to reach out for nothing in particular,

"It doesn't have to be like that Padfoot, sometimes its in the little things"

Remus looked at the animagus for awhile and continued,

"Like the constant staring, the simple cheering up gestures, holding their hands to comfort"

The werewolf was trying to make Sirius realize something

"Yeah?"

The dog animagus slightly blushed, he did the exact thing for Remus but he didn't want to think too much about it

"But how will you realize the change if you yourself are not aware?"

Remus was starting to get frustrated,

"Maybe you just don't try to figure it out"

"Why would you not try to figure it out? I mean, don't you want to know if your in love?"

Sirius was thinking, Remus let out an exasperated breath,

"I don't know, some people maybe too dense or just trying hard not to see. Look, again Padfoot, I'm not going to figure out things for you"

The dog animagus sat up and looked at his friend odd, he tried to change the topic,

"But what if the person you like doesn't like you back? Or they see you as a friend?"

Remus sighed and sat in James' bed that was directly in front of Sirius,

"Why don't you try confessing properly?"

Sirius looked at his friend,

"Go on, I'm listening"

Remus urged him wishing he will get the point across. Sirius blush, does Remus know?

"What do you mean?"

The werewolf closed his eyes for a second, it was getting frustrating.

"Padfoot, are you aware that you have confessed to me twice?"

Sirius stood up in surprise,

"WHAT?! I DID?!"

_So he didn't know_

Remus massaged his forehead,

"In the Mirror of Erised, I ask you what you see and you said its just the two of us? The Mirror shows the person of what or who you desire"

Sirius gulped,

"During potion's class, you proudly proclaim you smell me in the potion, we were brewing amortentia, the most powerful love potion which suppose to smell of the person you like"

The dog animagus blushed furiously,

"Now, Sirius Orion Black, Are you going to confess to me properly or do you need time to sort that out?"

Remus watched Sirius deal with his emotions, he patiently wait for his reply,

"Moony . . . . "

Sirius fidgets, he was never good with this kinds of things.

"Look, I'm not good with this stuff, you know that Moony. I need, I need something more concrete."

Remus considered him for a moment, Sirius hesitated but step forward in front of a sitting Remus. He sheepishly placed his hands on the werewolf's face. He took a deep breath, Remus smiled and closed his eyes, he knew what Sirius was about to do. The dog animagus leaned forward and lightly placed a chaste kiss on Remus' lips. The werewolf responded and parted his lips a little, Sirius consider it an invitation and deepened the kiss. The werewolf placed his hand gingerly on Sirius hips and pressed him closer, pulling him in between his legs. Sirius continued kissing sliding his hand down Remus shirt, the werewolf pushed him lightly.

"So? Do you have your answer?"

Sirius smiled and teased,

"Isn't it a bit obvious for someone as smart as you Moony?"

Remus smirked, Sirius wrapped his arm around the werewolf's neck,

"I thought you like to take it slow?"

Remus asked,

"You were one step ahead of me Moony, I simply want to catch up"

°°°°°°°°°°

**Slytherin dorm**

Severus was lying on his bed and staring at the papers given to him by the Headmaster, he was on the same page for an hour now, he was so distracted. One hour more and he would be meeting James in detention and he didn't have any idea how to act and what to say. He rolled to his side and he noticed the door burst open, Regulus was pulling Lily with him and quickly closed the door. Severus sat up,

"Lily what are you doing here?!"

The Redhead smiled,

"Reg smuggled me in, how are you? feeling nervous?"

Severus sighed, he knew it. He was constantly avoiding Lily's interrogation in the impending detention with James.

"Reg, you're not suppose to support her on this one"

"I have no choice Sev, she wouldn't stop nagging me"

Reg smiled, Lily didn't have to nag him, he was on board with the Gryffindor

"Look Sev, you don't need to be in your school robes during detention. Let's get you dressed!"

The older Slytherin stared at his best friend in horror,

"Lily?! its just a detention!"

"Sev! Now you and Potter are dating you'd want to look presentable"

"I'm not changing my appearance for him"

Severus huffed, 

"Just clothes Sev not appearance, now get up!"

**Gryffindor dorm**

"GUYS!"

James spotted Sirius and Remus lying down holding hands. The two sat up quickly, James smiled and was about to sit on his bed but he recognized the covers were ruffled, 

"I got one hour, do you think I should change clothes?"

Sirius looked at him,

"You look fine Prongs, you don't want to look so 'eager' "

Remus nodded his head, 

"You can still wear robes after school hours so its fine and try to be alittle less aggressive"

"Noted Moony"

James looked at himself in the mirror, he was trying to fix his hair,

"By the way, congratulations, you finally figured it out Padfoot"

Sirius stared at his friend in surprise,

"So you mean I'm the only one who doesn't know I'm in love?!"

"Its in the little things Padfoot"

James grinned, Sirius crossed his arm in his chest,

"You can't honestly have figured that out on your own Prongs"

"A little help from Evans, anyway if I find a way to smuggle Sev in here I swear I'll make sure to make out on each of your beds!"

The stag animagus fake glared at his friends and they all laughed.

°°°°°°°°°°

Lily, Regulus and Severus was walking towards McGonagall's office. The redhead kept on fixing Severus' hair.

"Lily stop it!"

"You're not suppose to let it cover your face!"

Regulus chuckled, the only thing they manage Severus to do was change into a black jumper and wear some jeans. Lily tried to tie the Slytherin's hair but it was as far as the negotitation goes. The three Marauders was walking towards the same direction and Sirius was wiping off some invisible dirt on James' robes and Remus walked by them. The two groups looked at each other.

"See! I told you I should have changed clothes!"

James told his friends, Severus blushed and was so close on going back to his dorm. Lily pulled him and straighten his back, she smiled at the two Marauders. Regulus smiled at his brother and Remus, he just received the news from James earlier, he was happy.

"I guess this is where we leave the two of you then"

Sirius looped his arm around Remus shoulders and urged Lily and Regulus to follow them. The redhead turned back to Severus and gestured for him to straighten his back and fix his hair in the back of his ear. Severus watched as the four people left, James gulped,

"So uhmm sorry for a getting you in detention with me"

"It was my choice"

Severus was a little far away from James, the Gryffindor smelled his clothes

"I don't think I smell bad"

"You don't"

"Then why are you so far away?"

Severus stepped a little closer, James closed the gap and their hands brushed a little. Severus quickly flinched and pretended to rub his neck. The Gryffindor looked at him,

"So uhh about the date, I uhmm I was thinking maybe this coming Hogsmeade weekend?"

James had discuss his ideas with Lily and he was confident about it. He was going to make sure everything was according to plan.

"I can't"

The Slytherin replied, he convinced himself that sorting out his present situation was better than having a date, he glanced at James who was horrified,

"But why?!"

"I'm . . . I'm going to visit my old house, get my stuff so I could easily relocate to my choice of orphanage"

The Raven haired boy was a little bit guilty, James was completely crestfallen, he had everything planned.

"H-How about next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"But that's next month?! I can't wait that long?!"

"Or what Potter? change your mind?"

The Slytherin sneered, he was not amused,

"Not mine, yours?! What if you don't want to go out with me by then?!"

Severus was taken aback with the Gryffindor's response. The door suddenly opened in front of them, McGonagall studied them carefully and stepped aside to admit them in. They both entered and examined the room.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, I'm glad you are in time."

McGonagall walked towards her fireplace

"So? What will you have us do Professor?"

James asked, he wants the instructions to get over with so he could discuss with Severus how they would arrange their date.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me somewhere."

The Deputy Headmistress took a pinch of floo powder and instructed them to do the same. She told them where they were going and one by one they went to the fireplace. As soon as Severus opened his eyes he saw a living room. It wasn't too big but it looks comfortable, he assumed the Professor transported them to a house. He saw James already scanning the room, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Mr. Snape, you can roam around the house if you like. I'll be waiting here"

The Slytheirn did as instructed, he was curious as to why the Gryffindor Head of House had him roam a house for detention. He and James looked around,

"I think its Professor McGonagall's house, I saw a few family pictures"

James said as he walked side by side Severus who was now scanning the kitchen, it was small and decent, just enough for a group of 4 people. He ran his fingers through the tiles.

"Woah?! Professor McGonagall was a Quidditch player?!"

The Gryffindor was holding out an old broomstick with a signature, Severus look at the photos of people waving, surely he recognized Professor McGonagall quickly. In the other side of the room was another photo of Professor McGonagall who was younger and with a man, it was a muggle photo. He was about to take it when James also held it, their hands touch and Severus quickly let go of the photo. He look around to escape the situation and decided to climb upstairs, James scratched his head. Severus scanned the second floor, it was small and had a homey feeling into it. There was a small library in the far end and 4 rooms. Only one was used as the other 3 seem to be empty except for some boxes or tables. After walking around, James and Severus decided to head back to Professor McGonagall who was waiting by the living room pacing back and forth, when she saw the two, she offered them to sit on the coach.

"So? What do you think Mr. Snape?"

"Its nice but I don't understand Professor, why do we have to look around your house?"

McGonagall paused for a moment and something clicked,

"The Headmaster had offered you solutions on your present situation correct?"

The Slytherin nodded,

"Now, did he offer the choice of having a foster family?"

"I don't think anyone would want me"

"Nonsense!!"

James and McGonagall said, they were enraged of Severus' way of thinking.

"Sev, why would you think that? I'd gladly offer my house for you!"

"Mr. Potter is correct, I know only little of your home life Mr. Snape but I know well enough that it is not a place for any child to grow up in. Its abusive and hardly a place to call 'home' "

McGonagall was fuming, the Slytherin gulped, he didn't know where this conversation is going.

"Listen Mr. Snape, What I'm offering you wouldn't even be close to what you deserve for a family. Your mother loved you, I am sure and I can never replace that love but what I can assure you is that I will take care of you the way you should be taken care of. I never had a child of my own but I know well enough how a child should be treated. Albus might think that a few years before being of age would be better spent in an orphanage but I don't think so, there is no such thing as a late time to experience 'family'. It'll just be the two of us here, I know for a fact you like potions so we can change one of the rooms upstairs as your lab. Also, it might get lonely but I can ask my neph-"

Severus was sniffing, James pat his back. The Slytherin felt so happy, someone considered to take him and let him experience what a 'family' is like. The gesture itself moved Severus to tears.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, I didn't mean to sta-"

"But I'm Slytherin?"

Severus looked at the Professor, James and McGonagall was taken aback but what he said,

"I hardly noticed when I considered taking you in Mr. Snape, and I don't mind. A child is a child, a house does not define them. I would even consider myself lucky to have you as my own, Gryffindor or not."

James smiled at his Head of House, he saw Severus smiled a little, he was so happy for him. McGonagall stood up and went closer to the Slytherin, he half hugged her and she smiled.

"Think about it, I'll be waiting for your reply"

She gave him some legal papers, Severus took them with the intention of signing them as soon as he can but he paused and turned to McGonagall,

"But wouldn't it be a bother Professor?"

"I don't mind having someone to go home to"

Minerva smiled, she ushered the two boys back to the fireplace. As soon as they were back to the Deputy Headmistress' office, The Gryffindor Head of House turned to the two students,

"That was hardly detention but I don't think anyone should know"

She looked at them sternly,

"Also, Now that you have your date Mr. Potter I wish that your public proclamations of love will stop. It is not an acceptable behavior standing on tables and shouting, I can only tolerate so much."

"Yes Professor"

James grinned and look at the Slytherin, Severus looked away sheepishly.

"Now off with the both of you. If I catch you out after curfew hours, don't expect to have the same treatment."

The two turned to leave when McGonagall spoke again,

"I'll be waiting for your answer Mr. Snape"

The Slytherin smiled back and left with the Gryffindor out of the room. James blushed seeing Severus smile and when the raven haired boy realized he was being stared at, he hurriedly walked away.

"Wait Sev! we haven't figure out how we'll go about our date?"

Severus stopped, he didn't really know how to go about this things.

"I, I'm not good with this"

He confessed, James walked closer facing him,

"We could figure it out together. Besides I'm figuring things out too"

"That's so hard to believe"

"With you acting like leaving me all the time makes me want to hold on to you, I'm not as confident as you think, Without my friends I'm as nervous as anyone in the face of their beloved"

James blushed, Severus looked away, the Gryffindor was a dork, he was sure of it.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Severus tried to help in their situation,

"We still have four hours before curfew, we could do it now?"

James offered, he was going with his guts, he didn't want to lose the momentum. Severus considered him for a moment,

"Would you like to change?"

James blushed, of course, it felt as if he's no as invested with this as he was in his school robes.

"Do you mind waiting for me? In the big tree by the black lake?"

Severus nodded and they parted ways.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

James ran as fast as he can to the Gryffindor dorms and went straight to their room. He knocked forcefully at the door and a frustrated Sirius opened it,

"What the hell Prongs?"

"We're best friends Padfoot, I'm not looking forward seeing you both in an inappropriate position"

James admitted himself and headed straight to his closet, he took his best shirt and jeans. 

"We're taking it slow if you need to know Prongs"

"Too much information Padfoot. Anyway, don't you think we need to lay new ground rules now that we got ourselves sorted"

Remus said, he was lying on his bed and started reading his book.

"What? like a sock on the door or scheduling who gets to have the room?"

Sirius said laughing as he sat on Remus bed.

"Anything I suppose, You guys figure that out as I have a date to go to."

James winked at his friends and he grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand on the way.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Severus sat down on the grass, it was windy but he loved the cold. Memories rush past him of the place, almost all bitter ones but now, he didn't even think he'll be waiting there for James on a date. If he told his younger self about it he must have think he had gone bonkers, but love was rarely rational, he remembered Lily saying. He was playing with some grass when a Daffodil flew on his lap and he looked at the direction it came from. James stood there smiling without his glasses, Severus stood up and got the daffodil, it transformed back to glasses, he place it on James face.

"Much better"

James said looking at Severus, the Slytherin stepped back.

"So? where do you want to go?"

Severus considered him for a moment and he remembered what Narcissa told him,

_Word of advice, tell him what you like_

"I like books"

The Slytherin blushed, he wasn't sure how that would help them go about their date. James thought for awhile,

"Have you gone to the Restricted Section of the library?"

Severus shook his head and they both walked to the library. There were only a few students left, mostly Ravenclaws. James hid them both in his Invisibility cloak and went inside. The Gryffindor guided them both in the Restricted section.

"So? what you want to read?"

James asked folding his cloak, Severus scanned the room, he always dreamed of getting here. He grabbed a book and sat down. James sat down beside him

"I hope you're not using me to get in here, I'd hate to believe you seduce me for this"

Severus slammed the book shut

"Alright I'm joking, Relax a bit, I'm starting to think writing to each other is far better than seeing each other"

"You were less annoying that way"

The Slytherin opened the book again,

"I can do less annoying, if that'll make you want me. I stand by what I said, I'll make you fall in love with me."

"Suit yourself"

"You're cute when you're mad"

"Potter . . . . "

Severus glared at James and the Gryffindor just smiled,

"You know that just makes me want to tease you"

"Potter!"

"James"

The Gryffindor smugly said,

"I'll respond to anything you say if you call me James, if not I'd pretend you're calling my father"

Severus continued scanning the book until he saw what he was looking for, it was the chapter about being an animagus,

"So you have to place a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month, recite an incantation and drink the animagus potion during a lightning storm to acquire the skill?"

James remained quiet,

"Potter?"

The Gryffindor stayed silent, Severus sighed,

"James . . . "

"Yes, its hard work but nothing too hard for a friend, I remember Remus offering to make our homework when we were up all night making the potion"

He finally spoke, Severus listened,

"It was Peter who first had his animagus form, we were all surprised that day we saw a rat in his bed, we chased after it"

James laughed at the memory but a sudden sadness washed over him remembering what his friend did, but he continued,

"After that, me and Sirius got a bet whoever the two of us will transform next, it was midnight and I fell asleep when I felt someone licking my face. I woke up to see a a large black dog on my lap. I was furious Sirius won the bet and seconds later, I transformed into my animagus form"

Severus noticed the smile on James face and he blushed, he had a charm in him whenever he smiled genuinely instead of that wicked smile he flashed when he was bullying him.

"Do you know what animagus form you'll be taking?"

"No, not really, if it was my choice I'd rather be a lion or something"

The Slytherin huffed, a Gryffindor through and through. 

"I think you'll have a bat as an animagus form"

James said, Severus was horrified,

"You think I'm that hideous?"

"No of course not! I always find bats cute, they're small feet attached up on caves and small face. They try to terrify people but I just find them adorable"

The Raven haired boy sagged down, he'd prefer a snake but he knows exactly what James would say. The Gryffindor looked around, it was getting darker and darker.

"You want to eat?"

"You want to sneak in the kitchens?"

"Yeah, its an impromptu date but I'm determined to make it right."

The Gryffindor stood up and offered his hand, Severus stood up on his own and returned the book.

"Keep it for awhile, they rarely check up on here. We had the book for almost two months, no one really cared"

Severus then took the book and slid in the cloak again, they walked past the librarian and went down the kitchens. James tickled the pear fruit portrait and a door opened leading to the kitchens. House elves immediately gathered in front of them and asked if they have any services they require.

"Go on, what do you want?"

The Slytherin wasn't that hungry but he asked for some treacle tart and pumpkin juice, James asked some soup and chicken.

"You don't like to eat that much?"

"I don't have a large appetite"

"I'll have to consider that in our next date"

James bite down on his chicken and Severus looked at him, he was really determined, he smiled a little. Now he really felt as if he was with 'Scarf'. The Gryffindor noticed some icing on Severus cheek and wiped it away, Severus blushed and look away. James smiled, he was sort of happy he was eliciting this kinds of feelings from the Slytherin.

"Have you ever been in the Astronomy tower at night?"

"Don't lovers come there at this time?"

Severus wanted to melt right in that spot. What the hell was he insinuating? James grinned and took his hand forcefully,

"Consider it as an initiation"

The Gryffindor took him and walked away, thanking the elves as they left the kitchens. They traveled to the Astronomy tower.

"Potter, please let go of my hand"

Severus was embarassed, the Gryffindor did not let go,

"James please . . . "

"If I let go, I'm afraid you'll run away"

"I won't"

"Nope, I'm not taking chances"

They reach their destination and James sat down, they found a good spot to look at the night sky, it was calm and quiet. Severus relaxed a little, he gave up in letting his hand go.

"Back in the Infirmary, I asked you to stay for me"

Severus flushed at the memory,

"Yeah, I heard you"

"So will you?"

James looked at him studying his features,

"Yes"

The Gryffindor smiled, and he leaned in to kiss Severus but he evaded kissing his ears instead,

"Sev?"

The Slytherin was blushing he wasn't ready for that, James gripped his hand tighter pulling him closer, he wasn't going back to the dorm without a kiss from Severus, he wasn't going to lose to Sirius.

"Potter what the hell?"

Severus was trying to distance himself from James but the latter won't take it. They both fell to the floor James was lying down on Severus

"Are you alright?"

The Gryffindor asked,

"Could you get up please, you're crushing me"

James realized he had Severus in the right position, he smiled and leaned in, Severus was backing his face away as far as the situation allows him. 

"Potter?"

Frank spotted them in the spot, he laughed and lowered his wand,

"I knew I'd spot you guys here sometime, but not so soon"

The two both scrambled back to their feet.

"Its past curfew but because I support you guys, I'll give you five minutes"

The Gryffindor prefect left the two lovers alone. Severus was catching his breath, James was too much for him, he knew that now.

"That git, and I was so close too"

Severus motioned to leave and James followed,

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Did it ever occur to you that your asking me so much for a first date?"

The Slytherin retorted back, 

"Is this what we're going to be? endless bickering and me constantly pursuing you?"

Severus stared at him, he leaned back in the wall and looked down

"I guess, you'll grow tired of it soon enough, I'm never much for company"

James stood in front of him and bumped their foreheads carefully,

"I'm not complaining"

They remained in that position for a while, James broke the silence

"I'll never be good enough for you or for anyone in that matter, I don't have the intention of being the perfect boyfriend but I do know this, I'll stay no matter what. I'll hold you if you need me and I'll look out for you if you can't look after yourself. We'll fight, we'll argue but I'll always get back to you I promise. I can't erase the memories we shared, the bullying, the pain but I will use the rest of my life paying for it if you'll let me."

The Gryffindor held Severus face so they were looking at each other eye to eye, the Slytherin spoke,

"I have nothing to offer you, I don't even know if I'm capable of loving anyone"

"You can test that theory on me"

James smiled kissing Severus forehead, he looked down on his lips and motioned to kiss him but the Slytherin placed his hand on the Gryffindor's lips. Their hearts were erratic, and all senses around them seem to be on alert. It was quiet, with only the leaves rustling. The Slytherin slowly slide his hand down, leaving James free to kiss him.

"Its my first time so try to be gentle"

The Gryffindor gulped he tried to silence all his wild imaginations. Hush little one, don't spoil this innocent moment.

"Okay"

Severus nervously closed his eyes and waited for contact. James leaned in and finally kissing him, the Slytherin had chapped lips but it was soft as he imagined it to be. He tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss and he felt Severus melt into it. He felt fingers slowly caressed his cheeks and he slip his hands down to the other boy's hips, he pressed their bodies closer to each other. They broke apart for air and this time, it was Severus who initiated the kiss. The Gryffindor was surprised but nonetheless complied, he has no complains if the Slytherin plans on snogging him the whole night. Severus wrapped his arm around James neck and gripped his messy hair. The stag animagus smiled in the kiss and considered it a sign to continue. They were at it for minutes until Severus pushed James a little.

"I thought we'll go gentle?"

The Gryffindor teased, Severus let go and walked away.

"Shut up Potter"

James smiled and followed him back to the Slytherin dorms, he liked how Severus was unpredictable, he'll be all sweet then passive then mad, he was excited with how the next dates will go. They were holding hands the entire time, avoiding Professors and Prefects on their night patrol. James was lucky to have his invisibility cloak on, they were approaching the portrait to the entrance of the Slytherin dorm. Severus removed the cloak on both of them,

"I guess this is goodnight?"

James said, the Slytherin nodded and uttered the password, the portrait swang opne and he was about to climb up, the Gryffindor waited for him to go inside and close the portrait before leaving. Severus stop in his tracks, he took a deep breath and ran back to hug James. The animagus was surprised but returned the gesture, Severus noticed the surprise visible on James, he whispered,

"You told me I'll ran to you"

James smiled,

"Finally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! As planned, 10 chapters. But then I thought, an epilogue won't hurt haha. I really loved making this story and I wouldn't say goodbye just yet because epilogue haha anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and stick around for the final finale. :)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it :)

"I really don't believe Prongs beat me on this one."

Sirius said as he was waiting in the great door of Hogwarts.

"You wouldn't give it a rest that you had your first kiss before he did, you guys are childish"

Remus sighed as they waited for some people to arrive. 

"He wouldn't give this to me Moony! Even he had se- (Remus glared at him) birds and the bees before I did! Seconds before I did!'

The werewolf chuckled,

"We almost walked in on them that time, good thing I left my book in the library."

"Stupid bloody book!"

Sirius pouts. People started arriving and the two Marauders greeted them happily leading them to the Hogwarts grounds. 

"Merlin Molly, the last time I saw you, you were pregnant with Bill now you got a second one!"

Sirius held the baby on his arms. Molly chuckled and Arthur carried Bill on his hips. 

"What's his name?"

Remus asked while allowing the baby to hold his finger.

"Charlie, Charlie Weasley"

Arthur proudly proclaimed. The other guests started surrounding them and Sirius gave the baby back to Molly. Sirius whispered to Remus.

"I want one"

"No"

The dog animagus presented his best puppy dog eyes expression.

"No, that will not work on this one"

Remus said as he walked to engage conversation with the others. Sirius grudgingly followed.

"Its wonderful isn't it? A wedding despite the war"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the former students of Hogwarts. Frank and Alice smiled at her.

"Well, Frank? I thought you guys would be catching up to the ever-growing Weasley family?"

Marlene asked as she greeted the Longbottoms and the mediwitch.

"No, not after the war. I wouldn't want to be left with his mother really"

Alice said and Frank rubbed his neck, his wife and mother didn't get along very well. The Gryffindor tried to change the subject.

"Have you guys heard about Pettigrew?"

"I never thought that he'd go so far. He killed 13 muggles, could you believe that?!"

Marlene grunted, things started to fall out since the Marauder had left the group. The mediwitch try to stir away from the sad topic and started admiring the flowers. Regulus arrived together with the Potters, he helped Fleamont to his seat then Euphemia. The two Marauders greeted the new guests and engaged in conversation. Regulus noticed a certain Redhead admire the big tree by the Black Lake, he politely left and went to Lily.

"You're not with Sev?"

"Reg! Merlin, I didn't see you there!"

The Gryffindor slapped his arm playfully.

"He said he had somewhere to go, he brought Minerva with him. Don't tell James though, he's already in much panic."

"You think he'll come back?"

"Don't be silly"

Lily giggled and caressed the big tree.

"You have to hand it to James having his wedding here at Hogwarts. Only one in history."

"He's always been sentimental. I remember after buying the engagement ring he went to visit the Headmaster everyday and buy him sherbet lemon just to convince him."

Regulus smiled at the memory.

"Imagine the look on Sev's face when he said yes and James proposed the wedding to take place in Hogwarts and was on the way to convincing Dumbledore"

Lily laughed, Once James had his mind set on something he will definitely make it happen.

"And in the end, it only took Minerva to convince the Headmaster."

"Was it true she threatened him that she would resign if Dumbledore didn't give in to James' request?"

Regulus asked and Lily simply laughed it off.

"Minerva has been fond of the Marauders since Hogwarts and imagine how happy she was when James proposed. She'll do anything for those two."

The two friends reminisced and Regulus braved one step closer to her. 

"I'll do anything for us"

The Gryffindor smiled, they held hands when suddenly,

"PADFOOT! MOONY!"

James shouted from a window. The two Marauders hurried to their friend.

"He's not in his room, do you think he changed his mind? Is it the theme? Didn't he like the flowers? I think daffodil was symbolic in some way but he agreed, why is he not here?!"

James was in a panic and the two sighed. He led him to sit and calm him down. Remus spoke,

"You're not supposed to see him 'till the ceremony Prongs. Where is the invisibility cloak?"

James sagged down and pointed to a nearby chair.

"This is about his job, is it? I mean being an Auror can support us two why need to teach here? He could be a housewife but he chooses to live away from me?!"

Sirius patted his friend's back, he's always a touch dramatic.

"Honestly Prongs, 5years and you have no idea what your boyfriend is like? Sev has a mind of his own and he never listens to you"

Remus sighed,

"Prongs, has it ever occurred to you that we are at war? You are an Auror and your life is constantly in danger. Sev is trying to find a way to keep his mind occupied instead of staying at home thinking if he's waiting for someone at all. He was never good at dealing with his emotions and luckily, you are patient enough to try to understand him. Perfect pair if you ask me"

"I try to understand you"

Sirius looks offended at his boyfriend, Remus smiled,

"You're perfect in a different way."

James sighed, he looked away and smiled, they were so much in love they couldn't explain themselves properly. 

"Do you think he'll be in time for the wedding?"

°°°°°°°°°°

Severus and Minerva apparated by a tree. The Slytherin urged the Professor to walk forward. McGonagall scanned the area as Severus walked ahead, the place had a serene feeling to it, the grass sway along with the wind and it could be easily mistaken as a park if not for the presence of tombstones. It was a muggle cemetery. The Slytherin kneeled down on a certain tombstone, wiped away some grasses and dirt covering it

_Eileen Prince-Snape_

"Hello mom"

Severus transfigured a candy wrapper on the ground into some flowers.

"Its been awhile since I visited, I was with the Headmaster was it? Yes, there's a lot of things that happened since then you wouldn't believe it."

The Deputy Headmistress stood behind his adopted son, giving him privacy.

"Remember the guy I used to tell you about? The guy who bullied me? I'm marrying him today, weird is it? How things turned out to be. I could tell you all about it but I'd rather do it if he's here, you see his a sentimental kind of guy and I'm not really good with details. Also, Dad's in jail, I never went to see him again. Merlin knows what have happened to him."

Severus heaved a sigh,

"Mom, I'm happy now and I owe this to a lot of people especially to my second mother"

The Slytherin motioned for the Professor to step forward with him

"This is Minerva McGonagall, its true she will never be like you but Mom, she loved me fiercely. She let me experience family and I owe her so much. It wasn't a conventional one but I wouldn't give it up for the world"

"Oh, Severus"

McGonagall wiped the tears in her eyes and squeezed Severus hand, the Professor spoke,

"Eileen, I never met you and I'm sorry for what happened to you but rest assured I will take care of 'our' boy. I'll look after him in your stead, he married quite a man but I know he's happy with the choice he made. He is in good hands."

Severus wiped a tear down his cheek and kissed Minerva's forehead. He let go of the Professor and touched the tombstone.

"I have to go now, James could be in panic but don't worry, the next time I visit you, I'll bring my husband along."

He smiled and took Minerva's hand, They disapparated.

°°°°°°°°°°

It was all set, the guests were in their seats and James was in the aisle waiting, he turned to Sirius, his best man.

"How many minutes do you need to apparate?"

Sirius sighed,

"Merlin Prongs, could you calm down a bit? There's still a procession, at least let that finish then you panic"

James gulped and fixed his hair. Lily walked down the aisle and smiled at the groom. James mouthed the words 'Is he coming?' the Redhead giggled as she stood up in the other side. James was trying to glare at her so she would answer him but the Redhead just smiled. He was getting a bit worried until suddenly the crowd stood up. James looked down the aisle to see Severus and Minerva hand in hand. His former Head of House led the Slytherin to the aisle, everyone gasped. Severus was never known to wear white suit but he looked stunning in it. His features look bright and he was nervous as James stared at him intensely. When they reached the end, Minerva offered Severus hand to James who willing took it and thanked his Mother-in-law. The two stood up the aisle and the crowd sat down. James whispered,

"I thought you won't come"

"Do you really think I'll be a no-show in my own wedding? After everything you've gone through for this?"

James gulped, Severus looked at him,

"You don't trust me?"

"Well I do its just, you know?"

Severus chuckled,

"James Potter, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, especially those who commented regularly: CravingForFanfiction, Dolly, PiffyEQ, Rosabell14, Akee-chan, Slytherinnnnns4, pidgeonholt_3264 and others, you guys are the reason I didn't procrastinate and actually finished the story. It was just another 'jeverus' and yet you guys made it extra special. I never expected the responses so I was quite proud of myself (and that doesn't happen regularly). Thank you all and hope to meet you guys in some way or another, maybe I'd be the one reading your stories or supporting you. I'll be hibernating for months again before an idea will push me to actually write it down haha. Thank you again and goodbye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I'm not good with commitment and I have been thinking of this for a very long time. This is going to be my first fic with more than two chapters so help me God to have the motivation to finish this through. I already have a draft on all the chapters so that may help me with the motivation part. I welcome suggestions and positive criticisms, or just thoughts about the fic. Thank you for your time and please enjoy.


End file.
